Pokemon: The Championship Tournament
by Btr100
Summary: After winning against the 5 regional tournaments and defeating all of the elite 4 members, Ash is ready to take on the Championship Tournament. But he will be facing all of his rivals,all 5 regional champions,and the current Pokemon Master! Will Ash overcome all this,win the Championship Tournament and be the next Pokemon Master? Or will everything be a waste ? AshxMay.
1. Training for the Championship Tournament

Hey Guys! Another story of mine!  
In this story, Ash has won all 5 League Tournaments,defeated all the Elite 4 members, and is about to declare The Championship Tournament his. But he will be facing a lot of trainers, before going to the main event. He will be facing all 5 regional champions all in the Championship Tournament! And after that, he will battle the current Pokemon Master! But with the help of his friends, can he declare the Championship Tournament his?.  
Peace!- Btr100

* * *

**Chapter 1: Training and the Return of a Girl**

"Alright! Infernape! Flare Blitz! Let's go!" said elite 4 member Flint as he was having an official battle with Ash, which is being broadcasted all over the Sinnoh Region. It was a 5 to 5 pokemon battle, unlike the normal 3-on-3, with Ash already defeating Flint's 4 pokemon, with only his Infernape, Torterra, and Pikachu. Infernape took care of Magmortar,Torkoal and Arcanine while Torterra took care of Camerupt, before falling to Infernape along with Ash's Infernape.  
Ash then called out a command. "Pikachu, Electro Ball!"  
Pikachu formed a ball of electricity at the tip of his tail and threw it at the rocketing Infernape who is still using Flare Blitz. The Electro Ball stopped Infernape's attack.  
"Now Volt Tackle!" commanded Ash.  
Pikachu charged at Infernape with electricity coating his body and tackled Infernape in the chest. Infernape didn't stand a chance against the powerful Volt Tackle and flew and crashed into the wall. knocked out.  
"Infernape is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! The winner of this match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" said the referee raising the green flag.  
"Great job buddy! We defeated the final elite 4 member!" said Ash, hugging Pikachu. Ash had defeated every elite 4 member in each at Kanto, he defeated Lorelei,Bruno,Agatha,and a rookie named Blue. Following up to Johto, he defeated Will,Karen,Koga,and a rookie named Red. In Hoenn, He defeated Sidney,Phoebe,Glacia and Drake. Ash then went to Unova where he defeated Shauntal, Marshal,Grimsley and Caitlin. His final matches were in Sinnoh, where he defeated Aaron,Lucian,Bertha and Flint,all in 5-on-5 battles. His toughest match ever was against Blue and Red, where they challenged him into a full battle,in which Ash narrowly beating Blue and taking 2 tries against Red. That Red guy should have been champion instead.  
"Yo Ash! Thanks for the battle! And the Championship Tournament is 2 weeks away so train harder!" said Flint  
"Thanks Flint, and I will win the Championship Tournament!" said Ash with obvious determination and confidence in his voice."We'll be watching you when we can Ash!" said Flint. "Thanks!" Said Ash before leaving the battlefield.  
After that Ash went back to the Pokemon Center where he stayed for a while. When inside, some trainers congratulated Ash for winning his battle against Flint. Ash then walked to the desk where Nurse Joy was.  
"Nurse Joy! Can you heal and check my pokemon please?" said Ash placing 2 pokeballs in the tray Nurse Joy was holding. Pikachu stayed in his shoulder. He didn't even received a scratch from his battle with Flint thanks to speed.  
"Of course!" said Nurse Joy, before bringing the 2 pokeballs to the treatment room. Ash then walked to the cafeteria where he ordered a burger and spaghetti. He then proceeded to the table, where he sat down at the comfy chair before eating,only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.  
"Oh Nurse Joy! I have returned and after overcoming many challenges, I have found my prize and it is you! Now, let me kiss my AAACK!" said a familiar voice named Brock said all crazy for love yet again. Croagnuk poison jabbed him and dragged him to the cafeteria,heading for the restroom.  
"So that's where he drags Brock into" murmured Ash  
Ash was still travelling with Brock but Dawn was off to Johto to compete in contest there, so he's stuck with Brock who is still desperate for love. Ash now has a 4th objective: Get Brock someone to love with. Ash just overcame his denseness and learned the art of love 2 years ago and realized his true feelings to a close friend and confessed it to her. Now Ash has a girfriend at 20 years old.  
"Trainer Ash! Please come to the front!" Nurse Joy said trough the microphone. Ash then stood up and went to the front desk where he picked up his pokeballs and he checked the time. It was 7:00 pm. His match started at 6:00 evening and went back to the Pokemon Center 30 minutes after the battle,where Ash ate for another 30 minutes. Ash then went into his room, where he brushed his teeth, before falling down to bed. Ash has a lot of things in his mind right now. He is now qualified for the Championship Tournament after defeating the Elite 4, and re-challenging all the regional conferences and winning them: The Indigo,Silver,Ever Grande,Lilly of the Valley and the Higaki Conferences were all won by Ash and their Winner's Cup that Ash obtain by winning the 5 regional conferences is at Ash's home in Pallet Town.

And Now, he is going to the Championship Tournament, held at the Lily of the Vally Island, where the Sinnoh League is also held. But because the annual conference just ended over a month ago. It is now the location of the championship tournament which happens every 5 years

Ash then looked at his bag,finding something,when Ash found the thing he was looking for, he pulled it out of his bag. A book of the official Pokemon League rules and guidelines given to him by Brock just in case Brock isn't there to tell Ash more about the Pokemon League. Ash opened the book and looked for the page about the Championship Tournament. When he found the page, he read it silently.

"According to the official pokemon league rules, the Championship Tournament has 3 parts. The 1st part is when the top 128 trainers battle like the regular league tournament. The winner of the 1st part will move on to part 2, where the winner of the 1st Part will attempt to defeat the 5 regional champions, Lance,Jon Dickson of Johto,Wallace,Cynthia and Alder. If the 1st part winner gets defeated by any of the champions, the Championship Tournament is the 1st part winner wins the 2nd part, then he/she will be given the chance to battle and defeat the current Pokemon Master. If the winner of the 1st and 2nd parts win against the pokemon master, He/She will be crowned the new Pokemon Master" Ash said quietly read the information about the Championship League. Ash then put the book back to his bag and before sleeping thought one last thing:_"I am going to train tomorrow and leave for Lily of the Valley Island the next day. I am going to win the Championship Tournament and become the world's greatest pokemon master. But first I have to make a call to my girl before leaving at the next day after tomorrow.''_

Morning came, and Ash waked up before Pikachu did and looked at the yellow rodent before tickling Pikachu's ear, earning a laugh from the little rodent and causing him to wake up. "Morning buddy" greeted Ash to his starter."Pika!" Pikachu greeted back, ready to start training day."Before I eat breakfast, I need to make a few calls." said Ash as he took a morning bath,changed his clothes and get ready to start the day.  
When Ash and Pikachu walked into the lobby where he found Brock flirting with Nurse Joy...again _"In the morning?__Wait, where's Croagnuk?"_ thought Ash. His question was answered when he saw Croagnuk in a chair tied in chains, trying to get out. Ash's eye twitched at the sight.  
"Oh perfect,Pikachu use thunderbolt on Brock" Ash said wanting to stop Brock's daily crazy love flirts."Pika..Chuuuu!" Pikachu shouted as he released electricity from his body to Brock.  
"Oh,my beautiful babe,let us go to a place where-**AAAAAH****! I GET TORTURED AND FRIED BY 10,000 VOLTS COURSING TROUGH MY VEINS!"**Brock shouted in agony before falling to the ground with a thud. Pikachu then used Iron Tail to free Croagnuk from its chains. Croagnuk then dragged the fried Brock out of the center.  
"Nurse Joy, can i use the phone?" Ash asked politely. "Sure." Replied Nurse Joy. Ash then went to the TV phone where he dialed Gary's number. Gary was now the professor in Kanto after Samuel Oak's death. Then Gary appeared on the screen.  
"Hey Ash, what's shaking?" asked Gary  
"Hey Gary, I just want to send 2 of my pokemon for Gliscor and Buizel." replied Ash. He had Torterra, Infernape, Pikachu,Tauros,Glaile and Starraptor in his current party.  
"Sure Ash" said Gary. Ash then placed Tauros' and Glaile's pokeball in the transfer machine and they dissapeared. 2 pokeballs appeared on the machine. Ash picked them up and putted it in his pocket.  
"Thanks Gary." thanked Ash  
"No problem." Said Gary before the screen went blacked, ending the call.  
"Now for breakfast." said Ash as he went to the cafeteria for eating breakfast, Ash then procceded to the door. After his elite 4 challenges, Ash would go back to Pallet Town to train his pokemon and teach them new moves. But now that the Championship Tournament is in 6 days, he would have to rely on pokemon transfers. When he walked out of the door, he saw a familiar face. "May!?" asked Ash in shock. May just hugged him. "I missed you." said May "I missed you too." said Ash as he hugged May back. They then released each other from the hug."Where are you going?" asked May. "Im going to train. Wanna come?."said Ash."Sure. After placing runner-up in the Grand Festival in this region, I could train my pokemon more in case I wanted  
After putting May's things in Ash's room where there is a spare bed, Ash and May went to train beside a small lake.  
During the training, All of Ash's current pokemon on hand had learned new moves and wanted to battle someone other than their teammates.  
"Hey May, Do you want to battle with me, my pokemon are really itching for one." asked Ash to May.  
"Sure, my pokemon had the same feeling."replied May. Then they had their battle in the training area. "So what are the rules?"asked May.  
"How about a 3-on-3 battle?" replied Ash. "Sounds good to me." said May.  
"Now,Buizel, I choose you!"/Blastoise! Take the stage!"  
The sea weasel and the water turtle with 2 cannon on its back appeared on the field.  
"Ladies first" - Ash said  
"Thanks, Blastoise! Water Gun!"/"Buizel,Aqua Pulse!"  
Blastoise released water from its cannons and Buizel performed Aqua Jet with water pulse,cutting the water gun and ramming into Blastoise,who fell because of the force of the strong combination and fell over, knocked out."Blastoise return! Nice job, Blastoise." said May before releasing another pokeball.  
"Venusaur!Take the stage!"  
"Venusaur!"  
Venusaur appeared on the field,glaring at Buizel."Buizel,Return! This one belongs to another heavyweight."  
"Torterra! I choose you!" Ash said throwing another pokeball  
"Torterra!"  
A turtle with a tree on its back appeared on the field. May,curious, pulled out her pokedex and scanned Torterra.  
**" Continent the evolved form of Grotle. Torterra's tree on its back provides a nesting places for little pokemon. Despite having a great size, its species does not like to fight."** the pokedex beeped. "Torterra looks tough, but Venusaur's strength is equal! Venusaur, Energy Bullet!"  
Venusaur opened her mouth and fired a barrage of Energy Balls.  
"Torterra! Use your own Energy Ball, but dont release it until I say so!" Ash said  
Torterra opened its mouth and charged a green ball of energy in its mouth, but Venusaur's Energy ball barrage are being absorbed by Torterra's Energy Ball, causing it to become bigger.  
"Fire!"shouted Ash  
Torterra fired its bigger Energy Ball to Venusaur hitting her straight in the face, doing a lot of damage.  
"Now! Rock Climb!" Ash said  
"Tor-Tor...TERRA!"  
Torterra's claws glowed white and grew longer, and it stood up on its hind legs before smashing its front legs into the ground, creating a giant mountain under Venusaur. Torterra then scaled the mountain to ram Venusaur.  
"Venusaur! Double Edge-Hidden Power combo!" May shouted so Venusaur can hear her.  
Venusaur charged down the mountain, a golden trail behind her, with several balls of odd power around Venusaur.  
Torterra and Venusaur collided with each other."Venu..."/"Torr.."  
Because of the force of collision of the 2 heavyweights, the mountain collapsed and caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Venusaur was panting heavily while Torterra looked fine.  
"Use Iron Head, Torterra!" Ash said  
Torterra's body was covered in silver aura as he rammed into Venusaur, who wasn't able to survive the attack and was pushed into the lake, luckily she was in the part where water wasn't deep, but Venusaur was knocked out...wet. May returned Venusaur back to its pokeball before throwing another one.  
"Dont worry, You did fine to my opinion  
"Blaziken! Take the stage!" May said as Blaziken appeared on the field.  
"Torterra! Return! Nice job taking Venusaur out." Ash said returning Torterra and preparing another pokeball. "Staraptor, I choose you!" Ash said as Staraptor appeared flying above the field. May scanned Staraptor with her pokedex.**  
" Predator Pokemon. And the evolved form of Staravia. Staraptor has an aggressive temperament and will bravely attack foes that are far bigger than itself." **May's Pokedex beeped "Looks like all of Ash's pokemon have became strong. Blaziken! Sky Uppercut!" said May  
"Staraptor! Dodge it and use Close Combat!" Ash said  
"A flying type using Close Combat!?" May exclaimed in shock "Staraptor is the only flying type capable of using Close Combat." Ash told May  
Blaziken jumped into the air fists glowing, and tried to punch Staraptor but failed, Staraptor then kicked,wing-slapped and pecked Blaziken repeatedly. "Now follow up with Sky Attack-Brave Bird combo!" "Blaziken! Flare Blitz-Aerial Ace combo!" Ash and May commanded  
Staraptor flew at an incredible speed as it is covered by a coat of blue aura while also being coated in glowing light while Blaziken was coated in strips of light and flaring fire. The attacks collided causing an explosion, Staraptor flew back to its spot, blue static from the Brave Bird damaging Staraptor, but Staraptor looking fine. While Blaziken landed in its spot, blue static from the Flare Blitz recoil, with Blaziken panting more heavily than a man who ran 400 miles. Blaziken then fell with a thud, knocked down and out.  
"Wow, Ash's team didn't even received a single scratch." May said but knowing Ash spent 2 years in aura training, 2 years in Mt. Silver training, 2 years winning all 5 regional tournaments and 4 years defeating the Elite 4, she shouldn't be THAT surprised because of Ash's pokemon getting a lot more stronger.  
Ash and May then went back to the pokemon center after recalling all their pokemon, so they can be healed. After the pokemon being healed Ash and May catch on what happened while they did not see each other for a long time.  
"So how was your training of being an Aura Practitioner?" May asked  
"Hard, but way worth it mastering and learning all kinds of aura moves and techniques. So your a top coordinator in Hoenn and your Skitty evolve, Nice." Ash said.  
"How did you-" May asked but was interrupted  
"I was reading your mind using aura." Ash stated "Oh..Can you read Pikachu's mind?" May said looking at Pikachu who is between them.  
"He has a crush on your Glaceon but has trouble confessing his true feelings." Ash said while Pikachu scratched his head in embarrassment. "And your Glaceon misses Pikachu as well" Ash predicted  
"Yes." was all May said. "Why dont you let Glaceon out for the night while we sleep and after we pack so we don't have to worry about packing for tomorrow. I already have 2 tickets for the ship to Lily of the Valley Island." Ash said.  
"When did you get those?" May asked "Yesterday, before my battle with Flint." Ash answered.  
After their conversation, Ash and May ate dinner, went back into their room, packed their things ready for tommorow, and May letting out Glaceon for the night while she and Ash sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a great day...

* * *

**End for this Chapter!**  
**Review! And give me tips on how I can improve my story!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	2. The Preliminary Round! Ash vs Trip!

**The 2nd chapter for The Championship Tournament has arrived! WOO!**  
**Errors**** in Chapter 1:(I din't reread it while i was writing it)  
1) The Championship Tournament is in one week.  
2) May said "I may want to rechallenge the other Grand Festivals."**  
**Alright now enjoy the show!**  
**I dont own pokemon! ):**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long,By the way!**

* * *

Morning came as the sun rises through the windows of the Pokemon Center, blinding the even the ones who are asleep, most notably Ash and May. Sunlight shined at Ash's eyes forcing him to wake up. Now the sun is his 'alarm' clock. Ash then looked and saw May still sleeping and Pikachu and Glaceon sleeping beside each other. Ash could tell that they had a good reunion last night. "_5 more days to go and the Championship Tournament will start." _thought Ash. Ash then arranged his bed, went to the bathroom where he took a morning bath, brushed his teeth,washed his face, before changing into his travel clothes before sitting at his bed and began to think his past battles with his rivals:  
_Charizard using Seismic Toss to defeat Gary's Charizard._  
_Ash's winning battle with Clark thanks to Glaile and Grovyle triumphing Charizard and Quilava's power._  
_Ash's battle against Katie which ended when Grovyle defeated Katie's Walrein with Leaf Blade._  
_His Battle with Morrison ended when Glaile defeated Morrison's Metang thanks to a spinning Headbutt._  
_The bug-to-bug battle between Ash's Heracross and Nando's Kriketune._  
_Ash and Conway's battle which ended when Conway's Dusknoir took a ride into the air with Draco Meteor before falling to the ground along with the meteors._  
_The epic battle between Ash and Paul which ended in a Thunder Punch-Flare Blitz collision, with Infernape being the winner, giving Ash the win._  
_His battle with Trip that ended with collision of Dragon Tail and Electro-Iron Tail with Pikachu as the victor._  
_His battle with Stephan with Ash's Krokodile defeating Stephan's Sawk with a super effective Aerial Ace._  
_His battle with Kotetsu in which the final battle is Pikachu vs Kotetsu's newly evolved Lucario. The battle ended with Lucario getting an Electro Ball to the face._  
_Ash's Higaki Conference Semi-Final opponent is Katherine which ended by Katherine's Gothiettele being defeated by Ash's Snivy once again despite putting up a good fight._  
_Ash's final battle in the Higaki Conference against Virgil, which ended in Eevee being defeated by Snivy's Leaf Storm_  
_His loss against Ritchie due to Charizard's disobeyment._  
_His loss against Harrison with Harrison's Blaziken defeating Ash's Charizard._  
_His loss against Tyson when Pikachu is defeated by Meowth because of fatigue from his last battle with Metagross._  
_And his worst defeat-(even worse than his loss against Paul in Lake Acuity) was against his battle with Tobias where it took 4 of Ash's pokemon to defeat Darkrai and the remaining pokemon just to defeat his Latios._  
But after his losses in the 4 regional conferences, he challenged them again, and this time ended up winning the 4 conferences while the Higaki Conference was already won by Ash,making the Higaki City conference the first conference won by Ash.

* * *

"Ash? What are you thinking about?" asked May. Ash looked at her and replied "My past battles with old rivals. Well let's go, after breakfast." Ash and May went to the cafeteria where they ate breakfast. After breakfast they were about to leave with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and Glaceon on May's shoulder, when...  
"Hey Guys! Wait up!" said Brock? Brock then ran up to the couple."Where did you went? You were gone the whole yesterday after flirting with Nurse Joy in the morning!" shouted Ash to Brock "Well, Croagnuk took me to the pier's ticket booth, where I woke up and paid for a ticket to the ship to Lily of the Valley Island. I then walked home but took me the entire night and morning, and I came back 2 hours ago to pack my things and get ready with you guys but you were gone." explained Brock.  
"So next time, Dont tie Croagnuk in a chair, because Pikachu's Thunderbolt will fry you and leave you unconscious for 8 hours and 37 minutes!" exclaimed Ash  
"Okay"Brock said, lowering his head on shame and embarassment."Well, Let's go!" said Ash as the trio make their way to the Port. They arrived there after an hour and all boarded the ship 'SS. LILY ',where they had some fun in the pool,ate lot's of food at the cafeteria and other things. The group then arrived at the island after 2 days, leaving Ash with 3 days to prepare. After Ash registered for the Championship Tournament,he went to the training grounds behind the trainer's hotels so he could train where Ash bumped into Barry.  
"Hey Ash,Ow...we should stop meeting like this or I'll fine ourselves." Barry moaned still rubbing his head. "Barry, where are you going anyways?"asked Ash who just stood up, still rubbing his head. "To go look for Paul, of course!" said Barry which caused Ash and Brock to sweat-drop, while May looked confused. "Who are you?" asked May, he remembered Paul, the purple-haired trainer who got defeated by Ash in the quarter-finals."I'm Barry"replied Barry."I'm May. Nice to see you too."introduced May."Nice to see you excuse me while I go see my Idol!"Barry said before runnong out of sight."Barry idolizes that pokemon abusing freak?"asked May. Ash told her all about Paul,but never knew someone actually idolizes him."I know right?"asked Ash in confusement.  
The 3 days then passed,the main events in all days is that Ash trained his pokemon:  
**3 days before tournament:Ash trained his Hoenn Pokemon,especially Torkoal (his only win in the Hoenn League, is against Shiftry! Come on People! Why make the turtle like pokemon in Ash's team suck in the anime! The only turtle who rocked is Squrtle,who evolved twice into Warturtle and finally Blastoise.).**  
**2 days before tournament:Ash trained his Johto and Kanto Pokemon,all of them fully evolved and Pidgeot is revealed to have returned to Ash's team.**  
**1 day before tournament: Ash trained all of his Unova Pokemon,in which Ash first had a 3-on-3 battle with Barry using Serperior,Gigalith,and Seismitoad,with Ash winning their battle with a score of 3-0.**  
After all the training they did,the Championship Tournament had finally begun,the opening ceremony started at 10am and the trainers are currently in the main stadium waiting for the battle-match ups for today.  
Ash took a look at all of the trainers in the stadium. All of his rivals were there,execpt for Gary. From Ritchie of Kanto to Trip from Unova.  
"And as the flame of Moltres finally lighting the league torch,the battle matches are on-screen!" the MC announced. The trainers' images were shuffled and stopped,revealing the match ups. Ash looked in surprise when he saw his 1st opponent was Trip. _"Again? Just like in the Higaki Conference."_ Ash thought. Trip also had the same reaction. Ash then found Trip,shaking their hands before saying "May the better trainer win." to each other. Their battle was after Nando's battle with a guy named Jack. Ash and Trip went to look for seats so they can watch Nando's battle before they battle. Brock and May are also with Ash, sitting next to him, while Trip sat in the seat near the exit, preferring to be distant.  
The other match ups are: Barry-Bob,Tyson-Henry,Harrison-Fergeson,Ritchie-Robert,Kotetsu-Joe,Katharine-Clark,Morrison-Virgil,Paul-Katie and the final match is Conway-Stephan.

"Alright folks, the Preliminary Round 1st battle of the Championship Tournament is about to begin in a grass field! Going head to head is Nando,the wandering minstrel with a beautiful harp and Jack,the guy who prefers his rivals and himself strong and formidable. And now let the match begin!" the MC announced.  
"The 1st round battles will be 2-on-2 battles with no time limits! Begin!" declared the referee  
"Alright Roserade,Your up!"/"Swellow! Show him what power means!" Nando and Jack said with Roserade and Swellow appearing on the field."It has been decided that Jack gets the 1st move!" the referee said to the trainers.  
May pulled out her pokedex to scan Roserade because she met Swellow before.**" Roserade. The Bouqet Pokemon, and the evolved form of Roselia. Roserade lures its enemies with a sweet aroma and attacks with a dancer-like elegance." **The pokedex beeped.  
"Alright! Swellow, Wing attack!" Jack commanded. Swellow charged and hit Roserade with its glowing wings."Now Aerial Ace!" Jack commanded as Swellow charged at Roserade with white strips of light covering its body. Swellow then tackled Roserade,sending Roserade flying. "Finish that rose with Brave Bird!" Jack shouted. Swellow was covered by a coat of flames that was later replaced by a coat of blue aura,and proceeded to ram Roserade.

"Roserade! SolarBeam!" shouted Nando. Roserade's rose hands began to glow and fired a beam of solar light to Swellow,with no charging required thanks to the sunny weather. The SolarBeam hit Swellow straight in the head,stopping Brave Bird,and causing Swellow to fall and land to the ground with a was out cold,its eyes being replaced with swirly spirals.  
"Swellow is unable to battle! Roserade wins!" the referee declared."Incredible! After getting a SolarBeam straight to the face, Swellow is down and out!" the MC said."How will Jack respond?" he asked.  
After returning Swellow,Jack pulled out another pokeball and throwed it."Houndoom! Show him what power means!" he said as the black dog with 2 horns appeared on the field, howling at Roserade, who shook a little bit.  
May then pulled out her pokedex to scan Houndoom. **"Houndoom, The Dark pokemon, and the evolved form of Houndour. Houndoom's howl will make any human or pokemon who hear it shudder in fear."** the pokedex beeped.  
"Roserade, SolarBeam!" commanded Nando. "Houndoom, Hyper Beam!" shouted Jack. Both pokemon fired their attacks, which collided, but Hyper Beam went trough the SolarBeam and hit Roserade, sending it flying trough the stadium wall, knocking Roserade out.  
"Roserade is unable to battle, Houndoom wins!" the referee declared. "And with a powerful Hyper Beam, Houndoom easily defeats a tired and disadvantaged Roserade! How will Nando respond?" the MC said.  
After returning Roserade, Nando pulled out another pokeball and throwed it. "Lopunny, Come on out!" Nando said as the brown rabbit with very long ears and feminine appearance appeared on the battlefield. May took out her pokedex to scan Lopunny. **"Lopunny. The Rabbit Pokemon. And the evolved form of Buneary. It cloaks its body with its fluffy hair when it senses danger and being conscious of its looks, never fails to groom its ears." **the pokedex beeped.  
"Houndoom! Flamethrower!" "Lopunny, Focus Blast!" commanded both trainers as Houndoom released a stream of fire from its mouth while Lopunny fired a blue orb of energy from its hands. The attacks collided, resulting in an explosion." Lopunny! Focus Punch!" Nando commanded as Lopunny's hands glowed blue and charges at Houndoom. Lopunny succssesfully punches Houndoom, sending it a few meters away. "Houndoom! Flamethrower!" "Lopunny! Intercept with Thunderbolt!" both trainers commanded as Lopunny fired a bolt of electricity and Houndoom fired a stream of fire. The attacks collided resulting in another explosion. Lopunny then landed to the ground with grace when the smoke cleared.  
"Houndoom! End this with Giga Impact!" Jack shouted. Houndoom was covered in purple energy with yellow spiral and charged at Lopunny. "Lopunny, Grass Knot!" commanded Nando. Lopunny's eyes glowed green and a knot of grass was formed in front of Houndoom's right front leg, causing Houndoom to step on it and tripped, stopping Houndoom's attack. "Now, use Hyper Beam!" Nando commanded. Lopunny fired an orange beam from its mouth straight to Houndoom, who was vulnerable thanks to Grass Knot, and as a result, was hit by Hyper Beam, causing another explosion.  
When the smoke cleared, Houndoom was lying in the ground, spirals in its eyes, knocked out. "Houndoom is unable to battle! Lopunny wins! The victor of this battle is Nando!" the referee declared. "And Lopunny ended the 1st match of the 1st round with a HyperBeam!" the MC shouted through the microphone.  
"Looks like its my turn." said Ash. "Good luck" said May to Ash before kissing him on the cheeck. Ash smiled at her before going to the battlefield. Brock just sulked "Why can't I get a girfriend?" he asked in gloom. "Because you go gaga and crazy whenever you see a girl" May responded. Brock just sulked even more.

* * *

"Alright folks! The next match will be on rocky terrain! The challengers are Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, who won all regional conferences and defeated all elite 4 members before competing in this year's Championship Tournament, and Trip who won the Lily of The Valley conference this year! This two trainers have already battled in the Higaki Conference with Ash as victor, but can Trip take revenge today?" the MC announced.  
"Begin!" declared the Referee.  
"Unfezant! Your up first!" Trip said as the Proud Pokemon of Unova appeared. This Unfezant has no wattles and has a small crest, indicating that its a female.  
_"So this one's a girl. It will be much better in flying so.."_thought Ash before preparing a pokeball and throwing it. "Unfezant! I choose you!" Ash said as his own Unfezant appeared on the rocky field. May did not need to check the pokemon because she saw Ash's Unfezant yesterday.

Ash decided to get the first move. "Unfezant! Taunt!" Ash commanded. Ash's Unfezant's eyes glowed red and so did Trip's Unfezant's body. Trip looked confused, never having heard of that move before but decided to make a move. "Unfezant! Work Up!" Trip said but Trip's Unfezant didn't do what he said and instead glowed blue, preventing her from doing Work Up. "What!?" Trip exclaimed. "Trip, Taunt prevents the opponent to use status moves like Work Up, and will only do Offensive moves until the user of Taunt is defeated." explained Ash. Trip growled before commanding. "Aerial Ace!" Trip's Unfezant charged towards Ash's Unfezant at incredible speed. "Unfezant! Stand at the top of a rock and dodge with Quick Attack at my command!" Ash said. Ash's Unfezant then landed on top of a rock waiting at the right time to dodge. When Trip's Unfezant was near, Ash then shouted "NOW!" Ash's Unfezant flew upwards using Quick Attack, resulting in Trip's Unfezant to crash at the rock Ash's Unfezant was on top at.  
"Now Unfezant! Sky Attack!" Ash commanded as his Unfezant charged at Trip's Unfezant with a glowing body. Ash's Unfezant managed to hit her target before flying back on top of the nearest rock. Trip's Unfezant then got up, with some difficulty. "Unfezant, Up!" commanded Ash. Ash's Unfezant then flew upwards.  
"Unfezant! Aerial Ace!" Trip commanded as his Unfezant charged at Ash's Unfezant with incredible speed, When Trip's Unfezant got close, "Unfezant! Detect!" commanded Ash. Ash's Unfezant's eyes glowed blue before dodging Aerial Ace. "Now Sky Attack!" Ash commanded. Ash's Unfezant's body glowed white and hit Trip's Unfezant's back, sending Trip's Unfezant crashing at another rock, she tried to stand up, only to fall down, swirls in her eyes.  
"Trip's Unfezant is unable to battle,Ash's Unfezant wins!" the referee declared. "Amazing! Ash used the rocks to his advantage resulting in Trip's Unfezant defeat!" the MC said.  
Trip return his Unfezant before throwing another one. "Serperior! Your Up Next!" Trip said. The grass snake appeared on the battlefield, glaring at Unfezant. "Unfezant, Return!" Ash said, returning Unfezant back to her pokeball. "Great job knocking out Trip's Unfezant, Now take a good rest." Ash said, praising Unfezant's efforts.  
Ash turned and looked at Pikachu. "You ready buddy?" asked Ash. "Pika pika!" answered the Electric Rodent. "Alright 'cause I choose you!" he said and Pikachu ran into the battlefield ready to fight and defeat Serperior a second time.

"Serperior! Use Leer!" "Pikachu! Close your eyes!" Both trainers commanded as Serperior's eyes glowed red and shot off 2 red circles from its eyes to Pikachu,who was closing his eyes,resulting in the attack having 0 effect."What!?" exclaimed Trip "Pikachu, Volt-Electro Ball Tackle!" commanded Ash. Pikachu then charged at Serperior,electricity coating his body,then his tail glowed silver while forming a ball of electricity. Pikachu did a flip and hit Serperior with its tail, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Serperior was badly injured and was panting heavily. "Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. Pikachu charged at Serperior again with a white trail behind him. Pikachu tackled Serperior straight in the face. Serperior cant take much more attacks and fell down, knocked out.  
"Serperior is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! The victor of this match is Ash Ketchum!" the referee declared. "Yes!" Ash shouted in joy and May and Brock cheered at Ash's victory against Trip. Pikachu jumped in joy as well. Trip returned Serperior back to its pokeball, smiled and went to the pokemon center.

After that, Ash went back to the hotel to take a rest and watch the rest of the preliminaries along with May and Brock, and the next match is Bob vs Barry...

* * *

**And** **that's it for chapter 2! Who will win the Championship Tournament? Who is the current Pokemon Master? Will Ash and May have sex?  
All of those questions-execpt for the last one will be answered in later episodes of Pokemon: The Championship Tournament!  
Peace!-Btr100**


	3. The Rival's Match! End of Preliminaries!

**Hello! Everybody and welcome to Pokemon: Championship Tournament Chapter 3!**

**This story is mostly all of the other competitor's battles and the match-ups for Qualifying Round 1 will be on the end of this story.  
**

**I dont own pokemon  
Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

_The Championship Tournament gets underway! With Nando defeating Jack and Ash once again defeating Trip in the preliminaries, we will find out the results of the other match-ups today! The 3rd match and the rest of the matches will be rivals of Ash facing off against other trainers! Which rival will win his/her match and which rival of Ash will go down? Find out in this episode!_

* * *

After defeating Trip, Ash, May and Brock were on the hotel room, watching the rest of the matches on TV. The 3rd match is Barry vs a kid named Bob, and Ash and Brock are excited about Barry's progress and May wanted to see how well Barry really is.

**On the battlefield****...**

"Alright, Folks, this match will all be happening in a dirt battlefield!" the MC announced.  
Barry and Bob are on the battlefield, staring at each other. "This match between Barry of Twinleaf Town and Bob of Hoenn will now begin!" the referee declared.  
"Staraptor! Let's go!"/"Blaziken! Go" The trainers said as the Predator Pokemon and the fully-evolved fire type starter of Hoenn appeared on the battlefield.  
"I'll make the 1st move! Staraptor! Aerial Ace!" Barry commanded. Staraptor charged at Blaziken with white strips of light covering its body. "Blaziken, Intercept that attack with Blaze Kick!" Bob commanded. Blaziken's right foot was then covered in flames,jumped high and kicked the incoming Staraptor, in which resulted in an explosion. Blaziken landed to the ground while Staraptor remained in air.  
"Let's finish this quick with Giga Impact!" Barry shouted. Staraptor then charged at Blaziken while being coated with purple energy with yellow spirals. Bob smirked and remained calm. "Blaziken, make that Giga Impact a Giga failure by grabbing Staraptor!" commanded Bob. "AAAH! Staraptor! Abort the attack!" Barry exclaimed in panick. But it was too late for Staraptor as it's wings were caught in Blaziken's grip, but surprisingly, Staraptor's purple energy never dissapeared and still kept continuing on ramming into Blaziken. Blaziken struggled, getting pushed meter and meter away from the field and into the stadium wall.  
"Blaziken! Flamethrower!" Bob commanded. Blaziken released a stream of fire from its mouth to Staraptor, repeating this over and over in an effort to get Staraptor to stop pushing with Giga Impact. But Staraptor never gave up, pushing and pushing until Blaziken's arms finally gave in and allowed Staraptor to ram into Blaziken's chest, still using Giga Impact. Blaziken flew and crashed into the stadium wall, knocking it out.  
"Blaziken is unable to battle, Staraptor wins!" the referee declared. "And thanks to Staraptor's fierce and agressive personality, it never gave up even when being burned by a continuous Flamethrower!" the MC said. Right after those words escaped from the MC's mouth, Staraptor went down, unable to continue battling any longer.  
"Staraptor is unable to battle as well!" declared the referee. "Looks like I said the magic words!" the MC joked with only few laughing at his joke.  
Barry and Bob returned their downed pokemon and prepared another pokeball. "Hitmonlee! Let's go!"/"Sceptile! Stand Up and avenge my downed Blaziken!" both trainers said as the Kicking Pokemon and the Forest Pokemon appeared on the battlefield.  
"Hitmonlee! Mega Kick!" Barry commanded. Hitmonlee's left foot glowed blue and kicked Sceptile hard, sending Sceptile flying. "Sceptile, Leaf Blade, Back-to-Back!" Bob commanded. Sceptile's eyes opened and its Leaf knives on its arms glowed green and grew longer, and charged at Hitmonlee. "Hitmonlee! Close Combat!" Barry shouted. Hitmonlee's eyes glowed red, and it got into a showdown of Leaf Blades and Close Combat kicks. Some attacks hit, Some attacks missed, some attacks were blocked, and it ended when Sceptile 'Leaf Uppercutted' Hitmonlee, sending him flying. "Now Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" commanded Bob  
as Sceptile jumped with its Leaf Knives glowing green and long.  
"Hitmonlee! Blaze Kick!" Barry shouted. Hitmonlee's right foot was ignited in flames as Leaf Blade and Blaze Kick collided and Sceptile and Hitmonlee passed trough each other like they were ghost, and landed back in the ground. With Hitmonlee in front of Bob and Sceptile in front of Barry. After 2 minutes, Sceptile finally fell, knocked out and with swirls in its eyes.  
"Sceptile is unable to battle! Hitmonlee wins! The victory goes to Barry of Twinleaf Town. "Yes! Wohoo! Great Job Hitmonlee!" Barry shouted with happines before getting a hug by Hitmonlee. Bob returned Sceptile and went to the pokemon center.

"Looks like Barry won" said Ash "Impressive, He is a good trainer" said May. Brock just nodded and the trio just went on to watch the rest of the battles.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle! Sceptile wins so the victor is Tyson!" the referee declared as Tyson won his match.  
"Camerupt is unable to battle! Blaziken wins so the victor is Harrison!" the referee declared as Harrison won his match.  
"Infernape cannot battle any longer! Raichu wins so the victor is Rithcie!" the referee declared as Ritchie won his match as well.  
"Ferrothorn is unable to battle! Lucario wins so the victor is Kotetsu!" the referee declared as Kotetsu win his match too.

"Alright folks! 4 more matches to go and we are going to the 1st round of the qualifying rounnds! The next match will be on rocky terrain and the battlers are Katharine, the trainer with a demanding Gothitelle and Clark 'The Conductor!'! Now who will win in this one?" the MC said.  
"Alright, Mandibuzz, Come on out!"/"Typhlosion! Battle time!" both trainers said as the Bone Vulture pokemon of Unova and the fully evolved fire starter of Johto appeared on the battlefield.  
"Mandibuzz! Dark Pulse!" Katharine commanded. Mandibuzz fired a purple beam of circles from her beak to Thyploshion. "Typhlosion, Intercept with Flamethrower!" Clark said using his baton to 'conduct' Thyplosion. Thyplosion then released a stream of flames from its mouth, which collided with Dark Pulse and caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Clark called out a command "Typhlosion! Dig!" Right after Clark said that, Typhlosion dug underground and Mandibuzz was confused, trying to find Typhlosion.  
Seconds later, Typhlosion came out of the ground and was headed for Mandibuzz. "Mandibuzz, Dodge then Dark Pulse!" Katharine commanded. Mandibuzz dodged Typhlosion that was about to ram into her and fired another purple beam of circles at Typhlosion. "Use Focus Blast!" Clark commanded. Typhlosion then fired a blue orb of energy which collided with Dark Pulse, creating a small explosion. Typhlosion then landed to the ground. "Mandibuzz! Giga Impact!"/"Typlosion! Flare Blitz!" both trainers commanded. Mandibuzz charged at Typhlosion with purple energy with yellow strips covering her body, while Typhlosion charged at Mandibuzz with orange flame coating its body. The 2 pokemon then collided, trying to overpower each other. "MANDDIII"/"TYPHLO!" both pokemon shouted before an explosion occured, with the smoke clearing up quickly and revealed the knocked out Mandibuzz and Typhlosion.  
"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Its a draw!" declared the referee.  
"And now that's a showdown of power that resulted in a draw!" said the MC.  
After returning their downed pokemon, they prepared another pokeball and throwed it. "Darmanitan! Showdown!"/"Go get them, Charizard!" both trainers said as the Blazing Pokemon and the fully evolved fire-starter of Kanto appeared on the rocky battlefield.

"Use Flamethrower!" commanded both trainers as both fire types released a stream of fire at each other. The flames collided, causing another explosion which cleared up rather quickly.  
"Darmanitan, use Bulk Up!" Katharine commanded. Darmanitan's body was then covered in crimson aura, and it flexed its muscles, raising its Attack and Defence.  
"Charizard, Dragon Claw!"/"Superpower when Charizard gets too close!" both trainers commanded. Charizard's claws glowed blue, and charged at Darmanitan. When Charizard is about to slash, Darmanitan grabbed both claws and throwed Charizard into some nearby rocks. Charizard then stood up with some diffculty, not backing down just yet. "Charizard! Fire Blast!" Clark ordered. A glowing,orange orb formed in Charizard's mouth and fired it, hitting Darmanitan and exploding on impact,causing Katharine to shield her eyes, and once the explosion was over, Katharine took her hands off her eyes and gave a command. "Darmanitan! Flame Charge!" She ordered.  
Darmanitan then stomped repeatedly until dust covered it and out of the dust, Darmanitan charged at Charizard with fire around its body. Darmanitan rammed into Charizard, who took major damage. "Now Darmanitan, use Hammer Arm on the head!" Katharine commanded. Darmanitan's arms glowed white, and hit Charizard straight on the head,causing another explosion. Darmanitan then jumped back to its spot on the battlefield. When the smoked cleared, Charizard was down but not out, then he stood up with difficulty, and then his tail flame grew bigger and his eyes turned red. Blaze was activated.

"Alright! Now Charizard! Flare Blitz!" commanded Clark. Charizard's body was then covered in blue flame and charged at Darmanitan. "Darmanitan! Fire Punch! Both hands!" commanded Katharine. Both of Darmanitan's fist was ignited with flames and charged at Charizard as well.  
Their attacks then collided, both pokemon trying to overpower one another, then moments later, an explosion which was resulted because of the collision of the attacks occured. After two minutes, the smoke cleared, revealing both fire types still standing though they were heavily exhausted. They stared at each other for minutes and then, Charizard fell down, unable to battle any longer.  
"Charizard is unable to battle! Darmanitan wins so the victory goes to Katherine of Unova!" the referee declared. Clark returned Charizard to its pokeball and walked to Katharine and shared a handshake with her.

"And that ends this battle, now will trainers Morrison and Virgil come to Battle Field C?" the MC said. Morrison and Virgil appeared on the battlefield of Stadium 3. They were in the locker rooms, watching the other battles before they were called.

"The current match between Morrison of Verdanturf Town and Virgil from Humilau City of Unova is happening in icy field in stadium C!" announced the MC.  
"Begin the match!" the referee said, raising his 2 flags.  
"Steelix! Let's Go!"/"Vaporeon! Go!" both trainers shouted before throwing their pokeballs towards the field. Out of the pokeballs, a large snake whose body is made of steel and rock that is harder than diamonds appeared on Morrison's side while a blue combination of a fish, dog and cat appeared in Virgil's side.  
"Steelix, Start this up with DragonBreath!" Morrison commanded. Steelix then released a stream of green fire from its mouth heading to Vaporeon.  
"Vaporeon! Jump and use Hydro Pump!" Virgil commanded. Vaporeon jumped upwards to avoid DragonBreath and then released a massive stream of water from its mouth to Steelix. Hydro Pump managed to hit Steelix in the face, but Steelix just shrugged it off. "Steelix, Iron Tail!" Morrison commanded. Steelix's tail glowed white, and Steelix did a turn to hit Vaporeon with it, but Vaporeon dodged, so the only thing Steelix hit is the Icy ground which cracked from the impact of Iron Tail and Steelix's weight.  
"Nice job dodging, Now Aqua Tail!" Virgil commanded. Vaporeon's tail was then covered in spirals of water. Vaporeon did a flip and then hit Steelix with it straight to the face.  
"This isn't working, Steelix, come back!" Morrison said as Steelix was hit by the pokeball's beam, making it go back to its pokeball. "Now Metagross! Let's Go!" Morrison said as the Iron Leg Pokemon that looked like a tank with four wheels and 4 brains smarter than a supercomputer appeared on the icy battlefield.  
"METAA!" Metagross exclaimed after being brought out to its pokeball. Vaporeon growled.  
"Metagross, Use Gyro-Thunder Punch!"/"Vaporeon,Aqua Tail!"both trainers commanded. Metagross' arms glowed yellow and was soon covered with sparks of electricity and then spinned, a yellow orb around it while spinning instead of the normal blue. Metagross then charged at Vaporeon who was already charging at Metagross with a tail that is covered with spirals of water. Vaporeon then did a flip and slammed its tail onto the spinning Metagross, but was overpowered by the Gyro-ThunderPunch combination and was sent flying into a ice rock.  
"Vaporeon are you okay?" Virgil asked his water-type. "Vaa!" Vaporeon answered in affirmative. Virgil then looked at Metagross. "That Metagross is tough, I have to find a way around that strength. But how?" As Virgil was thinking, Morrison remembered Ash's matches on the Sinnoh League that he watched on TV.  
He remembered Ash aiming Heracross' Megahorn towards the ground, stamped its feet and lifted the ground with a Horn Attack that sended Kriketune flying. Morrison could do that with Metagross' ThunderPunch!  
"Metagross! Use ThunderPunch and aim to the ground close to Vaporeon!" Morrison commanded, May, who was still watching the rest of the matches looked confused. "What is Morrison doing?" asked May. "I think I know.." replied Ash.  
Back to the icy battlefield, Metagross' arms was covered with yellow sparks of electricity and punched the ground very close to Vaporeon, making Metagross's arms stuck in the icy ground underneath Vaporeon. "Now Metagross, Use Superpower!" commanded Morrison. Metagross' body was then covered in a red aura, before lifting part of the icy ground Vaporeon was on top of, sending Vaporeon flying and crashing into the stadium wall, knocking Vaporeon out.  
"Vaporeon is unable to battle! Metagross wins!"the referee declared.  
"Folks, Im getting a little 'deja vu' moment here. When Metagross used ThunderPunch to the ground close to the opponent and sending its opponent flying with SuperPower, is similar to Ash and Nando's battle at the Sinnoh League 10 years ago, with Ash using Heracross' Megahorn to the ground and sending its opponent flying with Horn Attack!" the MC said.  
May, who was still watching the battles on TV, looked surprised. "Morrison copied your strategy?" May asked Ash. "Yep." replied Ash bluntly.  
Virgil returned Vaporeon bact to its pokeball, and prepared another one. "Flareon! Let's go!" Virgil shouted as the fire evolution of Eevee appeared on the battlefield.  
"That's a good choice, since both of Morrison's pokemon are part steel type" commented Brock. Ash and May nodded.

"Disadvantage or not, were still going to win! Metagross, use ThunderPunch to the ground several times!" Morrison shouted. 2 of Metagross' arms were covered with yellow sparks of electricity and punched the icy ground repeatedly, after a few minutes, large cracks appeared all over the icy field.

"Flareon! Use Will-O-Wisp!" Virgil commanded. 2 red rings formed around Flareon's body, which then transformed into small blue fireballs, Flareon then fired all of the blue fireballs.  
"Metagross, Dodge with Magnet Rise and then Hyper Beam towards the field!" Morrison commanded. Metagross' body glowed yellow and rised off the icy ground, dodging all of the blue fireballs. Metagross then fired an orange beam to the field, which caused an explosion.  
When the smoke cleared, Flareon wasn't hurt, but the icy field was was heavily damaged and caused the large icy ground to be break. Now, large chunks of ice floated over the cold water, if Flareon fell into the water, its bye-bye for Virgin's progress and hello for Morrison's advancement into round 1 of the qualifying rounds.

"Flareon! Hyper Beam!" commanded Virgil. Flareon fired an orange beam from its mouth, heading straight for Metagross. "Metagross! Gyro Ball!" Morrison commanded. Metagross' arms glowed blue and then spinned rapidly, cutting the Hyper Beam before slamming its spinning body to Flareon, who took full force of the attack, was sended flying and crashing into the stadium wall, down but not out. It then got up after a lot of struggling.

"Flareon! Build up all of your strength and use Flame Charge!"/"Metagross! Iron Head!" both trainers commanded. Flareon's body was coated in orange flames before rocketing towards Metagross, who was charging at Flareon with its body covered in silver aura. Both pokemon then collided head-to-head with their attacks, trying to overpower each other, but Metagross was too much for Flareon, whose flame coat dissapeared, stopping its Flame Charge before being send away flying and crashing at the stadium wall, while Metagross, unable to stop its attack, crashed into one of the ice chunks floating in the cold water, destroying the ice chunk and sending Metagross in the cold water.  
Flareon didn't stand up when it crashed into the stadium wall and Metagross rised above the water once again, but has spirals in its eyes, unable to continue battling.

"Both pokemon are unable to continue! But seeing Virgil is out of pokemon, Morrison wins!" the referee declared "And after nearly destroying the ice field, Morrison finally won after a destructive battle!" the MC said through the michrophone.

Virgil returned his downed Flareon, and walked to Morrison, who returned Metagross to its pokeball and thanking it for its wonderful job. "Good Battle." Virgil said to Morrison. "You were good yourself." said Morrison before sharing a handshake with Virgil . They then walked to the pokemon center.

"Now folks the current match between Paul of Veilstone City, and Katie of Lilicove City from Hoenn will be happening on a rocky terrain at stadium B." the MC announced through the microphone.

"This battle will now begin!" the referee declared, raising both flags.

Paul and Katie prepared a pokeball. "Katie, I heard that you were knowned to analyze your opponent's moves carefully, but let's see if you can read mine. Dusknoir, stand by for battle!" Paul commented before throwing his pokeball to the field, and out of it was a black ghost with one eye that has a yellow iris and a red pupil and also has an illusion of a scary face at its stomach.

"Hmm..Alright! Mismagius, come on out!" Katie exclaimed before throwing her pokeball on the field. Out of it was another ghost, but this time, it looks like it was wearing a purple coat and a purple hat bit with no arms.

"Look's like Paul obtained another pokemon off-screen." said Ash. "They look creepy" May said before opening her pokedex to scan both ghost-types.

**"Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokemon. And the evolved form of Dusclops.**** Dusknoir receives electrical waves from the Spirit World with its antenna, and is said to take people to the spirit world as well." **the  
pokedex beeped before May turned to Mismagius.

**"Mismagius, the Magical Pokemon. And the evolved form of Misdreavus. Mismagiums has the power to put someone into a deep sleep and will make the victim enter a strange world, not noticing that it is a dream. If Mismagius is knocked out, its victim will wake up."** the pokedex beeped. May then put her pokedex back to her pocket before turning her gaze at the TV again.

"Mismagius, Destiny Bond!" Katie commanded. Mismagius's body glowed purple, and so did Dusknoir's body. "So your trying to take Dusknoir down along with Mismagius, eh? I already know what your going to do. Your going to knock out Dusknoir first, and when I send my 2nd pokemon against your tired Mismagius, my 2nd pokemon pokemon will knock out Mismagius, resulting in my 2nd pokemon's defeat and my downfall." Paul said, already predicting Katie's strategy, while Katie looked in shock, how did Paul know her current strategy?

May also looked in shock. "Just one move, and Paul already knows his opponent's strategies?" she asked "Paul predicted every one of my moves during my full battle with him in Lake Acuity and the Sinnoh League ten years ago. It cost me the battle in Lake Acuity but I overcomed his predictions at the Sinnoh League, winning me the match." Ash said. May just returned her gaze at the TV screen.

"Mismagius! Shadow Ball!"/"Dusknoir! Dark Pulse!" both trainers commanded. Mismagius formed an purple orb with purple static around it and fired it at Dusknoir, who fired a purple beam of circles from its hands. The attacks collided, but the Dark Pulse destroyed the Shadow Ball and hit Mismagius, sending it crashing down the rocky terrain, knocked out cold. But after that, Dusknoir's body was covered by a purple aura before falling down and crashing into the rocky ground, knocked out.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!" the referee declared. Paul and Katie returned their pokemon back to their pokeballs, before preparing another one.

_"Looks like this Paul kid ruined my strategy, he's good." _Katie thought, then Paul spoke up.

"Electivire! Stand by for battle!" Paul exclaimed as he throwed his pokeball at the field. Out of the pokeball was a yellow humanoid-like pokemon with two long and extendable tails which looked like wires and has a 'socket' at its back.

"Perfect. Golem! Go!" Katharine exclaimed before throwing her pokeball at the field. Out of the pokeball was a rock with 2 hands,2 feet and a head potruding at the center of its rocky shell.

May pulled out her pokedex and began to scan Golem. **"Golem, The Megaton Pokemon and the evolved form of Graveler. Its rocky shell is so hard that even full-powered dynamite fail to destroy it."**the pokedex beeped. May then returned her pokedex back to her pocket and turned her gaze towards the battle.

"Golem! Use Rollout!" Katie commanded. Golem retreated to its shell and rolled towards Electivire with great speed. "Electivire! Ice Punch!" Paul commanded. Electivire's right hand glowed freezing blue and charged towards Golem.

"I know people would use that move. Golem! Switch to Fire Punch!" Katie commanded. Golem stopped rolling and Golem's right hand was ignited in flames and collided with Electivire's Ice Punch.  
But bad news for Katie, for Paul had predicted this. "Electivire, Psychic!" Paul commanded. Electivire's eyes glowed blue and Golem's body glowed blue as well, before being lifted into the air with Electivire's mind, then Electivire threw him on the left side of the battle field and then threw him o the stadium wall behind Paul, before Electivire threw Golem, 30 feet away from the battlefield!

"Electivire, Let go!" commanded Paul. The blue glow on Electivire's eyes dissapeared, and Golem began falling down to the rocky ground. Golem then landed to the ground with a thud, knocking Golem out.

"Golem is unable to battle, Electivire wins, which means the victor goes to Paul of Veilstone City!" the referee declared. "And Paul wins it with a score of 2-0 and not even Katie, who opponents have trouble defeating, lost to Paul's pokemon's superior strength!" the MC said through the microphone. Katie, returned Golem to its pokemon and thanking it for its hard work, and not being a sore loser, walked up to Paul and gave him a hand shake before walking back to the pokemon center.

Minutes later they moved to the final match of the preliminary rounds. Conway vs Stephan in a normal battlefield.

"This battle between Conway and Steven from Unova will now begin!" the referee declared "FOR THE LAST TIME! MY NAME IS STEPHAN NOT STEVEN!" Stephan shouted to the referee, causing Conway to chuckle. "My my. You've got quite the temper there, but remember we have a match to continue." he told Stephan.

"Yeah, I know. You dont need to tutor me." Stephan said before preparing a pokeball. Conway also prepared a pokeball.  
"Slowking, Go!"/"Sawk! Battle with me!" both trainers exclaimed before throwing their pokeballs. On Conway's side was a pink salander and a hippopotamus comnined that is standing up, with a spiny red and white ruff around its neck and on it head was a Shellder that looked like a crown. And on Stephan's side was a blue humanoid pokemon that is wearing a karate suit.

"Who's that pokemon?" May asked as she took out her pokedex.

**"Slowking, the Royal Pokemon. and an evolved form of Slowpoke. The crown on its head is a Shellder who bitten its head, and when Shellder bites Slowking's head, it causes Slowking to become more smarter. If Shellder is removed from its head, Slowking will have memory loss."** the pokedex beeped.  
May then turned to scan Sawk.  
**"Sawk, the Karate Pokemon. When his belt is tighter, his attacks become more stronger."** May's pokedex beeped. May then turned her attention to the TV and returning her pokedex to her pocket.

"Alright, Slowking, Use Water Pulse!"/"Sawk! Counter with Focus Blast!" both trainers commanded. Slowking formed an orb of blue, glowing water in its hands,while Sawk formed a blue orb of energy in his hands. Both pokemon then released their attacks and fired, both attacks colliding and destroying both orbs, causing a small explosion, making it difficult to see, but Stephan used this to advantage.

"Sawk, use Karate Chop!" Stephan commanded. Sawk ran towards Slowking in the dust, which cleared rather quickly, but not stopping Sawk from charging into Slowking, who was still standing in its spot.

"Slowking! Use Ice Beam when he get close!" Conway commanded. Slowking formed an orb of blue ice in its mouth then waited for Sawk to come close. Sawk then jumped with its right hand glowing, but before Sawk could even strike, Slowking fired a beam of cold ice, which hit Sawk straight on the chest, sending Sawk flying and crashing into the ground. Sawk then stood up. But Stpehan decided to change his mind.  
"Sawk return!" exclaimed Stephan before returning Sawk to its pokeball, and then preparing another one. "Now Zebstrika, Go!" Stephan exclaimed as he threw a pokeball on the field. Out of it was a black zebra with white zigzagging stripes and bands on its body and limbs.

"Who's that?" asked May before she scanned it with her pokedex.** "Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokemon. And the evolved form of Blitzle. Zebstrika is full of explosive power comparable to a flash of lightning."** the pokedex beeped. May returned it to her pocket and set back her gaze on the TV screen.

"Zebstrika, Use Wild Charge!" Stephan commanded. Zebstrika coated itself in electricity and charged at Slowpoke. "Slowpoke! Psychic!" Conway commanded. But Zebstrika was too fast for Slowking and tackled him, before Slowbro could even perform Psychic. Slowbro was sent flying into the stadium wall, down but not out. Conway then turned around to his pokemon.  
"Slowbro, Return! Thanks to you, I now know what pokemon is my pokemon going to use." Conway said before throwing a pokeball.  
"Dusknoir! Let's Go!" Conway exclaimed as he was throwing a pokeball. Out of the pokeball was the familiar ghost Paul used earlier as his 1st pokemon against Katie.  
"Dusknoir! Trick Room!" Conway commanded. Dusknoir's eye glowed green as a blue-green transparent walls and ceiling appeared around the battlefield. "Stephen, Welcome to Trick Room, It will be on effect even if you can't see it and it will only dissapear when Dusknoir is defeated." Conway said as the transparent walls got invisible.  
Stephan growled inside for someone got his name wrong again.  
"I don't know what it's effect is but I'll soon find out, Zebstrika! Wild Charge!"/"Speed is your disadvantage, Use Focus Blast!" both trainers commanded. Before Zebstrika could even coat itself in electricity, Dusknoir had already fired Focus Blast, which hit Zebstrika near the legs, sending Zebstrika flying.  
"Dusknoir, Fire Punch!" Conway commanded. Both of Dusknoir's hands ignited in flames and then swiftly appeared in front of Zebstrika in seconds, before punching Zebstrika with its ignited hands, sending Zebstrika falling down to earth, and crashed with a loud thud, knocking Zebstrika out.  
"Zebstrika is unable to battle! Dusknoir wins!" the referee declared.  
May looked in shock, "Isn't Dusknoir supposed to be slow?" She asked "Yeah, but using Trick Room will make the slowest pokemon have the speed of light and the fastest pokemon slower than a Shuckle." Ash explained to May, who nodded her head and turning her gaze back at the screen.

Stephan returned Zebstrika back to its pokeball. "Good job Zebstrika. Now Sawk, come back out!" Stephan exclaimed as he threw Sawk's pokeball at the field, and out of the pokeball was Sawk, who quickly meditated before standing up in a battle stance.

"I'm at a disadvantage, that Dusknoir looks like a ghost type, but luckily I thought Sawk some moves that isn't Normal or Fighting, Sawk, Use Fire Punch!"/"Dusknoir, use ThunderPunch repeatedly!" both trainers commanded.  
But before Sawk could even ignite his hand in flames, Dusknoir appeared right in front of and punched him with 5 electrifying punches and Dusknoir landed the last ThunderPunch in Sawk's stomach, sending Sawk flying into the stadium wall, knocking Sawk out.

"Sawk is unable to battle1 Dusknoir wins! So the winner is Conway!" the referee declared "It's over! The preliminariy rounds are over and now take a good look on the screen as the match-ups for the next round which will be happening tomorrow are on screen!" the MC announced.

The top 64 trainer's images were shuffled and came to a stop. Ash looked at the TV screen to look for his opponent and was surprised at the match-ups, he was facing Ritchie tomorrow. _"Oh Ritchie, I will win this rematch." _Ash thought to himself.  
"Don't worry Ash, You'll win this!" encouraged May. " I know" said Ash. Ash's stomach then grumbled. "Heh, guess I'm hungry." Ash said. Ash and his friends all laugh before going to the cafeteria. Tomorrow was Ash's rematch against Ritchie.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**And that ends Chapter 3! Will Ash make up his loss against Ritchie tomorrow, or will Ash lose to Ritchie again, just like in his match against him in the Indigo Plateu Conference?**

**Peace!-Btr100  
**


	4. Ash vs Ritchie!

**Hello Everybody and welcome to the the 4th chapter of The Championship Tournament! It's Ash vs Ritchie! Who will win? Who will lose? All these questions will be answered in today's chapter!  
I do NOT own pokemon :(**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

_"After getting past the preliminary round and defeating his Unova rival, Trip, Ash is now going to the 1st round of the Qualifying Rounds with his 2nd opponent, Ritchie, the boy Ash lost to in the Indigo Plateau , resulting in Ash only making it to the Top 16. Now who will win this rematch, Will it be Ash or Ritchie? Well were totally not gonna ask that all day right? So read Chapter 4 of The Championship Tournament!"_

* * *

After getting past the prelimminaries, Ash, Brock and May are all asleep in their hotel, where trainers and his/her friends can stay until the tournament is over. Meanwhile, Ash is having a very relaxing dream that turned into a nightmare.

_Dreamworld..._

_Ash had finally finally gotten past the 1st and 2nd events of the Championship Tournament. And now, he will next battle, the master of all pokemon trainers! Ash then walked into the battlefield. But once he looked at his opponent, he felt a sensation of fear ring in his body, his opponent is shadow and his face cannot be seen. The mystery opponent threw out his pokeball and out of it, Darkrai appeared, shocking Ash. Darkrai then fired a Dark Pulse attack...heading straight for Ash!  
"NOOOOO!" Ash shouted before shielding himself from the Dark Pulse with an Aura Shield, but its power is so intense that the entire stadium exploded.  
_

Then just about after his dream-turned-nightmare ended, the sunlight shined at Ash's eyes, forcing him to wake up. Well atleast its better than Pikachu releasing 100,000 volts of electricity shocking your veins just so you could wake up. Ash then walked into the bathroom, where he took a morning bath, brushed his teeth and changed his clothes before walking out to find everybody except Pikachu still asleep.

"And I thought I was the heavy sleeper." Ash muttered before going out of the hotel room, heading for the cafeteria, with Pikachu following him. Once he arrived at the cafeteria, he went to the section where the eat-all-you-can is located and decided to eat spaghetti, a cup of ketchup and orange juice, putting it on his tray, before sitting down at a nearby chair, where he gave Pikachu the cup of ketchup before eating his own food, while Pikachu licked the ketchup in excitement, for Pikachu still has his 'loving ketchup' trait in his mind even though its been 10 years after Ash won the Higaki City Conference.

After eating, Ash decided to make a call, so he called Liza at the TV phone. After waiting, Liza appeared on the screen.  
"What's up Ash?" Liza asked. "Hey Liza, I just want Charizard here at the Lily of the Valley Island." replied Ash. "Figures. I already sent Charizard to fly there, in fact 2 days ago. But I think he might be close to your location." Liza said.  
"Really? Well Alright, I'll just wait, my match doesn't start for another 3 hours anyway." Said Ash. "Bye Ash!" Liza said before ending the call.

Exactly after the phone call ended, a loud roar came from outside, and Ash decided to check it out, when he did he was looking at his bigger, and taller Charizard. Charizard, as usual, scorched Ash with Flamethrower before hugging its master. Ash laughed and Charizard let him down. Ash then pulled out a pokeball that Ash has been keeping in his pocket, in case he needs Charizard for tough battles, and returned the bigger, dragon-like Kanto Fire starter back in its pokeball.

"Now to call the Officer Jenny of Vermilion City for Blastoise." Ash said. Ash's pokemon for his battle with Ritchie are Blastoise, Charizard and Pikachu, as Ash decided to use the same pokemon that fell to Ritchie's pokemon in the Indigo Plateau Conference ten years ago.  
Of course, Ash and his pokemon had gotten stronger for the last ten years, defeating all elite 4 members of each region and all of the regional conferences, but ignoring the Championship Tournament 5 years ago, and according to the rules of the pokemon league, a trainer has to win at least 1 regional conference or defeat at least 1 regional Elite 4 group.

Ash then dialed Vermilion City Officer Jenny's number, and after waiting, Officer Jenny appeared on the screen. "Oh Ash! Is there any of my service i can give to you?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Is my Blastoise still there? I just want him here for my next match." said Ash. "Yes, In fact, he is feeling down lately, and I think he misses you. Would you like me to transfer him to your location?" asked Officer Jenny. "Yes please!" answered Ash. Seconds later, Blastoise's pokeball appeared on the transfer machine. Ash then put it in his pocket.  
"You can have your Blastoise for as long as you want. The other members of the Blastoise Squad can put out fires on their own." said Officer Jenny said before ending the call.  
After the call, Ash went outside to train behind the trainer's hotel.

"Alright guys! Come on out!" Ash said before releasing Charizard and Blastoise out of their pokeballs and Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and ran next to the 2 Kanto starters, all awaiting their trainer's orders.  
"Alright Guys! Your rematch with Ritchie is in 3 hours! I want all of you to have a sparring match, Charizard spars with Pikachu,and Blastoise spars with Unfezant! Alright go to the spot you want to spar." said Ash. He then released Unfezant out of her pokeball so it can spar with Blastoise. The pokemon then left, looking for a place to spar with their partners.

Pikachu,Unfezant, Blastoise and Charizard eventually found a large sparring space in the middle of the forest. Pikachu and Charizard took their fighting stances at the sparring space.

Charizard started the match with Flamethrower, which Pikachu easily dodges. Pikachu then charged at Charizard while in mid-air using Quick Attack, and just as Charizard was about to be striked in the chest by Quick Attack, he grabbed Pikachu with his arms, and threw Pikachu at a nearby tree, but despite that, Pikachu still looked fine. Ash had obviously trained all of his pokemon seriously at Mount Silver.

"Is that the best you can give me?" Charizard asked. "Nope, this is just starting!" replied the electric mouse before charging at Charizard with Quick Attack, but before Charizard can fly up, Pikachu hopped on to Charizard's back.  
"Now taste my Thunder!" Pikachu shouted before releasing a massive beam of thunder from his body to Charizard's back, making the Kanto Fire starter scream out in pain, as Pikachu's Thunder is much more powerful than any other Pikachu's Thunder. Pikachu continued to electrecoute Charizard. Charizard's eyes then glowed red before his entire body was covered in a green coat that prevented Thunder from doing any more damage as Charizard performed Protect. Charizard then flew up in the air and tossed Pikachu before descending down.  
"Hey, HEELLPP!" Pikachu shouted as fell down.  
Charizard then began to form a ball of very hot and concentrated ball of fire as he prepare to use Blast Burn, the ultimate fire attack. Pikachu then somersaults and performed Volt Tackle while still falling down. Charizard then fired the beam of concentrated energy of fire straight to Pikachu, who collided with Blast Burn, but Pikachu,still performing Volt Tackle, slowly cutted trough the Blast Burn, when its near to Charizard, Pikachu formed an Electro Ball Tail and hitted Charizard straight in the face, with a combination of Volt Tackle,Electro Ball, and Iron Tail, causing an explosion that almost knocked Unfezant and Blastoise off their feet.

When the dust cleared, both pokemon are still standing, though heavily fatigued and are about to fall over until a familiar voice said,"Pikachu and Charizard's sparring match is over" All 4 pokemon turned around to see that it was their trainer, May and Brock.

Pikachu ran and climbed up to Ash's shoulder while Charizard went near some trees to find some berries to eat. "Alright Unfezant and Blastoise! Sparring time!" Ash told his 2 other pokemon, who obeyed and went to the center of the field and taking a battle stance.

Blastoise started the match with a Water Gun, which Unfezant easily dodges. Unfezant then executed an Aerial Ace, but Blastoise used Withdraw, before getting hit by Unfezant's Aerial Ace, but not doing much damage.

"You'll need more than speed to penetrate my sturdy defense, babe." Blastoise taunted. "Err..I'll show you power tubby!" Unfezant exclaimed before covering her entire body with a white coat and began charging towards Blastoise.

"You call that power? Please!" Blastoise huffed before firing a beam of ice at Unfezant, which froze her solid, and began to crash into the ground. But the ice coat didn't last long as Unfezant executes Brave Bird, destroying the ice around Unfezant's body, and covering Unfezant in a coat of blue aura. Unfezant continued to charge towards Blastoise. Blastoise retreated into its shell and begins to spin around in a rapid speed with a blue orb around him. Blastoise inside the shell, then rolled upwards and collided its Gyro Ball attack with Unfezant's Brave Bird, causing an explosion and both pokemon to fall and crash into the ground, causing dust to fly.

Once the smoke and dust cleared, both pokemon were struggling to get up, but Ash interrupted them. "Alright guys, you can lie down now. I can heal you in a jiffy." Ash said. "You can heal pokemon? How?" Both May and Brock asked.

Ash ignored the questions and his eyes and body glowed bright blue. Ash's body then released blue beams of light heading straight for the injured Charizard, Pikachu, Blastoise and Unfezant. When the blue beam hit the 4 injured pokemon, the blue glow on Ash's body dissapeared and the 4 pokemon stood up, looking like they were in a vacation for five months.

"Oh yeah, We forgot that you learn the art of aura and is mastering and learning every one of the aura tecniques." Both Brock and May said, a little jealous of Ash being a high skilled Aura Guardian.  
"No need to be jealous Top Coordinator May about my great aura skills. The only thing you need to do is to help do my mission # 4: which is to get Brock here..oh I don't know...A FRICKIN' GIRLFRIEND!" Ash exclaimed. May just sweat-dropped and this caused Brock to scream like he lost his will to live.

**"WWHHHYYYY?! WWWHHYY DO THEY HAVE THE GOOOD STUFFF?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" **shouted Brock to the skies and heavens above and the only response he got was a Murkrow comically passing above the trio.

"Murkrow! Murkrow!" exclaimed the Murkrow as it flew in the skies.

Brock just fainted and fell to the ground with a thud, causing the AdvancedCouple **(What? They're a couple now, there's no need to ship them together.)** to sweatdrop. Ash returned all of his pokemon-except Pikachu-back to their pokeballs and helped May carry the broken-hearted Brock back to the trainers' hotel.

The AdvancedCouple carried Brock back to their room at his bed at the trainers' hotel. "How long will he be in his lonely and loveless state?" asked May to her boyfriend. "About...3 hours and 12 minutes." replied Ash. "And speaking of 3 hours, my match is in 5 minutes!" exclaimed Ash before snapping his fingers, and after the snap, he vanished! "Huh, Aura Teleportation? Well gotta go to the match." May said before leaving their temporary room. **(What? In the anime, 1 month is equals 2 episodes! And their backpacks can carry an entire Kitchen set! And people don't get killed by**** electroucution, burns and poison!)**

* * *

Ash instantly appeared on the trainer's waiting room, where trainers can wait for their matches. And exactly after being in the waiting room, the MC's voice boomed through the microphones. "Trainers Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Ritchie of Frodomar City, can you please go to the main stadium for your match please?" Ash smirked and went on his way to the main stadium. After minutes, Ash was finally in the main stadium and walked into his trainer's box, with Ritchie, waitng for his opponent for minutes.

"Alright Folks, the 1st match of the Qualifying Rounds Part 1 is about to begin in the main stadium, with competitors Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Ritchie of Frodomar City battling in a grass field in a 3-on-3 battle!" the MC announced through the microphone.

Ash with Pikachu and Ritchie with Sparky walked at the center of the battlefield and shared a handshake with each other. Even Pikachu and Sparky shaked paws, wishing good luck to each other.

"So Ash, I saw all of your victories in all the 5 regional conferences and your victories against all the regional groups of the Elite 4, and that is my inspiration for my victory in the Indigo League and the Johto League Competitions." said Ritchie to Ash.

"Let's count this match as a rematch for my loss to you back at the Indigo League, 10 years ago, Ritchie." Ash said before both trainers walked back into their boxes.

"Pika-pika!"/"Raii!" Pikachu and Sparky said to each other before going back to their trainer's boxes.

"This 3-on-3 match will begin NOW!" declared the referee.

"Blastoise! I choose you!"/"Frosty! Go!" both trainers exclaimed before throwing their pokeballs in the field. On Ash's side was a blue turtle, with 2 cannons equipped on its back, and on Ritchie's side was a floating face that looked like a soccer ball, with blue eyes and large flat teeth. It was a Glalie, nicknamed "Frosty".

"So you've traveled in all of the 5 regions and caught new pokemon, huh? Good for you." said Ash. Ritchie just smirked "That's not all the surprise I'll give you today Ash!" exclaimed Ritchie.

"Trainer Ritchie will have the 1st move." the referee declared.

"Alright! Frosty, Use Ice Beam!"/"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" both trainers commanded.

Frosty's body then glowed blue and released a beam of freezing energy from its head to Blastoise, who fired 2 big streams of water to Frosty. The attacks then collided, but Hydro Pump, cutting through the Ice Beam and hitting Frosty.

"Now, Use Gyro Ball!" commanded Ash. Blastoise retreated to its shell and spun around, forming a blue ring around him, before rolling towards Frosty.

"Freeze him with Blizzard!" Ritchie commanded. Frosty's body glowed blue again as it released a freezing beam of wind at Blastoise. But Blastoise cut through the Blizzard with ease, ram into Frosty, sending it crashing into the stadium wall, knocking it out.

"Glaile is unable to battle! Blastoise wins!" the referee declared.

Ritchie then returned his Frosty back to its pokeball, before throwing another one.

"Zippo, Go!" Ritchie exclaimed as he threw the pokeball. Out of the pokeball, was the flying fire type that looked like a dragon, roaring loudly.

"CHARRRRR!" Zippo roared.

"Blastoise, Return!" Ash said as he returned Blastoise to his pokeball. "Nice job taking out his Glaile, Now take a good rest." Ash said to Blastoise, before preparing another pokeball.

"Now, Charizard, I choose you!" Ash said, releasing the Flame Pokemon out of its pokeball.

"CCCCHHHHHAAAARRRRIZZZARRDD!" roared Charizard as he shoot flames towards the sky.

"Now Charizard, Flamethrower!"/"Use Flamethrower too, Zippo!" both trainers commanded. Both Charizards fired a stream of fire heading for their targets. The Flamethrowers collided, with Charizard's Flamethrower completely overpowering Zippo's and hit Zippo on the face.

"Charizard, Use Dragon Claw and make it a barrage!" Ash commanded. Charizard swiftly charged at Zippo, claws glowing blue. When Charizard is in front og Zippo, he slashed Zippo with his glowing claw, over and over again.

"Seismic Toss, Charizard!" Ash commanded. Charizard lifted Zippo into the air, spins around, still lifting Zippo, and then tossed Zippo into the ground. Zippo crashed into the ground, head-first, causing dust to fly around.

When the dust cleared, Zippo have swirls in his eyes and was knocked out cold.

"Ritchie's Charizard is unable to battle! Ash's Charizard wins!" declared the referee. Exactly aftter saying that, May finally arrived, taking a seat and cheering for Ash.

Ritchie recalled his Zippo, before looking at his trusty Sparky. "Ready Sparky?" asked Ritchie. "Rai!" replied Sparky. "Alright, Go!" exclaimed Ritchie as Sparky hopped into the field.

"Alright, Pikachu! Get in there and show them how strong you are!" exclaimed Ash as Pikachu hopped into the field as well, facing Sparky. Pikachu was battling his evolution for the 3rd time, but this time, there was no need for a rematch.

"Pikachu, Use Quick Attack!"/"Sparky! Volt Tackle!" both trainers commanded. Pikachu dashed at Sparky with a white trail behind him, while Sparky was charging at Pikachu with electricity coating his body.

"Pikachu, Dig!" commanded Ash. Pikachu jumped and dived towards the ground, creating a hole in the ground. Sparky noticed this, and tried to stop its attack, but it cant, and continued to charge towards the hole.

"Pikachu! Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded. From underground, Pikachu heard the command, and covered himself in an electric coat, heading back up. Sparky continued his Volt Tackle when seconds later, Pikachu came from underground, and Volt Tackled Sparky in the stomach, sending Raichu flying, and stopping his Volt Tackle.

"Now Pikachu! Volt Tackle upwards!"/"Use Giga Impact!" both trainers commanded. Pikachu jumped, covered in a coat of electricity and heading straight for Sparky, while Sparky fell down, but with a purple energy with yellow strips of light coating his body, heading straight for Pikachu.

The 2 electric mouse collided with their attacks, resulting in an explosion, and both pokemon to fall down, but Pikachu soften his fall by using Thunderbolt to the ground, landing safely, while Sparky landed face-first to the ground, sending dust to fly everywhere.

When the dust cleared, Sparky had swirls in his eyes, and is not able to battle any longer.

"Raichu is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! So the trainer advancing to the 2nd round of the Qualifying Rounds is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" declared the referee. The crowd went nuts and the one cheering loudest of them all is Ash's girlfriend, May. "Well folks, just like in his battle with Trip, Ash won without losing any pokemon!" the MC said.

Ash then walked up to Ritchie. "Great battle, Ritchie." Ash said "Thanks Ash, Next time we battle, I'm winning it!" Ritchie said with determination. Ash just smiled and Aura Teleported into the empty sit next to May.

"Hello" said Ash without warning, and causing May to jump a little. "Oh, Hi Ash, You scared me!" exclaimed May. "Sorry. Interested in watching the other battles?" asked Ash. "Yes" was the only word May answered.

"Rhydon is unable to battle! Empoleon wins! The winner is Barry!" the referee announced.  
"Magmortar is unable to battle! Loppuny wins! The winner is Nando!" the referee announced.  
"Conkeldurr is unable to battle! Gothitelle wins! The winner is Katharine!" the referee announced.  
"Aggron is unable to battle! Shuckle wins! The winner is Conway!" the referee announced.  
"Staraptor is unable to battle! Ursaring wins! The winner is Paul!"the referee announced.

"Folks! 2 more matches and it is off for the 2nd round of the Qualifying Rounds! The current battle here at the main stadium is at at an ice field, and the competitors are Morrison of Verdanturf Town and Kotetsu from the Unova region!"

"Let the battle begin!" declared the referee.

"Ferrothorn, Go!"/"Arcanine, Out you go!" both trainers exclaimed as they threw their pokeballs.

On Morrison's side was a big canine, that has large fur around its head, and looks like a tiger, the evolved form of Growlithe appears on the battlefield. While on Kotetsu's side was a large flattened durian that is made up of metal, covered in thorns, with tree green thorny tentacle disks made out of metal on its head.

"Morrison will have the 1st move! And Begin!"the referee declared.

"Alright! Arcanine! Let's use Flamethrower!"/"Ferrothorn! Flash Cannon!" both trainers commanded. Arcanine released a stream of fire from its mouth, heading for Ferrothorn, who fired a silver beam of energy from one of its tentacles. The attacks then collided, resulting in an explosion.

After the smoke cleared, Morrison decided to make a move. "Now Arcanine, Use Flame Charge!" Morrison commanded.

Arcanine's eyes glowed red, and its body was cloaked in flames, and then charged at Ferrothorn with a burning body. Arcanine managed to hit Ferrothorn, who took damage from the 4X super effective attack. Ferrothorn slid a few meters back, and Arcanine ran back into its spot.

"Finish it with a Fire Fang!" Morrison commanded. Arcanine charged at Ferrothorn with its teeth ignited in flames. Arcanine the bited Ferrothorn with its burning teeth, before running back to its spot. Ferrothorn was burned, covered in flames, before falling to the icy ground with a thud.

"Ferrothorn is unable to battle! Arcanine wins!" the referee declared. Kotetsu returned Ferrothorn and prepared another one.

"Alright! Swanna, Go!" Kotetsu exclaimed as he threw the pokeball. Out of it was a white swan with blue feathers on its underside.

"Arcanine, Return!" Morrison said as he returned Arcanine back to its pokeball. Morrison then threw another one. "Gliscor! Go!" Morrison exclaimed as he threw the pokeball. Out of it was a vampire-bat with large pinchers and very sharp fangs, and a really large tail that Gliscor is using to stand up because its legs are really short.

"Swanna! Ice Beam!"/"Gliscor! Dodge upwards and then use X-Scissor!" both trainers commanded. Swanna opened its beak and fired a beam of freezing energy heading straight for Gliscor, who dodged the Ice Beam by flying upwards. Gliscor's pinchers then glowed white, before forming it in a X position, and began charging towards Swanna.

"Swanna! Use Ice Beam again!" Kotetsu commanded. Swanna opened its beak and fired another beam of freezing energy. "Gliscor! Dodge it quick and continue your X-Scissor!" commanded Morrison.

Gliscor dodged the Ice Beam and hit Swanna with its X-Scissor. "Now fly back and use a full powered Giga Impact!" Morrison commanded. Gliscor flew back to its spot and made a u-turn, coating its body in purple energy, and heading straight for Swanna.

"Swanna, Use Giga Impact as well!" Kotetsu commanded. Swanna covered itself with purple energy, and charged at Gliscor.

The 2 pokemon then collided, trying to overpower one another and using every ounce of strength they could muster, then suddenly, Swanna's purple coat of energy dissapeared, and was rammed by Gliscor, straight at the chest. Swanna then fell and crashed into the icy ground, knocking Swanna unconscious.

"Swanna is unable to battle! Gliscor wins!" The referee declared.

"It looks like Morrison's in the lead, but Kotetsu's last pokemon wouldn't be easy." Ash said, watching the battles with May, along with the massive crowd.

"Lucario! Go!" Kotetsu exclaimed as he threw another pokeball. Out of iy was the evolved form of Riolu. "LUCCARRIOO!" Lucario roared as it was brought into the battlefield.

"Let's make this battle quick Gliscor and use Hyper Beam!" Morrison commanded. Gliscor opened its pinchers and fired an orange beam from both of its pinchers, both beams heading straight for Lucario.

"Lucario! Aura Sphere!" Kotetsu commanded. Lucario formed a sphere of aura in its left hand, and threw the sphere at Gliscor, only to collide with Gliscor's Hyper Beam. But Aura Sphere cutted through the Hyper Beam and hit Gliscor, who fell and crashed into the icy ground with a thud, unconscious.

"Gliscor is unable to battle! Lucario wins!" the referee declared. "And Lucario defeats Gliscor easily with an Aura Sphere!" the MC said. Morrison returned his Gliscor back in its pokeball, and threw another one. "Go, Arcanine!" Morrison exclaimed as he threw the pokeball, and out of it was the evolved form of Growlithe that defeated Ferrothorn earlier.

"Arcanine! FlameThrower!" Morrison commanded. Arcanine fired a stream of flames from its mouth, heading straight for Lucario. "Lucario! Jump and then Aura Sphere!" Kotetsu commanded.

Lucario jumped and avoided the super effective Flamethrower, and in mid-air, threw a sphere of Aura, which hit Arcanine. Lucario then landed at the icy ground, awaiting his master's orders. "Arcanine, Flare Blitz! Let's Go!" Morrison shouted. Arcanine coated itself with fire, and charged at Lucario.

"Lucario! Brick Break!" Kotetsu commanded. Lucario's right paw glowed white, and raised in in the air, waiting for Arcanine to get close. When Arcanine was close enough, Lucario karate chopped Arcanine's head with Brick Break, resulting in an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Arcanine was lying down, down and out.

"Arcanine is now unable to battle! Lucario wins!" the referee announced. "With a devestating Brick Break from Lucario, Arcanine is down and out!" the MC said.

Morrison returned his Arcanine back into its pokeball and threw another one. "Let's rock this! Metagross!" Morrison exclaimed as he threw the pokeball. Out of it was a tank like pokemon with 4 legs, and an X on its face.

"Aright, Metagross! Use Psychic!" Morrison commanded. Metagross' eyes glowed blue, and Lucario's body glowed blue too, as Metagross began to control him with its 4 brains. Metagross threw Lucario at a ice rock, then another, then another, and then Metagross threw Lucario into the air!

"Let's finish this up with Hyper Beam!" Morrison commanded. Metagross opened its mouth and formed an orange ball of energy, charging it up for Hyper Beam.

"Lucario! Force Palm!" Kotetsu shouted as loud as he can. Lucario heard its trainer's command, and did a somersault, now falling down with force instead of gravity. Lucario's paw glowed as he felled down with more speed.

Metagross fired its Hyper Beam at the falling Lucario, but it was slowly cut in half by Lucario's Force Palm. Lucario slowly advanced through the Hyper Beam, cutting it in half with Force Palm, and when Lucario finally touched Metagross' face, he fired a light yellow blast from its paw, resulting in an explosion that almost knocked Kotetsu and Morrison off their feet and all of the people watching fall off their seats.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed both steel-type pokemon panting, and heavily fatigued. Lucario and Metagross glared at each other for minutes, and finally, Metagross fell down, with spirals in its eyes.

"Metagross is unable to battle! Lucario wins! Which means the victor is Kotetsu!" the referee declared. "And its over folks! The battle between Kotetsu and Morrison is now history, and It looks like the final battle of the Qualifying Rounds # 1 is about to begin! Will Trainers Harrison and Tyson go to the main stadium for your battle?" the MC said.

Morrison and Kotetsu returned their pokemon back to their pokeballs, and shared a handshake, before walking back to the pokemon center. While Ash, a little dissapointed that Morrison lost, set his gaze at Tyson and Harrison, who are now walking towards the battlefield.

"Alright Folks! We are now on to the final battle of the 1st round of the Qualifying Rounds! The battle between Tyson of Mauville City and Harrison of Littleroot Town is about to begin!" the MC said.

"Sceptile, Go!"/"Weavile, Let's Go!" both trainers exclaimed as they threw their pokeballs at the field. On Tyson's side was a grass type, that looked like a lizard, with 6 yellow seeds on its back, and has a bushy tail, while on Harrison's side was a dark blue weasel-like pokemon with a red crown that looks like a fan.

"Let the battle, Begin!" the referee declared.

"Weavile! Dark Pulse!"/"Sceptile! Use SolarBeam!" both trainers commanded. Weaviled opened its mouth and fired a purple beam of circles, while Sceptile's back seed glowed white as it fired a beam of solar power.

The 2 powerful attacks collided and resulted in an explosion of light that reached high into the sky, blinding everyone.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_And so...After winning against Ritchie in the 1st round of the Qualifying Matches, some of our hero's rival have won their matches: Barry,Nando,Katharine,Conway,Paul and Kotetsu, while Morrison lost, and now who will be victorius in the last battle of the 1st round of the Qualifying Matches? Will it be Harrison or Tyson? Stay Tuned!_

* * *

**That's the end of my 4th chapter! Bye! For now...  
Give me tips if you have one!  
**

**Peace!-Btr100  
**


	5. Tyson vs Harrison! Ash vs Barry!

**Hello everybody and welcome to the 5th chapter of Pokemon: The Championship Tournament!  
This will show the results of Tyson's and Morrison's battle, who is Ash going to face in the 2nd round of the Qualifying Matches, and the match-ups for the 3rd round of the Qualifying Matches.**

**Oh, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year guys!  
**

**I DON'T OWN Pokemon  
Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

_The last battle of the first round of the Preliminary Matches is underway! The battle is Tyson of Mauville City against Harrison of Littleroot Town, the trainers that won against Ash in a full 6-on-6 battle in the Johto and Hoenn Leagues respectively, 10 years ago. The battle begun with a SolarBeam-Dark Pulse collision that resulted in an explosion of light that reached high into the sky. Now, the result of this battle will finally be revealed! Who will win? Will it be Harrison, or will it be Tyson?_

* * *

The Dark Pulse and SolarBeam collided, creating an explosion of light that reached high into the sky, blinding everyone. The explosion then cleared, revealing Sceptile and Weavile lying down to the ground, knocked out with swirls in their eyes.

"Weavile and Sceptile are unable to battle!" the referee declared. Tyson and Harrison returned their downed pokemon back to their pokeballs and prepared another one.

"Metagross! Go!"/"Houndoom! Come on out!" both trainers exclaimed as they threw their pokeballs. On Tyson's side was a tank with four legs and a large X made out of metal in its face, and on Harrison's side was a black dog with 2 horns at its head.

"Begin!" the referee announced.

"Metagross! Use Hammer Arm!"/"Houndoom! Dodge!" both trainers commanded. One of Metagross' arms glowed white and Metagross charged at Houndoom, and when it got close, Metagross attempted to punch Houndoom with its glowing arm, but Houndoom dodged.

"Now use Flame Charge!" Harrison commanded. Houndoom's eyes glowed red, and its body was then coated in flames and then began to charge towards Metagross.

"Metagross, Iron Defense!" Tyson commanded. Metagross' body shined white briefly as Metagross raises its defense. Houndoom managed to hit Metagross with Flame Charge, but Metagross looked like it didn't even felt it and was only pushed a few meters back. Metagross' hard steel defenses made Houndoom take damage to itself, as it hit its head on it.

"Now Metagross! Hyper Beam!" Tyson commanded. Metagross opened its mouth as it fired an orange beam heading towards Houndoom. The Hyper Beam engulfed Houndoom and caused an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Houndoom's eyes were swirly, and it has no energy to stand up.

"Houndoom is unable to battle! Metagross wins!" the referee declared. Harrison returned his downed Houndoom back to its pokeball, and prepared another one.

"Now Blaziken! Let's Go!" Harrison exclaimed as he threw the pokeball, and out of it was the fire starter of the Hoenn Region, standing tall and proud. _"Metagross' Defenses are strong, but I bet its Special Defense isn't as high. Looks like i have to do some long range attacks."_ Harrison said in his thoughts.

"Blaziken! Flamethrower!" Harrison commanded. Blaziken fired a stream of fire from its mouth to Metagross. Metagross was then hit by the super-effective Flamethrower.

"Blaziken! Fire Blast!" Harrison commanded. Blaziken opened its mouth and formed a big orb of fire. Blaziken then fired the orb of fire and landed a direct hit on Metagross. Then Metagross was suddenly engulfed by flames, indicating that its been burned.

"Now, Blaziken! Blaze Kick!"/" Metagross! ThunderPunch!" both trainers commanded. Blaziken's feet was then ignited in flames, and charged at Metagross to kick it with its burning feet. While one of Metagross' arms glowed yellow, covered with sparks of electricity, and procceded to punch Blaziken.

The 2 attacks then collided, resulting in an explosion. Once the smoke cleared, both Blaziken and Metagross are panting heavily, but suddenly, Metagross falled down to the ground with a thud, knocked out.

"Metagross is unable to battle! Blaziken wins!" the referee declared. Tyson then returned his downed Metagross back to its pokeball and prepared another one. "Alright! Meowth, Go!" TYson exclaimed as he threw his pokeball into the field, and out of it was a cat wearing 2 blue cowboy boots, a red scarf, and a blue hat with a feather.

"Blaziken, Finish this quick with Flamethrower!"/"Meowth! Thunder!" both trainers commanded. Blaziken then fired an stream of flames, while Meowth fired a massive bolt of thunder from its body. The attacks collided, but Meowth's Thunder was more powerful than Flamethrower and cutted through it, hitting and shocking Blaziken.

"Meowth, Thunderbolt!"/"Blaziken, Flamethrower again!" both trainers commanded. Before Blaziken could even form flames in its mouth, Meowth already fired a bolt of electricity from its body, hitting and shocking Blaziken again, pinning it down the ground. Blaziken then tried to stand up, but yellow static electricity appears around Blaziken's body, paralyzing Blaziken. Blaziken then stood up, but the paralysis did not make it easy.

"Now Meowth, one final Thunderbolt!" Tyson commanded. Meowth then released a large bold of electricity from its body, hitting and shocking Blaziken again. Blaziken's body was covered by yellow static electricity, but it was too much for Blaziken and it fell down, with a thud, unconscious.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! Meowth wins! The winner of this match is Tyson!" the referee declared. "And with a shocking defeat for Harrison, we are now moving into the 2nd round of the qualifying Matches, and the matches for tomorrow are on-screen!" the MC announced. The giant screen then showed the match-ups, and Ash then saw him battling against Barry tomorrow.

"Looks like I'm facing the giant mouth, huh, Let's see if he can survive long enough against me." Ash said before walking back to the trainer's hotel, along with his sweet May.

Minutes later...

Ash and May had finally arrived in the lobby of the hotel, only to hear an **"OWWWWWWW!"**

Ash and May bumped into Barry. "Would someone tell me why do we bump into Barry whenever he sees us?" Ash muttered so only May could hear. "Maybe his brain isn't programmed to stop running and bumping into us!" May answered. "Hey I heard that! You have ten seconds to pay your fines! 10.9.8.-" Barry started counting only to be interrupted.  
"Alright Barry! You need to drop the caffeine! What do you eat for breakfast anyways?" asked Ash. "Waffles for breakfast, anything for lunch and dinner, and heaps of ice cream for dessert." answered Barry. "Heaps?" the AdvanceCouple asked. "5 cups" Barry replied. This caused the AdvanceCouple to fall anime-style, but soon stood up.

"Oh and Barry, have you seen Nando,Katharine,Conway,Paul,Tyson and Kotetsu?" asked Ash. "Yeah, me and Paul introduced each other to Katharine and Nando, and had lunch together, but Paul,Katharine and Nando went outside for training. I have no idea who Tyson or Kotetsu is, and I have no idea where Conway is." Barry replied.

Exactly after Barry saying that, Tyson and Kotetsu walked through the automated door and Ash automatically greeted them. "Hey Tyson and Kotetsu, nice battling skills out there! Especially Kotetsu, your Lucario just took out all 3 of Morrison's pokemon by its own!" greeted Ash. "Thanks!" said Tyson and Kotetsu.

May then walked up to Ash. "Ash who's the guy next to Tyson?" May asked. "That's Kotetsu, my rival in the Unova Region, and the trainer I beaten at the Quarter-finals of the Higaki City Conference." Ash said, introducing Kotetsu.

"Nice to meet you, I'm May." introduced May. "Hi, I'm Kotetsu." introduced Kotetsu. Then suddenly they heard Ash's stomach screaming for food. "Heh, looks like my stomach is running low on food." Ash said. Ash then pulled out his pokedex and looked at the time, it was 12:17, and his match started at 10:00 which means he was watching the rest of the matches for 2 hours.

"Eh, its been 2 hours. Lets have lunch." said Tyson. Soon they were in the cafeteria, where they were eating, the boys were talking about their next battles.

"So Tyson, who are you going to battle next?" asked Ash. "I think his opponent would be me" said a random voice behind Ash, this startled Pikachu, who was on Ash's shoulder, finish eating, and fired a powerful Thunderbolt attack at the random person. "AAAAAAHHH!" said the man, before falling to the ground with a thud. The man was revealed to be Conway.

"Oh its just Conway, making a random and unexpected greeting again. So Tyson, your battling Conway?" asked Ash. Tyson nodded. Then, Conway stood up.

"Hey Pikachu, what did I do? Anyways, next time you see me, I will be holding the certificate of being the ultimate Pokémon Master ever! Now to my secret training." Conway said before dissapearing out of sight.

"I don't who that guy is, but he creeps me out." May said. "Tell me and Dawn about it." muttered Ash so only May could hear. After they were finished eating, Tyson,Kotetsu and Barry went out to train for their next matches, while Ash went for the TV phone to make a call to Gary.

Ash dialed some numbers on the TV phone, and not a minute later, Gary appeared on the screen. "Hey, Ash! How's it going?" Gary asked.

"Great! I just need Gliscor,Infernape and Garchomp for my Blastoise,Charizard and Unfezant." said Ash. "Coming right up." said Gary. Ash put his 3 pokeballs in the transfer machine, which dissapeared, and was replaced by a new set of pokeballs. Ash then put the pokeballs in his pocket. "Thanks, Gary." thanked Ash.  
"No problem." said Gary before ending the call.

Ash went outside for training alongside his girlfriend, May and they went to the back of the trainer's hotel for training.

"Alright! Come on out, everybody!" exclaimed Ash, as he threw 3 pokeballs, and out of it was Gliscor, Infernape and Garchomp. "Alright, everyone! Its training time! Now, let's see how good you 3 are! Pikachu spars with Gliscor, and Infernape with Garchomp!" commanded Ash to his current team.

Gliscor and Pikachu walked into the center of the field and took a fighting stance.

"Hey buddy, taste my Cross Poison!" Gliscor exclaimed as he started his sparring match with Pikachu. Gliscor's pincers glowed purple and Gliscor put them in an X position, then he fired the purple X at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged it, and fired purple toxic from his mouth. Gliscor dodged it, and his pincers glowed red as he charged at Pikachu, preparing to strike him with his red pincers. Pikachu jumped and both of his paws glowed white, as he began to clash them with Gliscor's red glowing pinchers.

Finally, Pikachu's glowing paw struck Gliscor's chest, while Gliscor's left red pincher struck Pikachu at the head, causing the 2 pokemon to land to ground. Gliscor's pincers then glowed white, and he putted them in an X position as he charged at Pikachu, preparing to slash him with it. While Pikachu's tail glowed and shined like metal, and charged at Gliscor, preparing to slam his Iron Tail into him.

The Iron Tail and X-Scissor collided, resulting in an explosion. Once the explosion cleared, Pikachu and Gliscor were still okay. "Alright guys, its Infernape and Garchomp's turn!" said Ash, with Pikachu hopping into his shoulder and Gliscor to fly and land at the hotel roof.

Infernape and Garchomp took their spots at the field and took a fighting stance.

"Let's start with this!" Infernape shouted as he released a stream of flames from its mouth, but a spinning Metagross doing a Bullet Punch suddenly gets in the line of Flamethrower, and instead of hitting Garchomp, it hits the stray Metagross, sending it flying into a nearby tree, knocking the tree down and knocking the Metagross out.

"HEEYY! THAT'S MY METAGROSS!" someone shouted. The boy ran up to his injured Metagross, revealing the boy to be Barry. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY METAGROSS!" shouted Barry to Ash.

"Well, Infernape accidentally fired a Flamethrower at the Metagross that looked like it was going dizzy." replied Ash. Barry just sighed. "Well we were just training with my newly-caught Metagross, and I had it spar with Empoleon, but a single Hydro Cannon was enough to blast Metagross in the wrong direction." Barry said, sweatdropping.

"Hey Ash, Let my Metagross battle your Garchomp!" Barry exclaimed. "You do know we're battling each other tomorrow right?" asked Ash. "Yeah, but I only got Metagross 10 minutes earlier plus the only moves it knows are Bullet Punch and Meteor Mash! Please?" Barry exclaimed. "Fine." said Ash reluctantly.

Then, Barry woke Metagross out of its unconsciousness, thanks to the injuries being minor. "Hey Metagross, would you like to have your 1st battle?" Barry asked. "Meta!" Metagross agreed. May then acted as referee.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Ash's Garchomp and Barry's Metagross! And begin!" said May.

"Garchomp, let's start with Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. "Metagross! Cut Flamethrower with Meteor Mash!" Barry commanded. Garchomp opened his mouth and fired a stream of flames from it, But Metagross' arm glowed yellow and cut through the Flamethrower with ease.

"Garchomp! Earth Power!" Ash commanded. Garchomp's body glowed golden-yellow and it punched the ground, causing the ground to crack with yellow light erupting from it. The crack traveled its way to Metagross, who took hit from the super-effective attack.

"Alright Garchomp, Swords Dance!" Ash commanded. Garchomp's eyes and body glowed blue, and it began to do a mysterious dance, after the dance, Garchomp's blue aura brighten even more before dissapearing.

"Now Garchomp! Shadow Claw!" commanded Ash. Garchomp's claw glowed purple and slashed Metagross with it. Metagross was pushed a few meters back, thanks to Shadow Claw being super effective against a Psychic type, along with the boost-up from Swords Dance.

"Now Garchomp, finish this with Outrage!"/"Metagross! Try to block all of the strikes with Meteor Mash!" both trainers commanded. Garchomp's eyes glowed red and Metagross' arms glowed yellow. Garchomp swiftly appeared in front of Metagross, punching and kicking Metagross swiftly and repeatedly, while Metagross tried to block all of the blows with Meteor Mash, but Garchomp wasn't letting it.

Finally, Garchomp karate-chopped Metagross at the X mark on its face, causing dust to fly around. When the dust cleared, it revealed Metagross lying down with swirls in its eyes and Garchomp's eyes still red, showing that his confused.

"Metagross is unable to battle! Garchomp wins! The winner is Ash!" declared May happily. Ash returned his confused Garchomp. "Thanks Garchomp, you were awesome." said Ash to his confused Garchomp, who was now in his pokeball. Barry returned his downed Metagross. "Thanks, you'll have your rematch with him tomorrow." said Barry to his Metagross as he was recalling it to its pokeball.

"I'm going back to training, and I'll beat you Ash!" Barry exclaimed before running off. Ash just chuckled. His match with Barry was going to be fun. Suddenly, Brock appeared, fully recovered from his 'loveless state earlier. "Hey guys! What did I miss?" he asked, causing the AdvanceCouple to sigh.

**Tomorrow at 10:am...**

"Hello folks, and welcome to the 2nd round of the qualifying matches! Our first match will be on a grass battlefield in a 3-on-3 battle with no time limit. The competitors are Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Barry of Twinleaf Town!" the MC announced. The crowd cheered loudly, especially May while Brock just watched with a smile on his face.

"This match will now begin!" the referee declared.

"Gliscor! I choose you!/"A flying type battle it is then! Staraptor!" both trainers exclaimed as they threw their pokeballs. On Ash's side was a black bat with vampire fangs, scorpion-like tail, and 2 giant pincers as claws. While on Barry's side was a hawk with brownish-gray plumage, a red tipped crest on its head  
and a white spot on its forehead.

"Gliscor! Begin this with Quick Attack!"/"Quick Attack as well, Staraptor!" both trainers commanded. Gliscor and Staraptor charged at each other at a fast speed with a white trail behind them. When Gliscor and Staraptor were near each other, Ash gave a command.

"Agilty!" shouted Ash. Gliscor disappeared in a flash, causing Staraptor to stop its attack and begin looking for him. Suddenly, Gliscor appeared behind Staraptor.

"Gliscor! Thunder Fang!" Ash shouted. Gliscor's fangs glowed yellow with sparks of electricity around it. He then bit Staraptor in the right wing, causing Staraptor to cry out in pain and fall down.

"Staraptor! Your falling! Get up!" shouted Barry. Staraptor opened its eyes and flew back up, avoiding getting crashed. "Great Staraptor! Now use Aerial Ace!" shouted Barry.

Staraptor's body was then engulfed by white strips of light, charging at Gliscor.

"Gliscor! X-Scissor!" shouted Ash. Gliscor's pincers glowed white as Gliscor put them in a X formation, and charged at Staraptor.

The 2 flying types collided with their attacks, struggling to overpower one another. "Gliscor! Use Giga Impact!" shouted Ash.  
Gliscor's body was then covered in purple energy and it overpowered Staraptor's Aerial Ace, causing the strips of light around Staraptor's body to disappear and Staraptor to fall down and crash into the ground, knocking Staraptor out.

"Staraptor is unable to battle! Gliscor is the winner!" the referee declared. Barry returned his downed Staraptor and threw another pokeball.

"Metagross! Let's go!" Barry exclaimed a he threw his pokeball. Out of it was a tank with 4 brains and legs, with a X formation in its face.  
"Gliscor! Return!" Ash said, returning Gliscor back to its pokeball.  
"Now! Garchomp, I choose you!" exclaimed Ash as he threw his pokeball, and out of it was the Dragon type pokemon that looked like a shark with a cut on its dorsal fin.

"Garchomp! Dragon Rage!" Ash commanded. Garchomp's eyes glowed red and it fired a blue beam of energy, which landed a direct hit on Metagross, pushing it 5 meters back.

"Now Flamethrower!"/"Flash Cannon!" both trainers commanded. Garchomp fired a stream of fire from its mouth, while Metagross' X on its face glowed white, and it fired a beam of silver energy. The attacks then collided, resulting in an explosion.

"Metagross! Confusion!" Barry commanded. Metagross' X on its face glowed pink, and so did Garchomp's body, and Metagross began to control Garchomp with its mind. Metagross then threw Garchomp at the stadium wall, hurting Garchomp. Garchomp's eyes then became stars, and he began to walk like he's drunk, indicating its been confused.

"Metagross! Finish Garchomp with Meteor Mash!" commanded Barry. Metagross' arms glowed yellow as it charged to punch Garchomp with it. But Garchomp, still confused, grabbed Metagross' glowing arm and did a friendly handshake.

"Wow folks, that Confusion attack made Garchomp see Metagross as a friend instead of an enemy!" the MC announced. "Just like in my battle with Katie." muttered Ash to himself.

Then, Garchomp spinned Metagross around, and then throwed it at the stadium wall, making Metagross crash into it, also knocking it out. **(What? A Swellow can carry a Donphan, that's for sure!)**

"Metagross is unable to battle! Garchomp wins!" the referee declared. Then the confused Garchomp fired a Flamethrower to the referee. "AAAAHH!" shouted the referee as he ducked to avoid the flames. Luckily, Ash recalled Garchomp back to its pokeball, preventing the confused Garchomp to do anymore damage.

"Sorry about that ref." apologized Ash. "Eh, no problem, I've been lost in the middle of the city since I was a kid." the referee said to Ash, forgiving him and his Garchomp. Barry also returned his downed Metagross, before preparing another one.

"Let's finish this quick! Empoleon!" Barry exclaimed as he threw the pokeball into the field, and out of it was a tall penguin with a body made of steel and the final evolutionary form of Piplup.

Ash prepared a pokeball and threw it at the battlefield. "Infernape, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw the pokeball into the field, and out of it was the fire ape with a flaming crown, looking forward to finish the battle.

"Empoleon! Let's use Hydro Pump!"/"Infernape, dodge and then use Flamethrower!" both trainers commanded. Empoleon opened its beak and released a massive stream of water, but Infernape dodged it, before firing a stream of flames from its mouth that landed a direct hit on Empoleon.

"Now Infernape, Close Combat!" Ash commanded. Infernape swiftly appeared in front of Empoleon, and did a series of punches and kicks at Empoleon.

"Since Empoleon is part steel type, fighting tyoe moves would be super-effective on it." Brock said, while May just nodded.

"Now Infernape, use ThunderPunch!" Ash commanded. Infernape's left hand glowed yellow with sparks of electricity surrounding it, and punched Empoleon with it, sending Empoleon crashing into the stadium wall. Empoleon stood up but then its eyes and body was covered in blue aura, as it was tired enough to activate its abilty, Torrent.

"Hmph, just like in its battle with Paul's Electivire." Ash muttered so only Pikachu could hear. "Pika" Pikachu said. "Infernape, Finish this with Hyper Beam!" Ash commanded. Infernape opened its mouth and formed an orange orb of energy, charging it for Hyper Beam

"Empoleon! Hydro Cannon!" Barry commanded. Empoleon's opened its beak as it formed an orb of water, charging it for Hydro Cannon. Minutes later, Infernape fired an orange beam of energy from its mouth, while Empoleon fired an orb of water which power is increased thanks to Torrent.

The attacks then collided, resulting in an explosion, which took a while to clear. When the explosion cleared, it revealed an exhausted Empoleon and an Infernape that looked like it didn't battle yet. But Ash knew that Empoleon can still battle

"Infernape, Solar Beam, but decrease its power by 20%!" commanded Ash. Thanks to the sunny weather, Infernape immediatly fired the Solar Beam with no need for charging, but with less power.

The Solar Beam hit its mark on Empoleon's face, causing Empoleon to fall down. "Ah! Empoleon, No!" Barry exclaimed. After hearing its master's words, Empoleon tried to stand up, only to fall back down, knocked out.

"Empoleon is unable to badttle! Empoleon wins! The winner of this match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" the referee declared. May cheered louder than the large crowd behind her, while Brock smiled.

Paul, who was watching the match, in the waiting room only smirked. "He may have spent 10 years training to become the master, but he is still pathetic." PAul muttered so no one in the room heard him.

Ash returned his Infernape, while Barry returned his downed Empoleon, before walking into the center of the battlefield and sharing a handshake. Then they walked towards the pokemon center. Then the rest of the other battles went on, Ash, his girlfriend, Brock and Barry watched.

"Drowzee is unable to battle! Roserade wins! The winner is Nando!" the referee declared.  
"Pidgeot is unable to battle! Hydreigon wins! The winner is Kotetsu!" the referee declared.

"And now, folks! Katharine only has one pokemon left, while his opponent Paul has still has three!" the MC said.

"Gothitelle, use Psyshock!"/"Ursaring, Focus Blast!" both trainers commanded. Gothitelle fired 3 blobs of Psychic energy from its hands, while Ursaring fired an orb of blue energy from its hands. The 2 attacks collided, with Focus Blast overpowering Psyshock and hitting Gothitelle in the chest, and that was enough to knock Gothitelle out.

"Gothitelle is unable to battle! Ursaring wins! So, the winner is Paul!" the referee declared. Paul merely returned his Ursaring and glared at Katharine, who just returned her downed Gothitelle. "Pathetic." Paul muttered before walking back to the pokemon center, while Katharine followed him in a distance.

"Alright folks! This is the last match of the Qualifying Matches Round 2, and both sides are down to one pokemon! Who will win?" the MC said. Tyson and Conway were battling each other, and the only pokemon they had left are Meowth for Tyson and Dusknoir for Conway.

"Meowth! Thunderbolt!"/"Dusknoir! Shadow Ball!" both trainers commanded. Meowth released a bolt of electricity from its body, while Dusknoir fired a purple orb with purple sparks in it from its hands. The attacks then collided, with Thunderbolt destroying the Shadow Ball and hitting Dusknoir dead-on, causing Dusknoir to fall into the ground, knocked out

"Dusknoir is unable to battle! Meowth wins! The winner is Tyson!" declared the referee. The crowd, Ash and May all cheered for Tyson while Brock smiled.

Conway and Tyson returned their pokemon back to their pokeballs and Conway walked up to Tyson. "Hey Tyson, nice battle. I hope you win your next one!" said Conway as he shook hands with Tyson, before walking back towards the pokemon center. Tyson decided to stay so he can know the match-ups.

"Alright folks! The match-ups for tomorrow's round are on-screen!" the MC announced as the match-ups were revealed. When Ash and Tyson saw their match-ups, they were surpised. They were battling each other tomorrow. Kotetsu and Paul looked at the screen for their match-ups. Kotetsu was battling Nando, and Paul was battling a guy named Manny.

"And trainers, the battles for the matches tomorrow are changed into 4-on-4 battles with no time limit like always, now train hard, and get some sleep, because tomorrow is the last round of the Qualifying Matches and things can heat up because only 16 trainers can make it into the quarter-finals!" the MC announced.

Ash and Tyson looked at each other's eyes and nodded, before Tyson walking back to the pokemon center. Ash thought. "Tomorrow will be great." said Ash in his thoughts as he, May, Brock and Barry went for the pokemon center to eat.

In the pokemon center, the gang had just finished eating and Ash was calling Gary again.

"Hey Ash, want a change in team again, I see?" Gary asked. "Yep, and this time I would like Torkoal, Crawdaunt and Sceptile for my 3 current pokemon." replied Ash. "Coming right up." said Gary.

Ash then placed Infernape's,Garchomp's and Gliscor's pokeballs into the transfer machine, which then dissapeared, but was then replaced by 3 new pokeballs containing Torkoal, Crawdaunt and Sceptile.

"Alright guys, you were the ones that never really stood a chance in my full battle with Tyson in the Hoenn League 10 years ago, but now, you'll get some revenge today! Especially you, Torkoal.." Ash said to his pokemon in their pokeballs.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_And so, after Barry's and Conway's defeat to Ash and Tyson, respectively. They were kicked out of the tournament! But in the next round, Ash and Tyson will battle each other again, but in a 4-on-4 battle instead of a full battle. Will Ash's pokemon get revenge after losing to Tyson's pokemon ten years ago? Stay tuned!_

* * *

**And the end for chapter 5! Do you like it? Do you have some tips for me? Please review!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year guys!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	6. Ash-Tyson today! Ash-Kotetsu tomorrow!

**Hello everybody and welcome to the 6th chapter of Pokemon: The Championship Tournament!**  
**This chapter will show Ash and Tyson's battle, Kotetsu's battle with Nando, and the match-ups for the quarter-finals will be revealed today!**

**I DONT own Pokemon : (  
**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Ash went outside for training after sending Infernape,Garchomp and Gliscor for Sceptile,Crawdaunt and Torkoal. Ash was currently sparring Torkoal with Sceptile.

"Alright! Torkoal, Flamethrower!" commanded Ash. Torkoal then fired a stream of flames at Sceptile, as they were having a sparring match. Sceptile dodged the flames, and fired multiple seeds from its mouth.

"Torkoal, Iron Defense then Will-O-Wisp!" Ash commanded. Torkoal then retreated to its shell, blocking all the seeds. It then came out of its shell, and fired a blue fireball from its mouth. Sceptile's arb blades then glowed green as it slashed the blue fireball in half with it. Sceptile then charged at Torkoal, arm blades glowing green.

"Torkoal! Overheat!" Ash commanded. Torkoal's body glowed light red, as it fired a massive stream of fire, which it Sceptile dead on, pinning him against a tree, but he quickly recovered.

Sceptile's seeds on its back then glowed white as Sceptile fired a white beam of solar power heading right for Torkoal. "Torkoal! Protect!" Ash commanded. Torkoal retreated back to its shell, which then glowed green. The Solarbeam managed to hit Torkoal, but Torkoal blocked it.

"Now Torkoal! Hyper Beam!" Torkoal then fired an orange beam from its mouth and it hit Sceptile dead-on, pinning Sceptile against a tree, but this time, knocking out Sceptile.

Ash then ran over to Sceptile and put his palm in Sceptile's chest and Ash's body began to glow blue. All of Sceptile's injuries then dissapeared in a second. Sceptile then stood up and smiled at his trainer, thanking him for healing its injuries.

"So, your training, eh? Well I could be of assistace." said a voice. Ash already knew who it was, but he turned around to see Harrison behind him.

"I saw your Torkoal's past matches on TV during the Hoenn League, and I saw Torkoal's only victory was against a Shiftry. May I help you and your Torkoal by having it battle my Blaziken?" Harrison asked. "Sure Harrison, nice battle against Tyson, sorry that you lost." Ash said. "Eh, I only got to the top 8 of my own region's league tournament." said Harrison. "Your better, I only got to top 16 in my own region's tournament." said Ash.

The scene then changes to Harrison releasing his Blaziken from its pokeball.

"Torkoal! Flamethrower!"/"Blaziken! Flamethrower as well!" both trainers commanded. Both trainers launched streams of flames from their mouths, and the flames collided, creating an explosion. Once the smoke cleared, both pokemon took no damage.

"Sludge Bomb!" Ash commanded. Torkoal then fired a huge block of slidge at Blaziken, who took full damage of the attack. But it went worse for Harrison, as Blaziken was poisoned when purple static electricity surrounded its body.

"Use that poison to your advantage! Facade!" commanded Harrison. Blaziken's body glowed golden yellow and punched Torkoal, pushing him a few meters back. "Torkoal, Flamethrower!" commanded Ash. Torkoal then fired a stream of flames that hit Blaziken dead-on.

"Torkoal! Earthquake!"/"Blaziken! Aerial Ace!" commanded Ash. Torkoal then stomped its 2 front legs on the ground causing an earthquake, but Blaziken covered its body with strips of white light before jumping up, being able to fly as long as Aerial Ace isn't finished.

"Now Torkoal! Fire Blast!" Ash commanded. Torkoal then fired a 5 pointed flame that hit Blaziken straight on the chest, sending it to the ground with a thud, but it then stood up.

"Now Torkoal, Hyper Beam!"/"Blaziken! Blast Burn!" both trainers commanded. Torkoal then fired an orange beam of energy, while Blaziken a massive beam of flames which collided with Torkoal's Hyper Beam. But, Hyper Beam cut through the Blast Burn and hit Blaziken in the chest, landing to the ground with a thud, knocked out.

Harrison then returned his downed Blaziken back to its pokeball, and walked over to Ash. "Well it looks like your Torkoal really gotten stronger, I'll be cheering for you." he said before walking back to the hotel. Then, May appeared.

"Hey Ash" said May. Ash then recalled all his pokemon back to their pokeballs, before facing May. "Would you like a walk to the park?" Ash asked. "I would love to." May replied as they both set off for the park, together.

* * *

**Tomorrow at 10:00...**

Ash and Tyson were finally facing off against each other. They were in stadium E, battling in an ice battlefield, in their respective boxes. Ash lost against Tyson the first time, but Ash cant now, especially when his ultimate dream was about to come true. "Yes, I've got to win" muttered Ash, determination and confidence filling his mind.

"It has been decided that Ash Ketchum will pick the first pokemon and Tyson will have the first move. Begin!" declared the referee.

"Crawdaunt! I choose you!"/"Donphan! Go!" both trainers exclaimed as they threw out their pokeballs. On Ash's side of the field was the evolved form of Corphish with a star on its forhead. And on Tyson's side of the field was a small elephant with a gray body and a hard trunk.

"Donpahan, Rollout!" Tyson shouted. Donphan then curled into a ball, and rolled towards Glaile. "Crawdaunt, Icy Wind!" Ash commanded. Crawdaunt then fired a freezing breeze from its pincers that hit Donphan and caused it to crash into one of the icy rocks, forcing it to uncurl from its ball form.

"Now Crawdaunt! Ice Beam!"/"Dodge with Rollout!" both trainers shouted. Crawdaunt fired a freezing blue beam of energy from its large pinchers, but Donphan narrowly dodged the attack by curling into a ball and rolling out of the way. Donphan then rolled towards Glaile.

"Crawdaunt! Ice Beam!" Ash commanded. Crawdaunt then fired another blue beam of freezing energy that managed to hit Donphan. Its protective hide managed to minimize the Ice Beam's power, but that wasn't enough to protect Donphan from being frozen solid. Donphan was then covered in ice, completely frozen while still being in ball form.

"Now Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted. Crawdaunt then fired an orange beam of energy from its pincers, which hit the frozen Donphan, thawing Donphan out but sending it crashing into one of the icy rocks. It wasn't enough for Donphan as it tried to stand up, but its injuries were trying to prevent it.

"Crawdaunt! Scald!" commanded Ash. Crawdaunt then fired a stream of very hot water from its pincers and it managed to hit Donphan and this time, knocking Donphan out.

"Donphan is unable to battle! Crawdaunt wins!" the referee declared. "And Crawdaunt knocks out Donphan without receiving a single scratch! Ash sure trains his pokemon hard." the MC said. May cheered for Ash, while Brock smiled. "It was a bit clever of Ash to use Icy Wind to direct Donphan into the icy rock." Brock commented.

Tyson returned his downed Donphan, and prepared another pokeball. "Sceptile, Go!" Tyson exclaimed as he threw the pokeball, and out of it was a green lizard with 6 yellow seeds on its back and a bushy tail.

* * *

Delia Ketchum, Gary, Misty, Tracey and other people from Pallet Town were watching the tournament in their own homes while Gary, Misty, and Tracey watched at Ash's house. They were watching their trainer battle Tyson, with Delia cheering for her son, while also praying that wherever his husband is, she hoped that he is watching on how well his son is doing.

* * *

Ash continued to use his Crawdaunt, while Tyson is now with his Sceptile.

"Crawdaunt! Ice Beam!"/"Sceptile! Solabeam!" both trainers commanded. Crawdaunt once again fired a beam of freezing energy from its pincers, while Sceptile fired a white beam of solar power. The attacks collided, resulting in an explosion. When the smoke cleared, it showed both pokemon took no damage.

"Sceptile, Focus Punch!" Tyson called. Sceptile's hands then glowed light blue and it charged towards Crawdaunt. Once Sceptile was close to Crawdaunt, Ash decided to strike.

"Crawdaunt, Ice Beam!" Ash commanded. Before Sceptile could punch, Crawdaunt fired a beam of freezing energy that hit Sceptile on the chest, sending Sceptile into one of the icy pillars. Sceptile then stood up, albeit with some difficulty.

"Now Sceptile, SolarBeam!"/"Crawdaunt! Hyper Beam!" Both trainers commanded. Sceptile fired a white beam of solar power from its mouth while Crawdaunt fired an orange beam of energy from its pincers. The attacks then collided, but its obvious that Hyper Beam overpowered the Solarbeam and hit Sceptile, sending it crashing into the stadium wall, down but not out.

"Sceptile! Giga Drain!" Sceptile's hands glowed green then fired 2 green beams from each hand, which then wrapped around Crawdaunt. Sceptile then began to suck up Crawdaunt's energy.

"Crawdaunt, Night Slash!" Ash commanded. Crawdaunt's pincers glowed purple and slashed the glowing beams that were wrapping Crawdaunt, setting it free. But when it did, Crawdaunt's body was surrounded in green static electricity.

"Crawdaunt, return!" said Ash as he returned Crawdaunt back into its pokeball. "That's enough for now Crawdaunt, you battled well." Ash said before preparing another pokeball. "Well folks, after taking its first hit, Crawdaunt has been recalled! Now who will be Ash's next pokemon?" said the MC.

"Okay, Torkoal! I choose you!" exclaimed Ash as he threw out his next pokeball, and out of it was the orange tortoise with a black shell.

"Alright! Sceptile Solarbeam, once more!"/"Torkoal, Overheat!" both trainers commanded. Sceptile, for the 3rd time, fired a white beam of solar energy from its mouth, while Torkoal fired a massive stream of flames from its mouth. The 2 powerful attacks then collided, but Overheat easily overpowered Solarbeam and hit Sceptile, sending him crashing into the stadium wall, finally knocking out the Forrest Pokemon.

"Sceptile is unable to battle! Torkoal is the winner!" the referee declared. Tyson then returned his downed Sceptile back to its pokeball and prepared another one.

"Metagross! Go" Tyson exclaimed as he threw out his 3rd pokeball and out of it was the tank with 4 legs and brains.

"Torkoal! Flamethrower!" Torkoal then fired a stream of flames from its mouth that hit Metagross.

"Fire Blast!" Ash shouted. Torkoal then fired a 5 pointed flame from its mouth that hit Metagross again.

"Now, Overheat!" Ash commanded. Torkoal then fired a massive stream of flames from its mouth that hit Metagross.

"Will-O-Wisp!" Ash shouted. Torkoal then fired a blue fireball from its mouth that hit Metagross and inflicted a burn on it.

"Now Torkoal! Hyper Beam!"/"Metagross! Hyper Beam as well!" both trainers. Both pokemon both fired an orange beam of energy from their mouths. The Hyper Beams collided and caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, it showed that both pokemon took no damage.

"Since Torkoal still din't take any damage, then, Eruption! Let's Go!" Ash shouted. Torkoal then fired a stream of lava at Metagross, resulting in Metagross getting badly burned from both Will-O-Wisp and Eruption.

"Metagross! Hyper Beam!" Tyson commanded. Metagross then fired an orange beam of energy from its mouth that succesfully engulfed Torkoal, sending him into one of the icy pillars.

"Torkoal! Return!" Ash said as he recalled his Torkoal, knowing that it did more than enough damage to Metagross and actually burned it...twice! Ash then threw another pokeball.

"Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw the pokeball. Out of it was the Forrest Pokemon and the fully evolved form of Treecko.

"Sceptile! Safeguard!" commanded Ash. Sceptile's body glowed light green, protecting him from status ailments.

"Metagross! We have to attack first! Icy Wind then Ice Punch!" Tyson shouted. Metagross opened its mouth and fired a cold breezing wind, which hit Sceptile, but Sceptile looked like it didn't take any damage at all, but was being pushed back meter by meter. Then one of Metagross' arms glowed blue and cold and it charged at Sceptile.

"Sceptile! Counter with Leaf Blade!" Ash shouted. Sceptile's arm blades glowed green and it charged at Metagross. Then, they collided with their Ice Punch and 2 slashes of Leaf Blade. Sceptile was then at Tyson's side of the field and Metagross was at Ash's side of the field. Sceptile then folded its arms and smiled confidently as Metagross felled down with a thud.

"Metagross is unable to battle! Sceptile wins!" the referee declared. "Wow! After being burned twice and received a lot of damage in its battle with Torkoal, Metagross finally falls to Sceptile! We all know what Tyson's last chocie will be folks, but will it be enough?" said the MC. May cheered louder. "Go Ash! One more pokemon to go!" she cheered. Brock's smile grew wider.

Tyson returned his downed Metagross and prepared his last one. _"Ash and his pokemon sure are strong. Just like in his his last three battles in the preliminaries, 1st and 2nd round of the qualifying matches, he might just win our battle without losing any pokemon! But I can't quit and back down from a fight!" _Tyson said in his thoughts.

"Meowth, Go!" Tyson exclaimed as he threw the pokeball, and out of it was his Meowth in a cowboy suit.

"Meowth, Fury Swipes!"/"Sceptile! Pound!" both trainers commanded. Meowth's claws glowed white and grew longer and it charged at Sceptile, but Sceptile wacked him away using his tail, sending him crashing into one of the icy rocks. Meowth quickly stood up.

"Sceptile, return!" Ash said as he returned the Forrest Pokemon back to its pokeball. Ash then looked at his side, where his most trusted partner Pikachu is standing. "Okay, ready for a rematch Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner. "Pika Pika chu!" (You know it!) Pikachu said, nodding. "Alright 'cause I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as his partner hopped into the battlefield.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!"/"Meowth! Iron Tail!" both trainers shouted. Pikachu charged at Meowth with a white trail behind him, and it looked like he was going faster than a Ninjask! Before Meowth could even harden his tail, Pikachu already rammed him at the chest, sending Meowth flying at another icy rock.

"Meowth, Thunderbolt!"/"Pikachu, Thunder!" both trainers commanded. Both pokemon fired a massive bolt of electricity which collided, but its obvious that Thunder was more stronger and it overpowered the Thunderbolt, hitting and shocking Meowth.

"Now Pikachu, Skull Bash!" Ash shouted. Pikachu covered himself in white aura and bashed Meowth's chest, sending Meowth flying into another icy rock, but after crashing into icy rocks three times and getting shock by a powerful Thunder, Meowth had reached his limits.

"Now, Quick Attack!" Ash called out to his partner. Pikachu once again charged at Meowth with incredible speed and a white trail behind him. Pikachu once again rams into Meowth, sending Meowth flying into the stadium wall, and this time, knocking Meowth out of the match.

"Meowth is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! The winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" the referee declared. The crowd went wild, but May went wilder, cheering for Ash louder and louder.

"Alright! Pikachu, you did it buddy!" Ash said, congratulating Pikachu

Tyson returned his downed Meowth back to his pokeball and walked over to Ash, who was still congratulating Pikachu for a good job. "Ash, you have gotten stronger since I last battled you. Keep on winning!" Tyson said, sharing a handshake with Ash. "Thanks Tyson! I will!" said Ash. In the hotel, Paul had already finished his match with Manny and won with ease and was currently watching Ash's battle with Tyson in his temporary room and was a bit impressed.

"Hmph. I hope Ash gives me a match of my life with those strong pokemon and not his Sinnoh team. I wonder if his Torterra and Buizel have improved?" Paul said.

Ash and Tyson then watched with the crowds to watch Kotestu's battle with Nando.

"Lucario! Aura Sphere!"/"Roserade! Solarbeam!" both trainers commanded. Lucario fired a sphere of aura while Roserade fired a white beam of solar energy from its rose hands. The attacks then collided, but Aura Sphere overpowered the Solar Beam and it hit Roserade, knocking it out.

"Roserade is unable to battle! Lucario wins, so the winner is Kotetsu!" the referee declared. Ash and the crowed cheered, as Kotetsu and Nando returned their pokemon back to their pokeballs and shaked hands and congratulated each other.

"And that ends the Qualifying Matches! It is now time for the Quarter Finals where the top 16 trainers will battle each other until one worthy trainer stands up to challenge the 5 champions and the grand Pokemon Master. After winning in the final rounds, the winner will then battle the 5 champions, and if the trainer wins against one champion, he/she is given 3 weeks to train for the next one, and if that trainer finally defeats the final champion, that trainer is given a month to prepare for his/her ultimate battle in his/her life! Now the battle match-ups are on-screen!" declared the MC.

The match-ups for the quarter-final rounds were finally revealed and Ash and Kotetsu looked with wide eyes when they saw that they were battling each other!

_"This will be good.."_ Ash said in his thoughts. Next day, Ash vs Kotetsu!

* * *

_After winning against his battle with Tyson, Ash and Kotetsu will once again face against each other in a full six-on-six battle tomorrow morning! Who will be the trainer worthy of battling the 5 champions and the ultimate Pokemon Master? Will it be Ash? Kotetsu? Or Paul? Stay Tuned!_

* * *

**That ends chapter 6! Like it? Hate it? You want to give tips on how to I can improve it? Review!**

**Since my X-mas break is over, I wont be updating as much. (sigh)**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	7. Ash vs Kotetsu! New pokemon Darmanitan!

**Hello everybody! And Welcome to the 7th chapter of Pokémon: The Championship Tournament!**  
**And today I am going to give you the 6-on-6 full battle between Ash and Kotetsu! Who will win and who will get kicked out of the tournament? Find out!**

**Errors in Chapter 6:  
* The MC said "Quarter-finals where the top 16" it should be top 8. Great, another error. Oh well, even the anime itself makes error, sometimes some of them are obvious. Like Piplup's blue beak, referring a Miltank a 'he' even though she's an all-female species and a Thunder attack damages a ground-type.  
**

**I heard that there is going to be a Generation VI and its true. Its starter pokemon are the grass-type Chespin, the fire-type Fennekin and the water-type Froakie. It is also revealed that the new version will feature 3d models for characters and pokemon and it also has an enhanced 3d world. I wonder if the writers will actually make this one rockin' awesome like the old ones.  
**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

_Ash is now worthy to become one of the top eight trainers, along with his rivals Paul and Kotetsu! Today Ash and Kotetsu are facing off in a full six-on-six battle! Will Ash win and advance to the final 4? Or will Kotetsu get some avengance after losing to Ash in the Unova League 10 years ago? Well let's go and see!_

* * *

Ash, after making another party member change, is currently training outside, behind the trainer's hotel. Meanwhile, May and Brock were in the lobby, apparently waiting for someone. Then someone entered the lobby, he was a boy with glasses, a green shirt, dark brown pants and black-green shoes. It was May's younger 17 yr. old brother, Max.

Upon seeing him, May hugged her brother while Brock shaked hands with him. "May! Brock! Good to see you guys again! How's things around here?" Max said with a smile.

"Everything's fine. You just have to help me get a girlfriend for Brock here anyways..." May said, resulting Brock's whole body and clothes to pale up and then fall over, anime-style.

May pretended to ignore the once again heartbrocken Brock. "So how's the Johto League?" asked May. "I got runner-up. Well atleast its better than being Top 8 in your home region's conference and Top 4 in the Kanto League." Max said.

"So, ready to watch Ash's match tomorrow?" asked May. "You bet I do! Before he battles the 5 regional Champions, I'm going to battle him first!" said Max, copying Ash's pose when he was younger. "Wow, Ash's enthusiasm really rubbed on you." said May, giggling. "Well...I'm going to go see Ash train! After I dropped my things in room?" Max asked, wanting to know their room.

"14" was all May said. In a flash, Max dashed to the gang's room to unpack his stuff, then seconds later, he dashed outside to see Ash. May just dragged the paled, temporarily emotionless Brock back to their room.

* * *

Ash along with his Unova rival, Kotetsu, are now standing at their own boxes, facing at each other, about to battle in a rocky battlefield. May, Brock and Max along with Stephan, Tyson, Morrison (who is eating popcorn), Harrison, Nando, Barry, Ritchie and Conway are with the crowd, all cheering for Ash.

"Alright folks, the first match of the quarter-finals is about to begin! On the red side is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, who won against all 5 regional tournaments and defeated every Elite 4 member in each region facing off against Kotetsu from the Unova Region, who won the Unova and Sinnoh League! As I told you yesterday, the quarter finals, semi-finals and the final round will have 6-on-6 full battle in an ice, rock, grass, or water battlefield!" the MC said.

"It has been decided that Kotetsu will have the first choice of pokemon and the first move! Begin!" declared the referee.

"Hydreigon! Let's go!" exclaimed Kotetsu as he threw the pokeball and out of it was a three-headed, dragon pokemon with six thin, black wings on its back each of which ends in two points. For its 2 arms are 2 heads with black eyes and no red pupils, and appears to be levitating. Hydreigon's image appeared on the scoreboard.

"A Hydreigon. A dark and dragon type. It's ability is Levitate so Ash better go for a bug or fighting." said Stephan as he knew much about Unova pokemon, as Unova is his home region.  
May then reached her pocket for her pokedex, but Conway interrupted her before she can even grab her pokedex. "Hydreigon. The Brutal Pokémon. Hydreigon are violent and destructive and will attack any moving object, seeing them as a foe." Conway said, imitating the male voice of a pokedex. May was surprised that Conway know about pokemon very much.  
"I've been through the Unova region." said Conway in his usual voice that creeps most girls out. May shuddered inside, but ignored it and decided to watch the battle.

"I thought so. Heracross, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his pokeball and out of it was the nectar-and-sap loving bug with a long horn protruding out of its forehead with a blue exoskeleton. The lines on its exoskeleton near its eyes make it look like its smiling. Heracross' image appeared on the scoreboard.

"Ooh..a bug type. Let's see." Kotetsu said as he grabbed his pokedex from his pokedex but all did he find in his pocket was a...TV remote? "No, no, no!" Kotetsu exclaimed as he dug in his pocket again to find his pokedex. Sure enough, he was holding it. Kotetsu then scanned Heracross.

**"Heracross, the Single Horn Pokemon. These pokemon are strong for their size, and despite their powerful horns, great strength and size, these pokemon are docile and peaceful in nature."** the pokedex beeped. Kotetsu then put his pokedex back to his pocket and continued his battle with Ash.

"Why does Kotetsu have a TV remote?" Tyson asked. The other just shrugged, sweatdropping.

"Alright, Hydreigon! Dark Pulse!"/"Heracross, Hyper Beam!" both trainers commanded. Hydreigon fired a ball of light green from its main mouth while Heracross' horn glowed orange. He then kneeled down and fired an orange beam from it. The two attacks collided, resulting in an explosion.

"Now, Heracross! Megahorn!" Ash shouted. Heracross' horn glowed white as it flew towards the smoke. Hydreigin didn't know that their enemy was attacking, and suddenly in front of them was Heracross, charging from the smoke. The super effective move made its mark on Hydreigon's chest and Heracross then flew back down the ground.

"Alright then, Hydreigon! Tri Attack!" Kotetsu shouted. Hydreigon formed a blue ball of energy in its left head, red ball of energy in its main head and a yellow ball of energy in its right head. Hydreigon then fired a Flamethrower from its main head, Ice Beam from its left head and Thunderbolt from its right head.

"Heracross, Megahorn while dodging all of those attacks!" Ash commanded. Heracross' horn glowed white again as it flew towards its target, dodging the Ice Beam, the super-effective Flamethrower and the Thunderbolt, before striking Hydreigon in the chest with the super effective move.

"Hydreigon! Outrage!" Kotetsu shouted. Hydreigon's red eyes glowed red and its body was covered in crimson aura. "Heracross, Focus Punch! Strike, Defend, and Dodge when you can!" shouted Ash.

Heracross' arms glowed blue as it countered Hydreigon's strikes and punches, he blocked when one of its strikes was about to hit him using his glowing arms or dodge it when he can't protect himself, and whenever Hydreigon has an open spot, Heracross would strike it. It's like a mid-air boxing match, with Heracross clearly in the lead as he is not being hit once as all of Hydreigon's strikes and punches were blocked and dodged.

Heracross then dodged the last strike, before uppercutting Hydreigon's main head. "Heracross! Pin Hydreigon down with Smack Down!" Ash shouted. Heracross' horn glowed gold, and it struck Hydreigon in the chest with it, sending Hydreigon crashing into the rocky ground with a thud, causing dust to fly.

"With Smack Down in effect, flying or levitating pokemon cant fly or levitate for a while." Brock said. When the dust cleared, it showed Hydreigon trying to stand up, but its arm heads are about to give in.

"Now Heracross! Hyper Beam!" Ash commanded. Heracross' horn glowed orange, and he kneels down, before firing an orange beam of energy at Hydreigon, which landed a direct hit and caused an explosion. Once the smoke cleared, it showed a knocked out Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle! Heracross wins!" declared the referee. Hydreigon's image became a silhouette, indicating that it is no longer usable for battle.

"With a mid-air boxing match and a Smack Down, Hydreigon is out of the match, with Heracross not receiving a scratch!" said the MC.

"It looks like Ash really trained his pokemon to become stronger. I was impressed by the way Heracross used Focus Punch for both offense and defense." said Tyson. "That's Ash, using weird and crazy strategies to win." said a smiling Brock.

"Thanks for battling well." said Kotetsu as he returned his downed Hydreigon. "Kotetsu, I know this will be a fun battle, but be sure you brought six pokemon, unlike what you did in the Unova League ten years ago.." Ash said, causing Kotetsu to sweatdrop.

"Don't worry about that! But, we have a battle to finish! Swanna! Let's go!" Kotetsu exclaimed as he released the white, flying swan out of its pokeball. Swanna's image appeared on the scoreboard.

"Heracross is at a double disadvantage to Swanna. Being a Bug and Fighting type, its weakness to Flying type moves are doubled." said Conway. "I know Ash well and he defeated an Onix with a Pikachu. His quick thinking just might save him." said May.

"Heracross, let's make this a head to head combat! Megahorn!" Ash commanded. Heracross' horn glowed white as it flew towards Swanna to strike the flying type with it.

"A head to head battle you want is what you get Ash! Swanna, Brave Bird!" Kotetsu commanded. Swanna's body was covered in flames before being replaced by a coat of blue aura. The bug and swan collided with their attacks again and again. Striking and striking in mid-air. After several minutes of colliding, Heracross and Swanna then charged at each other again, and everyone knows this will be the final collision.

"Heracross! Dodge!" Ash shouted. At the last second, Heracross ducked, avoiding Swanna's Brave Bird. "Now Heracross, Smack Down!" Ash shouted. Heracross' horn glowed from white to gold and it striked Swanna with it, making it crash into the rocky ground.

"Now Heracross! Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted. Heracross' horn glowed yellow and kneeled, before firing a yellow beam of energy from it. Because Swanna is now stuck in the ground, Hyper Beam engulfed it, knocking it out.

"Swanna is unable to battle! Heracross wins!" the referee declared. Swanna's image then became a silhouette. "And despite the double disadvantage, Heracross triumphs against Swanna!" the MC said.

"See? I told you Ash would use quick thinking!" said May, cheering for her boyfriend. "Well Ash's main strategy is going with the flow and fighting back whenever he can." said Brock.

Kotetsu returned his downed Swanna back to its pokeball, before preparing another. "Let's do this! Darmanitan, Go!" Kotetsu exclaimed as he threw his third pokeball and out of it was a red ape with flaming eyebrows. Darmanitan's image made its way to the scoreboard as Kotetsu's 3rd pokemon.

"What's that pokemon?" asked May. "Its a Darmanitan. The Blazing Pokemon. When they are tired or weak, they will change into Zen Form, depending on what their ability is." Conway replied.

"A Darmanitan. Heracross can take down a Magmar, but Heracross is tired. I have to tire out Darmanitan first. Okay Heracross! Megahorn!" Ash shouted. Heracross' horn glowed white as it struck Darmanitan's chest with it.

"Now Heracross! Focus Punch!" Heracross' arms glowed blue and it punched Darmanitan several times with it.  
"Now! Megahorn!" Ash shouted. Heracross' horn glowed white and it striked Darmanitan with it.

"Darmanitan! Superpower!" Kotetsu shouted. Darmanitan's body was outlined with cromson aura, and it grabbed Heracross' horn, before tossing Heracross into one of the rocky pillars. "Now Overheat!" Kotetsu commanded. Darmanitan fired a massive stream of fire that managed to hit Heracross, knocking Heracross out.

"Heracross is unable to battle! Darmanitan wins!" the referee declared. Heracross' image was now turned into a silhouette. "And Darmanitan makes quick work of Heracross! How will Ketchum respond?" the MC said.

"Heracross, Return! Thanks for battling well. I promise you will get a whole tree of sap after you get healed." Ash said, thanking Heracross.  
"Now, Unfezant! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw a pokeball, and out of it was the Ash's first Unova Pokemon. Her image then appeared on the scoreboard.

"Alright Unfezant! Lets start with Quick Attack!" Ash shouted. Unfezant charged at Darmanitan at lightning speed, managing to hit the Blaze Pokemon.  
"Now Unfezant! Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted. Unfezant charged at Darmanitan again with such speed that she becomes a blur. She managed to hit Darmanitan again.

"Now Unfezant! Use Air Cutter!" Ash shouted. Unfezant's wings glowed blue and flapped them, firing strong slashes of wind which managed to hit Darmanitan.  
"Now! Unfeant, use Sky Attack!" Ash commanded. Unfezant's body glowed white and it charged at Darmanitan once again.

"Darmanitan! Hyper Beam and give it all you've got!" Kotetsu shouted. Darmanitan opened its mouth and fired an orange beam of energy which collided with Unfezant doing Sky Attack. Unfezant then slowly cut through the massive beam, but it was soon engulfed by the massive beam, falling and crashing into the rocky ground, knocked out.

"Unfezant is unable to battle! Darmanitan wins!" the referee declared. Just after the referee said that, Unfezant's image became a silhouette. "Just like its comrade Hracross, Unfezant swiftly managed to hit the slow Darmanitan with fast and powerful moves, only to end up getting defeated by a massive attack!" the MC boomed through his microphone.

"Unfezant thanks. Now take a good rest." Ash said as he recalled his pokemon. "Ash, you should know that I trained my Darmanitan so its Attack and Special Attack stats are in maximum level!" Kotetsu said.

"But let's see if you raised its speed and defenses." Ash whispered before looking at his electric mouse partner. "Ready Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded. "Okay, so I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu hopped into the rocky battlefield.

"Alright Pikachu, let's start with a Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu obeyed his friend and fired a bolt of electricity from its body, shocking Darmanitan. "Now Pikachu! Follow up with Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. Pikachu's tail glowed and shined like metal, and charged at Darmanitan. Pikachu then jumped, did a flip and slammed his tail at Darmanitan, which managed to send Darmanitan a few meters back.

"Even amateur trainers know that steel type moves are weak against fire types! Darmanitan, use Fire Punch!" Kotetsu commanded. However, instead of its fist being ignited in flames, Darmanitan's body was then covered in yellow sparks of static electricity.

"Ahhh! What happened!?" shouted Kotetsu, not knowing what was happening to Darmanitan.

"Kotetsu, that's Pikachu special ability called Static. When Pikachu is hit by a physical move or one of Pikachu's physical attacks hit the opponent, the opponent will be paralyzed. It's like touching an electricity socket with your hands wet." said Ash, explaining to Kotetsu about Pikachu's ability.

"Now, Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Pikachu's tail was covered with electricity as it began to form a ball of electricity. Pikachu then threw the ball of electricity at Darmanitan, shocking it even more. Darmanitan was already weakened from Heracross' and Unfezant's powerful and speedy attacks and can't take much more hits and fell down, swirls replacing its pupils.

"Darmanitan is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" the referee declared. "That ends the 1st half, with Kotetsu's Darmanitan finally falling to Ash's small but terrible Pikachu! We'll give a 5-minute break to the two trainers so we can change the battlefield!" the MC said. "Well..Brock did say 'Big things come in small packages!' " whispered Ash as he went back into the waiting room.

**French narrator from Spongebob: 5 minutes later...(Yeah..)**

Ash and Kotetsu went back to their boxes, now facing off in a water battlefield, it was a pool with several yellow platforms in it.

"Alright! Gigalith, I choose you!"/"Ferrothorn, Go!" both trainers exclaimed. Out of their pokeballs was their pokemon, which landed on one of the platforms. On Ash's side was the final form of Roggenrola. While on Kotetsu's side was a grey metal disk with 3 tentacles. Both of their images appeared on the scoreboard

"In the 2nd half of the match, Kotetsu chooses a Ferrothorn as his 4th pokemon. While Ash surprises us all by using the rock type Gigalith, replacing Pikachu. Ash will have to be really careful on this one. If Gigalith falls on the water, its an instant knockout for Gigalith!" said the MC.

"Which means we have the advantage! Ferrothorn, Mirror Shot!" Kotetsu commanded. Ferrothorn's body glowed silver and it fired a silver ball of energy.  
"Gigalith! Counter with Flash Cannon!" Ash shouted. Gigalith formed a silver orb before firing a silver beam from it, colliding with Mirror Shot and causing an explosion.

"Gigalith! Rock Blast!"/"Ferrothorn! Pin Missile!" both trainers shouted. The red crystal in the middle of Gigalith's eyes glowed silver and it fired several silver energy waves that is shaped after the crystal, and Gigalith kept firing one after the other, while Ferrothorn fired white pin-like missiles from the arms of its three tentacles. Each missle collided with the silver waves and the silver waves collided with the missiles, until both pokemon had nothing more to offer.

"In that case, Ferrothorn! Energy Ball!/"Counter with Power Gem!" both trainers shouted again. Ferrothorn formed and fired a green ball of energy from the middle of its eyes, while Gigalith's red crystal on the middle of its eyes, glowed, before firing a purple beam from it. The attacks collided, but Power Gem overpowered the Energy Balls and hit Ferrothorn, head on.

"Now Rock Blast!" Ash commanded. Gigalith fired multiple silver waves from its crystal, all of them hitting Ferrothorn.  
"Now Rock Slide!" Ash shouted. Gigalith looked up at the sky, and not a second later, multiple white rings then appeared above, and boulders started to fall out of the ripples of energy. Then, it was raining boulders.

"Ferrothorn! Metal Claw to destroy all near boulders!" Kotetsu shouted. The spikes on Ferrothorn's arm glowed mettalic silver and it slashed all incoming boulders, destroying them, but one boulder was too sturdy and big for Metal Claw to break, and it Ferrothorn head on, litterally. The boulders then broke into smaller pieces, thanks to Ferrothorn's steel body enough to break the boulder, but the rocks piled Ferrothorn, who was struggling to get out.

"Now! Finish it with Hyper Beam!" Gigalith then fired an orange beam of energy from the red crystal between its eyes. It engulfed Ferrothorn, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Ferrothorn's eyes were covered with swirls and it did not stand up.

"Ferrothorn is unable to battle! Gigalith wins!" the referee declared. Ferrothorn's image then became a sillhouette. "And despite a type disadvantage and a disadvantage in battlefield, Gigalith wins!" the MC.

"Alright Ash is on the leaf! That Kotetsu guy only has 2 pokemon left!" said May, obviously happy with Ash leading. "But don't get too excited, Tables may turn." said Brock.  
"Alright Gigalith! You did it!" Ash said, as he cheered for Gigalith, congratulating it.

"Don't worry Ferrothorn, you did well." Kotetsu said as he returned his downed Ferrothorn. Kotetsu prepared another pokeball. "Alright! Samurott! Go!" Kotetsu exclaimed as he threw his 5th pokeball. Out of it was the sea-lion water pokemon, being the fully evolved form of Oswawott, landing on one of the platforms. Samurott's image made its way on the scoreboard.

"What's that pokemon?" May asked. "That's Samurott, the fully evolved water starter pokemon of the Unova Region." Conway replied.

"Samurott! Hydro Pump!" Samurott then fired a massive stream of water from her mouth, fully hitting Gigalith, but still able to remain its balance on the platform.  
"Samurott! Ice Beam on the water!" Kotetsu shouted. Samurott opened her mouth and fired a beam of freezing energy at the water, effectively freezing it.

"Now! Razor Shell!"/"Gigalith! Rock Smash!" both trainers commanded. Gigalith's crystal between its eyes glowed red and extended longer like a sword, while Samurott jumped, picked her 2 seamitars which glowed blue and grew a few inches longer, and fell down to slam them into Gigalith.

Gigalith's longer and extended crystal and Samurott's seamitars collided, and again and again. Now a swordfight raged as Gigalith and Samurott bashed each's others swords, trying to strike their opponents. Finally, Samurott used her seamitar to seize Gigalith's longer crystal, preventing Gigalith from moving or hitting her with it.

"Now! Throw Gigalith!" Kotetsu commanded. Samurott spun around before throwing Gigalith into the stadium wall. Gigalith crashed into it and dust flew.  
"Samurott! Hyper Beam!" Samurott then fired an orange beam of energy from her mouth, which hit Gigalith, causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, it revealed a knocked out Gigalith.

"Gigalith is unable to battle! Samurott wins!" the referee declared. Gigalith's image then darkened, no longer usable for battle. "That was a pretty brutal win for Samurott." the Mc said.

"Poor Gigalith." May said.

"Gigalith return! Thanks Gigalith, I promise I'll take you will be okay after a trip to the pokemon center." Ash said while returning Gigalith back to its pokeball.

"Now! Serperior, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his 5th pokeball, and out of it was a large green snake with red eyes.

"Serperior! Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded. Serperior shot up into the air and her tail glowed green, and fell down, slamming her tail at Samurot, who was pushed back from the super-effective attack.

"Samurott! Hydro Pump!"/"Cut it with Dragon Tail!" both trainers commanded. Samurott fired a massive stream of water from her mouth, but it was easily cut by Serperior's long tail, now with a blue glow.

"Samurott! Ice Beam!"/"Serperior! dodge, then hit her with Leaf Blade!" both trainers shouted. Samurott fired a beam of freezing energy from her mouth, but Serperior easily dodges it and her tail glowed green again, before slamming it at Samurott.

"Serperior! Leer!" Serperior's eyes glowed red, and its red outline head towards Samurott. It manage to hit, and Samurott's body glowed red, its defenses dropping.

"Now, SolarBeam!" Ash commanded.

Serperior fired a white beam of solar power which managed to engulf Samurott, knocking her out.

"Samurott is unable to battle! Serperior is the winner!" the referee declared. Samurott's image then darkened and became a sillhouette. "After a Leer-Solarbeam combination, Samurott is out of the game, leaving Kotetsu to use his last pokemon against Ash's 3 pokemon with one of them not even battling yet!" the MC said.

After returning his defeated Samurott, Kotetsu prepared his last one and looked at it. "Your my hopes of winning. Lucario go!" Kotetsu exclaimed as he threw his last pokeball, and out of it was the steel/fighting evoulution of Riolu. His image finally made its appearance on the scoreboard.

"Its nice to see an old rival of my pokemon, Serperior! Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded. Serperior's tail glowed green again and it sliddered towards Lucario, before slamming her tail on him.

"Dragon Tail!"/"Metal Claw!" both trainers commanded. Serperior's tail glowed blue and sliddered towards Lucario, while Lucario's claws glowed white and grew longer and charged at Serperior. But before Lucario can even slash its claws, Serperior already slammed her tail on Lucario, knocking him a few meters back.

"Now Serperior, jump, then Solar Beam on the frozen water!"/"Lucario! Stand on one of those yellow platforms!" both trainers commanded. Lucario quickly jumped into one of the platforms, while Serperior jumped, before firing a white beam of solar power while in mid-air towards the frozen pool, causing an explosion, which almost knocked the 2 trainers and Lucario of their the smoke cleared, it showed that the ice has been broken and it was a water battlefield again.

Serperior then gracefully landed on one of the yellow platforms.

"Serperior! Leaf Blade!" commanded Ash. Serperior jumped into the air and her tail glowed green before falling down and slamming it on Lucario.  
"Again!" shouted Ash. Serperior then whacked Lucario away using her green glowing tail, sending Lucario landing towards another platform.

"Now! Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted. Serperior once again jumped into the air, and fall back down, this time, with more speed, and with strips of light covering her body. She then managed to hit Lucario straight on the chest, sending him flying.

"Now pin Lucario down the water with Dragon Tail!" Ash commanded. Serperior jumped, with her tail glowing blue. She did a somersault and slammed her tail on the mid-air Lucario, sending him falling into the water.

"No! Lucario!" Kotetsi shouted. Suddenly, Lucario jumped out of the water, into the air, and then back to one of the platforms. Lucario's claws extended and glowed purple, and did a mysterious dance. When the dance was over, his claws stopped glowing and went back to its original length.

"Hey that's Swords Dance!" said Ash. "Cool! Now his attack is boosted! Lucario! Brick Break!"/"Serperior! One more Leaf Blade!" both trainers exclaimed.

One of Lucario's paws glowed white and jumped into the air, while Serperior's tail glowed green, also jumping into the air. They collided and both attacks managed to hit their targets, sending them back into one of the yellow platforms.

"Lucario, its payback time! Close Combat!" Kotetsu shouted. Lucario swiftly charged at Serperior and attacked her with a series of jabs, punches and kicks. Each hit grew stronger and stronger. Finally, Lucario uppercutted Serperior, sending her flying.

"Now Lucario! Aura Sphere!" Kotetsu exclaimed. Lucario cupped its hands together and formed a sphere of aura, and fired it at Serperior.

"Energy Ball!" Ash commanded. Serperior formed a green ball of energy in her tail while in mid-air, did a flip and fired it at Lucario, and managed to hit, sending Lucario. The Aura Sphere then hit Serperior in mid-air. Both Serperior and Lucario then crashed into the stadium wall, causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, it showed a knocked out Lucario and Serperior.

"Lucario and Serperior are both unable to battle! But seeing that Kotetsu has no more usable pokemon, it means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" the referee delared. Both Serperior and Lucario's images darkened.  
"And that's all she wrote! After an amazing battle, the winner for today is Ash!" the MC said. Kotetsu's image dissapeared and was replaced by Ash's, appearing on the center of the board monitor, with the words 'WINNER' beneath it, and beneath the WINNER was the images of Heracross, Unfezant, Pikachu, Gigalith, Serperior and a pokeball.

"Serperior! Return! Thanks for winning, and I promise that I will get you healed." said Ash as he returned his Serperior. Kotetsu also returned his Lucario back to his pokeball.

Ash then walked over to Kotetsu, and shared a handshake. "Nice battle Ash. Even though I lost, i learned that i still need to train more if i want to be a pokemon champion." Kotetsu said as he and Ash shared their handshake.

"I know, but it looks like my dream is about to come true." said Ash, before he and Kotetsu sperated and head for the center while Ash stayed and teleported to the gang to watch Paul's battle.

* * *

"Torterra! Leaf Storm!" shouted Paul as he was battling against his opponent named Sam.

Torterra's tree glowed green and fired a cyclone of leaves at a Magnezone. The leaf cyclone managed to hit the Magnezone, sending it crashing to the stadium wall, knocking Magnezone out.

"Magnezone is unable to battle! Torterra wins! The winner of this match is Paul from Veilstone City!" the referee declared. Magnezone's image darkened. Sam used a Staraptor, Hariyama, Donphan, Metagross, Sceptile and Magnezone. While Paul used his Hariyama, Weavile, Magmortar, Electivire and Torterra.  
His Weavile lost to Sam's Hariyama, while Magmortar and Hariyama tied with Donphan and Staraptor, respectively. Paul's Electivire managed to defeat Metagross, and his Torterra did the rest.

"And that ends the quarter-finals! The battle-matchups for tomorrow are on-screen!" The MC announced as the monitor board revealed the match-ups. The 1st battle is Ash vs Paul...

"I'm sensing that this battle will be a rocking one." Morrison said while eating his popcorn. "Totally." said Brock and May.

* * *

_Now Ash and Paul are facing off against each other in the semi-finals in a ful 6-on-6 battle. Will Ash's improved strategies and battling skiils give Ash the win? Or will Paul's smart thinking give Paul the victory? Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon: The Championship Tournament!_

* * *

** That ends my 7th chapter! Do you love it/ like it? Have some tips for me? Pls. review!**

**Peace- Btr100**


	8. Ash-Paul Full Battle! Part I

**Ola! And Welcome to the 8th chapter of Pokemon: The Championship Tournament!**

**This will feature Ash and Paul's full battle! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out today!**

After a research on Bulbapedia, I found out that Cameron (Kotetsu) has a Watchog! Well I already posted the chapter so..i used my imagination. Well that's the motto right? "Unleash your Imagination" just as long it's not TOO impossible like a mere human falling from the moon to the earth and surviving.

**Well anyway, Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

_Ash and Kotetsu's full battle has come to an end, with Ash being the victor! With that victory Ash, along with Paul have made it trough the semi-finals, in where they will battle each other! Now, the ultimate battle of rivals is about to begin!_

* * *

"Alright folks! The 1st semi-final match will begin in a grass battlefield! The trainers battling are Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Paul from Veilstone City! The tension is formidable indeed as we prepare ourselves for a super-heated full battle!" the MC said as his voice boomed trough the microphone. May, Max, Brock, Barry, Nando, Tyson, Harrison, Morrison (once again, eating popcorn), Conway, Stephan, Kotetsu and Ritchie are all cheering for Ash.

In Kanto, Pallet Town, every resident are inside, watching their trainer compete in the championship tournament. Delia Ketchum, Gary Oak and Tracy Sketchit are watching from the former Prof. Oak's lab along with Ash's other pokemon.

"Ash is doing good in the tournament. I hope that he defeats all those 5 champions too!" said Gary as he was watching the match on TV. "That's my young man you're talking about! Of course he'll win!" said Delia. "And after Ash wins the 1st part of the tournament, we are all going to Lily of the Valley Island!" announced Delia.

Tracy then pulled out his sketch pad from his bag so he can draw Ash and Paul's pokemon. "This will be good." he muttered to himself.

In the Cerulean Gym, Misty and her sisters temporarily closed the gym, so they can watch Ash's match. "Come on Ash, Win this!" Misty shouted as the match was about to begin. Daisy, Lily and Violet just giggled at Misty while ranting, "You have a crush on him do you?" "SHUT UP! I'm going to Lily of the Valley Island after this and you better take care of the gym!" shouted Misty. "You can so totally trust us! We've so changed!" Daisy said. "Good." Misty said before turning her gaze back to the tv screen.

In Twinleaf Town, Dawn and her mom, Johanna with Piplup, Glameow and Umbreon were watching Ash's match on tv. Dawn too was thinking about going to the Lily of the Valley Island to see Ash.

In Veilstone City, Paul's older brother, Reggie, was watching Ash's and Paul's match as well. "I've seen all their performances and they were very good. I wonder if Paul has a better strategy up his sleeve right now." Reggie said while watching the match.

In a ship heading to Unova, Trip decided to watch Ash's match in a tv in his room as he had nothing else to do.

* * *

"Now for the trainers' first pokemon!" shouted the MC.

"Gliscor! Stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as he threw his pokeball, and out of it was the fang scorp pokemon with vampire fangs. "Buizel! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his pokeball and out of it was an orange weasel with 2 tails and an inflatation sack around his neck. Buizel and Gliscor's images made their appearance on the scoreboard.

"10 years, and one of your pokemon has not yet evolved." Paul muttered, but Ash can still hear him. "He didn't want to. So I gave him time to prepare for his evolution." Ash muttered back, but this time, Paul did not hear.

"Alright Buizel! Let's start with Hydro Pump!" Ash shouted. Buizel fired a massive stream of water from his mouth that headed towards GLiscor.

"Gliscor! Cut it with X-Scissor!" Paul shouted. Gliscor's pincers glowed white and put them in an X position, before charging towards the massive stream of water and easily managed to cut trough it.

"Buizel! Abort Hydro Pump and jump on top of Gliscor!" Ash commanded. Buizel stopped firing the stream of water and managed to jump and land at Gliscor's back. Gliscor missed Buizel and flew upwards to avoid crashing into the grass, but he felt Buizel in his back and tried to toss him off, but to no avail.

"Now use Ice Punch at Gliscor's wings!" Ash shouted. One of Bizel's paws glowed icy blue and punched Gliscor's wings, freezing it and causing Gliscor to fall from the air and was about to crash to the ground.

"Buizel! Jump off and use Water Gun to soften your fall!" Buizel obeyed its trainer's command and jumped off Gliscor, while using Water Gun to soften the fall. While Buizel landed softly, Gliscor crashed landed into the grass.

"Gliscor get up!" Paul harshly shouted. Gliscor jumped and flew but his wings were still frozen and he started to fall once again to the grass. "Buizel! Ice Beam!" Ash exclaimed. Buizel opened his mouth and fired a blue beam of freezing energy that managed to hit the falling Gliscor, freezing him. GLiscor then crashed once again into the grass, causing dust to fly. Once the dust cleared, it showed a Gliscor with swirly eyes, but his body thawed out of the ice.

"Gliscor is unable to battle! Buizel wins!" the referee declared. Gliscor's image then became a silhouette. "And Buizel makes quick work of Paul's Gliscor!" the MC said. Paul returned his Gliscor back to its pokeball, before staring at it. "Rediculous performance." muttered Paul before stuffing the pokeball back to his belt. Ash, hearing Paul's statement, put on a serious face, knowing that this will be a long one.

"Honchkrow! Stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as he threw his next pokeball and out of it was a dark blue bird and the evolution of Murkrow. Honchkrow's image appeared on the screen.

"Buizel, return!" Ash said as he returned Buizel back to his pokeball. Buizel's image then became black and white, signifying a recall.  
Ash then prepared another pokeball. "Torterra! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his second pokeball and out of it was a massive turtle with a big tree on its shell. Torterra roared loudly but when it saw its longtime Dark/Flying rival, it growled angrily. Torterra's image then appeared on the screen.

"So Torterra's here. Last time I heard it managed to defeat Aaron's Drapion, Bertha's Hippowdon, Lucian's Bronzong and Flint's Camerupt. Hmph, Ash trained it well. But I doubt that this Torterra can defeat another type disadvantage." Paul muttered.

Ash managed to hear what Paul just said. _"So thinking my Torterra's still weak eh? Don't worry, we'll change your mind."_ Ash said in his thoughts.

"Honchkrow! Night Slash!" Paul shouted. Honchkrow's wings glowed purple and charged at Torterra. "Torterra! Energy Ball!" Ash commanded. Torterra opened its mouth and fired a green ball of energy at Honchkrow. Luckily for Paul, Honchkrow managed to hit the ball with its glowing wings, meaning that Honchkrow took no damage.

"Honchkrow! Aerial Ace! And speed it up!" Paul harshly shouted. Honchkrow charged at Torterra with white streaks surrounding it.

"It may be unavoidable, but no one said about it being unblockable! Protect!" Ash commanded. Torterra's eyes glowed light green, as it formed a light green barrier around it. Honchkrow tried to stop but to no avail, and crashed into the barrier, before flying back up.

"Err..Honchkrow! Sky Attack!" Paul shouted. Honchkrow coated itself in white aura, and charged once again at Torterra. "Torterra! Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted. Torterra fired an orange beam from its mouth and hit Honchkrow head-on, stopping Honckrow from using his attack and caused a mid-air explosion. Honchkrow then landed to the grassy ground with a thud, its eyes being replaced with swirls.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle! Torterra wins!" the referee declared. Honckrow's image then became a silhouette. "And despite the type disadvantage, Torterra finishes the battle unharmed! It looks like Ash has another good start on his full battle, but can Paul manage to take control?!" the MC said.

"Great! Ash is on the lead with 2 of Paul's pokemon defeated with ease!" May said with happines. "Don't forget, that's the exact beggining result of their battle in the Sinnoh League, ten years ago. Who knows what Paul's up on his sleeve." Brock said.

Paul emotionlessly returned Honchkrow back to its pokeball and prepared another one. "Ursaring! Stand by for battle!" Paul exclaimed as he threw his 3rd pokeball, and out of it was a large, brown bear, with a yellow circle on its chest. Ursaring's image then appeared on the screen.

"Ursaring already? Well. Here's a powerhouse for ya. Torterra! Hyper Beam!" Ash commanded. Torterra fired an orange beam of energy that's heading straight for Ursaring!

"Ursaring! Protect!" Paul shouted. Ursaring put its arms wide open and created a light green barrier around it, protecting it from the Hyper Beam.  
"Now Focus Blast!" Paul shouted. "Torterra! Counter with Energy Ball!" Ash commanded. Ursaring cupped its hands together, and formed a blue ball of energy, while Torterra opened its mouth and formed a green ball of energy in it. They fired their respective projectiles and collided, causing an explosion in the center of the field.

The explosion then cleared. "Torterra! Energy Ball!"/"Ursaring! Hammer Arm!" both trainers shouted. Torterra fired a green ball of energy from its mouth, but it was easily split in half by Ursaring's glowing arm.

"Torterra! Stockpile!" Ash commanded. Torterra opened its mouth and its body momentarily glowed white orange. "Stockpile again!" Torterra's body glowed light orange again. "Stockpile once more!" Torterra's body glowed light orange for the 3rd and last time.

"What does Stockpile do?" May asked. "Stockpile raises a pokemon Defense and Sp. Defense. It also activates Spit Up and Swallow. Spit Up uses the Stockpile's energy to fire a beam that will damage the opponent and Swallow will use the Stockpile's energy to heal the user. Spit Up and Swallow will fail if Stockpile is not yet performed." said Conway. "You and Max will be best friends after this." May muttered before turning her gaze back to the battle.

"Ursaring! Focus Blast!"/"Torterra! Spit Up!" both trainers commanded. Ursaring fired a blue ball of energy from its hands, while Torterra fired a light blue beam from its mouth. The attacks collided, but the 3x poweful Spit Up overpowered the Focus Blast and engulfed Ursaring, sending Ursaring falling down the grass, down but not out.

"As you can see, Spit Up's and Swallow's power varies depending on how many times you use Stockpile. You can only use Stockpile for 3 times." Max said to his sister.

"Ursaring! Get up!" Paul shouted harshly. Ursaring then slowly stood up. "Torterra! Let's score some hits with Seed Bomb!" Ash commanded. Torterra opened its mouth and fired a white ball of energy that scored a direct hit on Ursaring.

"Torterra! Energy Ball!" Ash commanded. Torterra then fired a green ball of green energy from its mouth and it scored a direct hit on Ursaring.

"Ursaring! Bulk Up!" Paul shouted. Ursaring flexed its muscles as its body was covered in crimson aura. After it stopped flexing, the aura was gone, and Ursaring's Attack and Defense had been increased.

"It's already strong even without Bulk Up. Looks like we have to be just as strong. Torterra! Rock Climb!" Ash commanded. Torterra's claws glowed white and grew longer, before slamming its front legs on the grassy ground, creating a mountain with Ursaring standing on top of it. Torterra then scaled the protruded mountain with its claws.

"Ursaring! Giga Impact!" shouted Paul. Ursaring jumped up and its body was surrounded in a purple aura with yellow streaks of energy around it. Ursaring then slammed itself at Torterra. They then struggled to overpower each other, but an explosion occured, causing the mountain to collapse and the two powerhouses to crash into the stadium wall, while causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, it showed a Torterra and an Ursaring trying to get up, but Ursaring was having a much more harder time than Torterra. "Torterra! Return!" Ash exclaimed as he returned his Torterra back to its pokeball. Paul also did the same, albeit emotionless. Torterra's and Ursaring's image turned black and white.

"Did Torterra just used 6 moves?" Max asked to no one in particular. "I think that's one of the reasons why he's called a pokemon trainer." May said.

Paul then prepared another pokeball. "Hydreigon! Stand By for battle!" Paul shouted as he threw his fourth pokeball and out of it was a levitating dragon with three heads. It then roared loudly and its image appeared on the screen.

"Great. Another Hydreigon. Looks like Paul's gotten to the Unova Region too. So, Staraptor! I choose you!" Ash exc;aimed as he threw his third pokeball and out of it was a grey eagle with a white spot on his fore head. Staraptor yelled out a loud cry, and his image appeared on the screen.

"Staraptor! Start with Quick Attack!" Staraptor charged at Hydreigon with a white trail behind it and with blinding speed, managing to hit Hydreigon over and over again, After a barrage of Quick Attacks, Staraptor attacked from behind and turned around, charging at Hydreigon once more.

"Dragon Pulse!" Paul shouted. Hydreigon's main head fired a light green ball of dragon energy and it managed to hit Staraptor, stopping his Quick Attack, and sending Staraptor flying down, eyes closed.

"Finish that pathetic bird off with Dragon Rush!"/"While Staraptor might lose, he wont lose easily! Staraptor! Aerial Ace!" both trainers shouted. Hydreigon coated itself with a coat of blue energy that is shaped like a dragon, and charged at Staraptor. Staraptor opened his eyes and flew upwards, before engulfing itself with strips of white light and charged at Hrdreigon. When they were close, Staraptor managed to dodge Hydreigon at the last second and land a direct hit on Hydreigon on the chest, stopping the Brutal Pokemon in its tracks, and sending it flying.

"Staraptor! Close Combat!" Ash commanded. Staraptor swiftly got close to Hydreigon and striked it with a series of wing slaps, talon kicks, and pecks. Staraptor served the finishing blow with a wing slap on Hydreigon's main head, sending Hydreigon flying down.

"Now Brave Bird!"/"Dragon Rush again!" both trainers shouted. Staraptor coated itself in fire, which was soon replaced by a blue coat of aura and charged at Hydreigon, who coated itself in a blue coat of energy in a form of a dragon. Staraptor and Hydreigon collided with their attacks, and caused a mid-air explosion, sending both Pokemon to crash into the grass.

Both Pokemon stood up, but Staraptor's body was covered in blue static, suffering from the recoil. Both pokemon then took off to the sky.

"Staraptor! Giga Impact!"/"Hydreigon! Tri Attack!" both trainers shouted. Staraptor coated himself in purple energy with yellow spirals and charged at Hydreigon, while Hydreigon fired a Thunderbolt from its left head, Ice Beam from its right head and a Flamethrower from its main head. Staraptor easily dodged all of the 3 beams, before ramming into Hydreigon's chest.

"Dragon Pulse!" Paul shouted. Hydreigon fired a ball of light green energy from its main head, and it manages to hit Staraptor. "Use Dragon Rush!" Paul shouted. Hydreigon charged at Staraptor with its body coated in blue dragon energy, and managed to hit Staraptor, sending Staraptor flying and crashing into the stadium wall, causing dust to fly. When the dust cleared, it showed a knocked out Staraptor with swirly eyes.

"Staraptor is unable to battle! Hydreigon wins!" the referee declared. Staraptor's image then darkened. "And despite trying its hardest, Staraptor falls to the three-headed Hydreigon from Unova!" the MC said.

"That's one tough dragon." May said. "What did you think? Its heads are used for chomping grass?!" Max shouted, earning him a big slap mark from his sister.  
"This will be a long one! Anyone want popcorn?" Morrison suddenly asked. Max and May picked some from Morrison's bucket and ate it, before turning their gazes back to the battle in front of them.

"Thanks for trying your best. Now take a good rest." Ash said as he returned his downed Staraptor. Ash then prepared another pokeball. "Buizel! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he released the sea otter pokemon from his pokeball. Buizel's image then lit up again.

"Well folks! It looks like based on type and size, Hydreigon has an advantage. Buizel's water type moves are resisted by dragon types like Hydreigon, and Hydreigon is a tree headed levitating giant compared to Buizel! Will Buizel prove to be a reasonable opponent for the Brutal Pokemon?" the MC said through the microphone.

"The answer will be a yes! Buizel, Hydro Pump!"/"Dragon Pulse!" both trainers commanded. Buizel fired a massive stream of water from his mouth, while Hydreigon fired a light green ball of energy from its main mouth. The attacks collided, but Dragon Pulse easily overpowered Hydro Pump and hit Buizel, sending Buizel falling to the grass, but quickly stood up.

"Tri Attack!" Paul shouted. Hydreigon then fired a Flamethrower from its main head, Thunderbolt from its right head and Ice Beam from its left head. All of the three beams managed to hit Buizel, sending Buizel flying.

"Buizel! SonicBoom then Brick Break!" Buizel regain its balance in mid-air, and his tail glowed, before doing a spin and firing multiple blades of white shockwaves. Hydreigon managed to dodge them with ease, but this left him vulnerable as Buizel's right paw glowed white and striked the Brutal Pokemon with a super-effective Brick Break, sending Hydreigon flying down. Buizel then landed on the grass safely

"Hydreigon! Dragon Rush!" Paul shouted. Hydreigon coated itself in a coat of blue aura and rammed at Buizel. "Dragon Pulse!"/"Aqua Pulse!" both trainers commanded. Hydreigon fired a light green ball of energy from its mouth while Buizel cupped his paws together and formed a sphere of water. Buizel then fired the sphere at Hydreigon. The attacks collided, causing a mid-air explosion!

"Dragon Pulse again!"/"Hydro Pump!" both trainerrs commanded. Buizel fired a massive stream of water from his mouth, while Hydreigon fired a ball of light green energy from its main mouth. The attacks collided, but Hydro Pump was overpowered by Dragon Pulse, and it managed to hit Buizel, sending Buizel flying into the stadium wall, causing dust to fly. Once the dust cleared, it showed a knocked out Buizel with spirals in its eyes.

"Buizel is unable to battle! Hydreigon wins!" the referee declared. Buizel's image then darkened, indicating its defeat. "And that's the end for Buizel's participation in this battle!" the MC said.

"Buizel! Return! Thanks for battling well, now take a good rest." said Ash as he returned his Buizelback to his pokeball. "Now Torterra! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw a pokeball and out of it was the massive turtle with a tree on its shell. Torterra's image then lit up again.

"Torterra! Energy Ball!" Ash shouted. Torterra then fired a green ball of energy from its mouth, which managed to hit Hydreigon. "Leaf Storm!" Ash commanded. Torterra's back tree glowed green and it fired a cyclone of leaves that engulfed Hydreigon, sending Hydreigon crashing into the grassy ground, causing dust to fly. When the dust cleared, it showed a kneeling Hydreigon.

"Torterra! Rock Smash!" Ash instructed. The two large spikes on Torterra's face glowed red and extended, before charging at Hydreigon. "Ascend then use Dragon Pulse!" Paul commanded. Hydreigon ascended from the ground and then fired a light green ball of energy. Torterra cut the sphere in half by slamming its glowing spikes on it, destroying it and leaving Torterra with no damage.

"Torterra! Hyper Beam!"/"Hyper Beam as well!" both trainers shouted. Torterra fired an orange beam from its mouth, while Hydreigon formed an orange ball of energy in all of its mouths, and fired them altogether. All of the beams collided and formed a bigger one, colliding with Torterra's Hyper Beam and causing a massive explosion.

"Torterra! Leaf Storm!" Ash commanded. Torterra's tree glowed green and it fired a cyclone of leaves which easily engulfed Hydreigon, sending it flying into the air.  
"Now Energy Ball!"/"Dragon Pulse!" both trainers shouted. Torterra fired a green ball of energy from its mouth, while Hydreigon managed to regain its composture and fired a light green ball of energy from its main mouth. The attacks collided and caused an explosion in mid-air.

Once the explosion cleared, Hydreigon landed to the grass, panting. Ash noticed that Torterra was panting heavily and is quickly running out of juice from executing many powerful attacks. "Torterra! Synthesis!" Ash instructed. Torterra's body glowed white as it healed itself with the sun's energy, after a moment, the white glowed vanished, and Torterra is no longer exhausted.

"Let's hit that dragon with one more Energy Ball!" Ash shouted. Torterra fired a green ball of energy from its mouth and it managed to hit Hydreigon on the head, before shrugging it off, and ascending back to the air, still exhausted.

"Okay Torterra, return! Thanks for your efforts, the others will finish this. Now take a good rest." Ash said as he returned the massive turtle back to its pokeball. Torterra's image turned into black and white again.

"I thought Torterra will be one of Hydreigon's victims. Luckily Ash healed it with Synthesis,served a final Energy Ball before returning it." May said.

* * *

In the Kanto Region, Pallet Town, our favorite mother, grandson of a famous professor and boy who loves to sketch is still watching the battle.

"Looks like Ash is doing pretty good. But to see one of his Pokemon use more than 4 moves? Ash really took his training time." Gary commented. Some of Ash's other pokemon were watching from the window and the smaller ones were watching inside and they were also cheering for their trainer and friend, but the one cheering the loudest was a grass-type we all now.

(Go Ashy! Go Ashy!) Meganium loudly shouted. Those who were close to the female grass type, more specifically Serperior, was getting annoyed at Meganium's lound shouting and cheering.

(Can you please watch one of Ash's battles with you NOT SCREAMING!?) Serperior yelled. (Sorry, cant help it) Meganium cheekily said, causing Serperior's face to turn red from anger. This caused Sceptile and Venusaur to chuckle quietly, but Serperior still hearing them. (Uhhh...How does Ash manage to survive his entire Johto journey with you?) Serperior groaned. Meganium just ignored that question and continued to watch the match.

* * *

"Okay. Because of Hydreigon battling Buizel, Staraptor and Torterra, it must be exhausted by now. I know one of my powerhouses can take this." Ash said confidently, before preparing a pokeball. "Snorlax! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his pokeball and out of it was a large, chubby pokemon that has squinty eyes like Brock. The Sleeping Pokemon's image made its way on the screen.

"From his previous matches, Snorlax never went down before taking atleast one or two pokemon with him." Brock said. "Woah! Ash has a Snorlax? I wonder hiw he can take care of it, it mainly eats 900 pounds of food!" Morrison exclaimed, his mouth full.

"Alright Snorlax! Let's start with Focus Blast!"/"Dragon Pulse, let's go!" both trainers exclaimed. Snorlax opened its mouth open and fired a blue orb of energy while Hydreigon fired a light green ball of energy from its main mouth. The attacks collided, causing another explosion.

"Snorlax! Jump and use Brick Break!" Ash commanded. Snorlax's paws glowed white and it jumped into a height equal to Hydreigon's. It then slammed its glowing paw on Hydreigon. "Now! Finish it with Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted. While at close range, still in mid-air, Snorlax opened its mouth and fired an orange beam of energy which easily hit Hydreigon, sending it crashing down into the grass, causing dust to fly. Snorlax then landed to the grass with a THUD!

Once the smoke cleared, it showed a knocked out Hydreigon, with spirals in its eyes. "Hydreigon is unable to battle! Snorlax wins!" the referee declared. Hydreigon's image then darkened, indicating its defeat. "And so, that ends our 1st half of this intense full battle! We will now give the trainers a 5 minute break to change the battlefield." the MC said through the microphone.

Ash and Paul returned their heavyweights and went to the intermission room to change strategy.

**French Narrator from SBSP (I dont own him!): 5 minutes later...**

The grass battlefield was changed into a rock battlefield. With a score of 3-2 and a lead for Ash, They begin their second half of their battle.

"Ursaring! Stand By for battle!"/"Snorlax! I choose you!" both trainers exclaimed as they threw their pokeballs. On Paul's side of the field was a large bear with a yellow circle on its chest. While on Ash's side of the field was the sleeping pokemon. Their images lit back.

"Snorlax! Focus Punch!"/"Hammer Arm!" both trainers commanded. Snorlax's paw glowed blue and he charged at Ursaring, while Ursaring's arms glowed white as it charged at Snorlax. The chapter then paused as it showed the 2 powerhouses charging with their attacks.

* * *

_"Ash and Paul's full battle has begun! With Ash leading the score 3-2, Paul only has three pokemon left! The 2nd half of the battle begun with their powerhouses battling it all! And so the question remains? Who will win this intense battle? Stay tuned!"_

* * *

**And that ends my chapter! Like it? Love it? Have some tips for me? Say what you think in the reviews?**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	9. Elimination Round Conclusion!

**Hello everybody! And welcome to the 9th chapter of Pokemon: The Championship Tournament! This one will feature the results of Ash and Paul's full battle! This chapter will also be the beggining of Ash reuniting with some of his other friends! Okay, enough chit-chat! On to the story!**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

"Snorlax! Focus Punch!"/"Ursaring! Hammer Arm!" both Ash and Paul shouted as they continue their battle. Snorlax charged at Ursaring with paws glowing blue, while Ursaring charged at Snorlax with its arms glowing white. When the 2 pokemon closed on each other, Snorlax ducked at the last minute, dodging the suiper-effective Hammer Arm before punching Ursaring on the face with its glowing paw, sending Ursaring several meters away.

"Snorlax! Focus Blast!"/"Ursaring! Gunk Shot!" both trainers instructed. Snorlax fired a blue sphere of energy from its mouth while Ursaring cupped its hands together and formed a trash bag glowing purple, before firing it. The attacks collided, causing an explosion, which cleared rather quickly.

"Ursaring! Hyper Beam!"/"Snorlax! Block it with Psychic!" both trainers commanded. Ursaring opened its mouth and fired an orange beam of energy that was heading for Snorlax, while Snorlax's body glowed blue and redirected the destructive beam to hit one of the rocks.

"Ursaring! Close Combat!"/"Take it!" both trainers shouted. Ursaring swiftly charged at Snorlax and repeatedly punched its belly, but every punch merely bounced off, so it was barely felt by Snorlax.

"Ursaring! Hyper Beam!" Paul shouted. Ursaring once again fired an orange beam of energy from its mouth. "Snorlax! Feeding time!" Ash said. Snorlax opened its mouth and ate the entire beam, causing Snorlax's body to glow yellow!

"Snorlax! Use your own Hyper Beam!" Ash commanded. Snorlax took a deep breath and fired an massive orange beam of energy, but with Ursaring's Hyper Beam combined, the beam grew even more massive and easily engulfed Ursaring, resulting in a massive explosion which covered the entire stadium, almost knocking everyone off their feet from the great force, except for the referee, who was really knocked off from the force.

When the explosion cleared, everyone can see a heavily injured Ursaring lying down in the rocky ground, with spirals in its eyes and a Snorlax panting heavily, obviously using up a lot of energy from firing two consecutive Hyper Beams. The referee stood up and saw the knocked out Ursaring.

"Ursaring is unable to battle! The winner is Snorlax!" the referee declared. Ursaring's image then darkened, indicating its defeat. "Well folks, after eating a Hyper Beam, powering it up with its own Hyper Beam and almost making us all fly! Snorlax managed to take down Ursaring with ease! Can Paul make a comback with his last two pokemon?"

Paul merely returned Ursaring before staring at its pokeball. "You've gotten sloppy. However, one more loss like that and you dont have to worry about getting another loss again." Paul said before stuffing the device in his pocket.

Paul then prepared another pokeball. "Electivire! Stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as he threw his pokeball and out of it was a yellow humanoid like pokemon with a socket on its back, two black wires with red tips for tails, a black spot on its forehead and antennas on top of its head. Electivire's image made its way to the screen.

"I always knew that you are going to be in this battle. If I knew Paul, he knows that I will be using Torterra for Electivire." Ash whispered.

"Electivire! Thunder!" Paul shouted. Electivire's anttenaes was covered in yellow sparks of electricity, before lowering its head and firing a massive beam of electricity from its antennae. The attack managed to hit Snorlax, but it barely felt anything like it was a ground-type.

"Alright Snorlax! Flamethrower!"/"Protect!" both trainers commanded. Snorlax opened its mouth and fired a stream of fire, but Electivire protected itself by creating a green barrier all around it, blocking the Flamethrower.  
"Now ThunderPunch!" Paul shouted. "Snorlax! Counter it with Mega Punch!" Ash yelled. Electivire charged at Snorlax and its hands glowed yellow and was covered with yellow sparks of electricty, while Snorlax charged with its paws glowing white. Their punches collided and caused a massive explosion at the center of the field, causing both powerhouses to be pushed back by a few meters.

"Electivire! Brick Break!"/"Snorlax! Dodge then use Brick Break too!" both trainers commanded. One of Electivire's hands glowed white and it charged to hit Snorlax with it, but Snorlax jumped high up in the air and his paws glowed white, before slamming his paws at Electivire's head, sending the Thunderbolt Pokemon sliding back by a few meters.  
"Electivire! Thunder!/"Snorlax! Focus Blast!" both trainers commanded. Electivire lowered its head and fired a beam of electricity from its antennae and Snorlax opened its mouth and fired a blue orb of energgy from it. The attacks collided and caused another explosion.

"Electivire! ThunderPunch!"/"Snorlax! Grab Electivire!" both trainers yelled. Electivire charged at Snorlax with both of its hands glowing yellow and being covered with yellow sparks of electricity. But as he punched Snorlax, Snorlax grabbed both of Electivire's hands! "Now Snorlax! Throw Electivire into one of those rocks!" Ash commanded. Snorlax, using its amazing strength, spun around, and threw Electivire into the rocks. Ash flinched at this sight, he wanted to win, but he still did not like pokemon getting extremely hurt, his or others.

"Electivire! Get up!" Paul harshly shouted. Electivire stood up with much difficulty. 'Just how strong are his pokemon? Are his other pokemon just as strong?' Paul said in his thoughts. He then take a look at the scoreboard and saw his Gliscor's, Honchkrow's, Ursaring's and Hydreigon's sillhouttes, a lit up image of his Electivire and an image of a pokeball near his image while near Ash's picture was a black and white image of Torterra, sillhouttes of Buizel and Staraptor, a lit up image of Snorlax and two images of pokeballs.

"He really has gotten stronger. Electivire! Thunder!" Paul commanded. "Still not switching out huh? Snorlax! Focus Blast!" Ash yelled. Snorlax then fired a blue ball of energy from its mouth while Electivire lowered its head and fired a beam of electrcity from its antennaes. The attacks collided, but Focus Blast easily overpowered the Thunder, hitting Electivire, and sending the Thunderbolt pokemon a few meters back. ELectivire was panting heavily, proving Snorlax to be a fordmidable oppenent for the Thunderbolt Pokemon.

"Electivre, Return!" Paul said as he returned the Thunderbolt Pokemon back to its pokeball, and Electivire's image turned black and white. Paul then prepared another pokeball. "Torterra! Stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as he threw his last pokeball, and out of it was the massive turtle with a tree on its shell. Torterra's image then made its way to the screen.

"I knew that he's going to recall. I'm going to let Paul take care of my other two pokemon, then my main powerhouse will take care of the rest, I have the strategy Paul doesn't expect! Snorlax! Focus Blast!" Ash yelled. Snorlax opened its mouth and fired a blue orb of energy.

"Torterra! Hyper Beam!" Paul shouted. Torterra opened its mouth and fired an orange beam of energy. The two attacks collided, and caused an explosion at the center of the field.

"Torterra! Leaf Storm!"/"Snorlax! Jump and use Brick Break!" both trainers shouted. Torterra roared as its tree glowed green and it fired a cyclone of leaves, but Snorlax jumped out of the cyclone's way and its paw glowed white, before falling down and slamming its paw on Torterra's head.

"Hyper Beam!" both trainers shouted. Both pokemon fired an orange beam of energy in their mouths. The attacks collided and caused an explosion, which cleared up in two minutes. "Snorlax! Now's our chance! Toxic!" Ash yelled out. Snorlax opened its mouth and fired a stream of purple liquid from it. The attack managed to hit Torterra, causing it to be poisoned, purple sparks appearing on its body.

"I need to take down this Snorlax, it took down Hydreigon and Ursaring with almost little effort! But after firing many powerful attacks and firing that double Hyper Beam, it must be running out of juice! Torterra! Solarbeam!" Paul yelled. Thanks to the sunny weather, Torterra charged in just ten seconds, before firing a bundled beam of light from its mouth, engulfing Snorlax, causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, it showed a knocked out Snorlax with spirals in its eyes. "Snorlax is unable to battle! Torterra wins!" Snorlax's image then darkened, indicating its defeat.

"Thanks Snorlax. You battled well, now take a good rest." Ash said as he returned Snorlax back to its pokeball, before preparing another one. "Now, Torterra! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he released the continent pokemon from its pokeball and made its reapperance on the rocky field. Torterra's image then lit up again. But as he was released from its pokeball, everyone can see Ash's Torterra panting.

"Well folks, this is a battle of the heavyweights, with Paul's Torterra taking some damage and poison from its battle with Snorlax and Ash's Torterra taking multiple damage from its battles with Honchkrow, Ursaring and Hydreigon!" the MC said.

"Even though it used Synthesis earlier, its still to tired. Torterra! Hyper Beam!"/"Torterra! Hyper Beam as well!" both trainers yelled. Both Torterra fired a massive yellow beam of energy. The attacks collided and resulted in an explosion which cleared rather quickly.

"Torterra! Rock Climb!" Ash shouted. Ash's Torterra's claws glowed white and extended, before slamming them to the ground, creating a mountain with Paul's Torterra on top of it. Ash's Torterra then scaled the mountain using its longer claws.

"Use Iron Head to intercept!" Paul shouted. Paul's Torterra ran down the mountain being coated in a silver coat of aura. The two heavyweights collided and caused an explosion, causing an explosion, the mountain to collapse, and both heavyweights to crash into one of the rock pillars, causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared it showed both Torterra standing up, with Ash's Torterra having a much more harder time. Ash's Torterra eventually managed to stand up.

"Leaf Storm!"/"Torterra, stand your ground!" both trainers commanded. Paul's Torterra's tree glowed green, and then it fired a cyclone of leaves. Ash's Torterra braced itself as the Leaf Storm is nearing it. The cyclone of leaves eventually managed to hit, but Ash's Torterra managed to resist the damage, but was pushed back several meters away.

"Torterra! Hyper Beam!"/"Leaf Storm again!" both trainers commanded. Ash's Torterra fired a massive orange beam from its mouth while Paul's Torterra fired another cyclone of leaves from its glowing tree. The attacks collided but Hyper Beam overpowered the Leaf Storm and engulfed Paul's Torterra, doing massive damage on it, and causing dust to fly.

Once the dust cleared, it showed Paul's Torterra trying to stand up with much difficulty while being covered with purple static, but eventually managed to stand. "Torterra! Hyper Beam!" Paul shouted. "Quick, Solarbeam!" Ash commanded. Paul's Torterra fired an orange beam of energy while Ash's Torterra fired a bundled white beam of solar power. The attacks collided and caused a massive explosion that covered the entire stadium, blinding the crowd, the referee, the trainers, the MC-everyone!

Once the explosion cleared, it showed Paul's Torterra heavily injured with its purple static appearing all over its body again, and Ash's Torterra knocked out with spirals in its eyes. "Ash's Torterra is unable to battle! Paul's Torterra wins!" the referee declared, and as soon as he said that, Ash's Torterra's image darkened, leaving both Ash and Paul with two pokemon left.

"Thanks for battling so hard, now take a well-deserved rest." Ash said as he returned his Torterra back to its pokeball. "Sorry Paul but this ends here, Charizard! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he released the massive Fire/Flying type starter of the Kanto region.

"Charizard! Ash's most powerful pokemon!" May said in joy. "Wait 'most powerful'? More than Pikachu?" Morrison, Tyson, Kotetsu and Conway asked. "Yep. It managed to take down an Articuno and won Ash's battles against Lorelei and Koga almost single-handedly!" May said.

Paul was a bit surprised to see his rival owning a Charizard, as he didn't know that Ash had a variety of pokemon caught in the other regions. Paul quickly snapped out of his trance and quickly recalled Torterra. "Electivire! Stand by for battle!" Paul exclaimed as he threw his pokeball. And out of it was the humanoid electric-type and Electivire's image lit back up. As Electivire was brought out, it was still panting from its battle with Snorlax.

"Electivire! Thunder!"/"Charizard, fly up then use Flamethrower!" both trainers commanded. Electivire lowered its head and fired a beam of electricity. Charizard flew upwards and avoided the Thunder attack and fired a stream of fire from its mouth. The stream of fire managed to hit Electivire head-on.

"Now Charizard! Fire Blast!" Ash commanded. Charizard fired a stream five pointed flames from its mouth and it managed to hit Electivire head-on.

"Electivire! Thunder!" Paul shouted. Electivire's antennae sparkled in electricity.

"Charizard! Overheat!" Ash commanded. Charizard's body glowed red and it fired a massive stream of fire from its mouth. The flame hit Electivire before it can fire its Thunder attack. The Thunderbolt Pokemon was pushed back by several meters before finally falling. Charizard waited for its electric-type opponent to get up, but it didn't. Electivire had spirals for eyes and it was so injured that it cant move a muscle.

"Electivire is unable to battle! Charizard wins!" the referee declared. Electivire's image then darkened, leaving Paul with one pokemon left. Paul returned his Electivire without any emotion.

"Torterra! I choose you!" Paul shouted as he threw his last pokeball and out of it was the giant turtle with a tree on its shell. Torterra's image then lit up again. But as Torterra was called out, it was panting from its battle with Ash's Snorlax and Torterra while being covered in purple static. "Torterra! Leaf Storm!" Paul shouted. "Charizard! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Torterra fired a cyclone of leaves from its glowing tree while Charizard fired a stream of flames from its mouth. When the attacks collided, the stream of flames cut through the cyclone of leaves and hit Torterra, who was pushed back from the super effective attack.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!"/"Hyper Beam!" both trainers commanded. Charizard fired a stream of fire from its mouth while Torterra fired an orange beam from its mouth. The attacks then collided, causing an explosion, and after 2 minutes, the explosion cleared and it showed Charizard landing on the rocky ground and Torterra panting very heavily.

"Torterra! Frenzy Plant!" Paul shouted. "Why? Its tired! Anyways, Charizard! Finish this with Blast Burn!" Ash shouted. Charizard's body glowed red while Torterra's body glowed green. Charizard took of to the sky and fired a massive orb of concentrated flames while Torterra slammed its paws on the ground and out of it was large thorns. The hot orb burned all of the glowing thorns into ashes and hit Torterra, causing a massive explosion which covered the entire battlefield! When the explosion cleared, it showed Charizard landing on the ground, crossing its arms in pride, and a seriously injured Torterra who was unconscious, a crate around it.

"Torterra is unable to battle! Charizard wins! The winner of this Semi-Final round is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" the referee declared. Paul's image was removed and it was replaced by Ash's with the words 'WINNER' beneath it and beneath the 'WINNER' was images of Buizel, Torterra, Staraptor, Snorlax, Charizard and a pokeball.

The crowd went wild, while Ash's friends watching, at home, cheered as loud as the crowd, especially Delia, Misty, Dawn and surpisingly, Trip! In the stadium, May, Max, Brock, Barry, Conway, Ritchie, Kotetsu, Morrison, Harrison, Tyson, Ritchie, Stephan all cheered louder than the crowd but in Nando's case, clapped loudly.

Charizard roared with pride as Ash gave it a pat on the back while Paul silently returned Torterra back to its pokeball before walking away to the pokemon center.

* * *

The scen then changed into the scoreboard showing the results of Ash's battle with his final opponent named William. William has 2 pokemon left while Ash only used Pikachu, Snorlax and Sceptile. Pikachu managed to defeat William's Luxray and Steelix, Snorlax defeated William's Donphan and Magmortar with relative ease, while Sceptile is currently fighting William's Koffing.

"Koffing! Gyro Ball!"/"Block it with Leaf Blade!" both trainers yelled. Koffing's body was outline in blue aura and it rolled rapidly towards Sceptile while Sceptile's arm leaves glowed green and extended before hitting therolling Koffing with it, sending Koffing flying back.

"Koffing! Sludge Bomb!"/"Sceptile! Dodge with Quick Attack then strike with Leaf Blade!" both trainers shouted. Koffing opened its mouth and fired multiple globs of sludge, but Sceptile dodged them with speed and ease with a white trail behind him and his arm blades glowing green. Sceptile then slammed his arm blades on Koffing, sending it flying into the stadium, causing dust to fly. The dust cleared and it showed a knocked out Koffing with spirals for eyes.

"Koffing is unable to battle! Sceptile wins!" the referee declared. Koffing's image darkened, leaving William with one more pokemon. "Koffing return!" said William as he returned his downed Koffing back to its pokeball. "Alright, you're the only one left, Blaziken! Let's do this!" William exclaimed as he threw his last pokeball and out of it was the final evoulution of Torchic. Blaziken's image then appeared on the screen.

"Blaziken! Let's go with Flamethrower!"/"Sceptile! Dodge, then Leaf Storm!" both trainers commanded. Blaziken fired a stream of flames from its mouth but was dodged by the forrest pokemon by leaping into the air. Sceptile's seeds glowed and a cyclone of leaves surrounded his body. Sceptile then fired the leaf cyclone at Blaziken.

"Dodge then Overheat!"/"Acrobatics to dodge then Magical Leaf!" Blaziken leaped into the air and evaded the powerful leaf cyclone, and fired a massive stream of fire from its mouth while Sceptile ran with great speed so fast that he left 2 afterimages as he ran. Sceptile managed to nimbly dodge the stream of flames, and then opened his mouth, before firing glowing leaves at Blaziken. All of them managed to hit Blaziken, exploding on impact, sending Blaziken crashing down the ground, but managed to stand up.

"Leaf Blade!" Ash shouted. Sceptile's arm blades glowed green and extended, before charging and hitting Blaziken with them. "Now! Let's use DragonBreath!" Ash commanded. Sceptile opened his mouth and fired a green beam of energy. Blaziken crossed its arms and let the DragonBreath attack hit. Blaziken was barely famaged but was pushed back several meters away.

"Acrobatics!" Ash shouted. Sceptile charged at Blaziken with great speed so fast that he left two afterimages behind it. Sceptile then rammed into Blaziken. "Now Leaf Blade!"/"Dodge it!" both trainers commanded. Sceptile's arm blades glowed green again but this time the swipes were dodged by Blaziken.

"Pound! Let's Go!" Ash shouted. Sceptile jumped, spun around and slammed his tail on Blaziken. "Focus Blast!" Ash shouted. "Blaziken! Bricck Break then Blaze Kick!" William exclaimed. Sceptile fired a blue orb of focused energy from his mouth to Blaziken but Blaziken's right hand glowed white and it cut the blue orb in half with it. Blaziken then charged at Sceptile with its right foot being ignited with flames.

"Sceptile! Focus Blast!" Sceptile opened its mouth and fired a blue orb of energy from it, hitting Blaziken and stopping its Blaze Kick attack. "Sceptile! Double Team, then Energy Ball!" Ash commanded. Sceptile's body flashed white and he created multiple copies of himself and it was enough to surround Blaziken. All of the Sceptile then fired a green ball of energy from their mouths, all hitting Blaziken and causing an explosion on the center of the field as well causing all of the fake Sceptile to dissapear.

When the explosion cleared it showed William's Blaziken heavily injured and exhausted. "Sceptile! Solarbeam!" Ash commanded. Sceptile's seeds on its back glowed and it fired a bundled beam of light and solar power, managing to engulf Blaziken and causing an explosion. When the explosion cleared, it showed a knocked out Blaziken with spirals in its eyes.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! Sceptile wins! Which means the worthy opponent for the champions will be Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" declared the referee. William's picture dissapeared and Ash's picture was enlarged, with the words 'WINNER' beneath it and beneath the golden word was images of Pikachu, Snorlax, Sceptile and three pokeballs.

The crowd went wild but May, Max, Brock and the others went wilder as they cheered for Ash. Delia, Gary, Tracey, Dawn, and Misty all cheered loudly in their homes and all of Ash's pokemon in the lab was overwhelmingly satisfied with their trainer and their pokemon friends, especially the grass-type we all know named Meganium.

In another room, the five champions themselves were watching the match and they were very impressed at Ash's skill. "So it looks like Ash is our challenger." said Cynthia. "From what I saw in his previous matches, I think he will be a worthy opponent for all of us." said Lance, agreeing with Cynthia.

"Yeah! We won! Awesome job, Sceptile!" Ash said as he ran over to his pokemon. Sceptile just crossed his arms with pride as William came up. "Hey, Ash. Nice battle. I hope you do your best against the champions. I wish you good luck." Said William before sharing a handshake with Ash. Ash and William then left the astadium.

"And that ends another exciting Elimination Tournament and now in 3 weeks time, Ash will battle Lance, the Kanto Champion in a full six on six battle!" declared the MC as the crowd began to go home.

In Pallet Town, Prof. Oak's laboratory, Delia, Gary and Tracey cheered as they watch their trainer win the elimantion round. "Alright, I'm going to Lily of the Valley Island." Delia said before exiting the lab. "Tracey, I'm going as well. Can you take care of the lab?" Gary asked. Tracey has just finished drawing his pictures of Ash and his pokemon and put them in a nearby answer before answering Gary. "Of course. I always wanted to take care of the lab on my own anyways." Tracey said before going outside. Gary then went to his room to pack his things.

In Cerulean City, Misty watched Ash's victory on tv, and is packing her things, and the same goes for Dawn in Twinleaf Town.

After his loss, Paul already left the island and is on a ship to Sinnoh. He was watching the match on TV and was impressed by Ash's skills, but turned the Tv off before going out of the room.

* * *

Night came and Ash, his girlfriend May, Brock and Max were all eating at the hotel cafeteria. They were eating barbeque on stick. "Oh man! This stuff's delicous!" said May as she was eating her barbeque. "Now that Ash won the elimination round, we can now have fun right?" Max asked. "We can only worry about Team Rocket though." said Brock as he was eating his food.

"Don't worry about the villanous teams guys. I already managed to disband them." Ash said. "YOU MANAGED TO DO WHAT NOW!?" asked May, Max and Brock with great surprise. Pikachu sweatdropped at this sight but his trainer just smiled, knowing that he had a LOT to explain.

"I will all say that when everyone arrrives here tommorow morning. But for now, good night!" Ash said before getting out of the table, heading for their room along with Pikachu,

* * *

_ The full battle between Ash and Paul continues, with Ash as the victor! Ash also won against his battle against William and has earned the right to challenge the champions with 3 weeks to prepare for his battle with Lance. But Ash also has revealed another thing! He has managed to disband all of the villanous teams! How? Stay tuned!_

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Have some tips for me? Leave them in the reviews!**

**Peace!-Btr100  
**


	10. Reunion Pt I

**Hello! Btr100 here, and welcome to the tenth chapter of Pokemon: The Championship Tournament! **

**In this chapter, I will give you: What did Ash do during his ten years of preparing for the Championship Tournament, the return of Delia, Gary, Misty, Dawn, and maybe Iris and Cilan to the Ash gang, and the new pokemon they have caught for the past ten years. Okay now onto the story!  
**

**(Note: Some of the events above won't be happening, the flashback is VERY long. Maybe this is a two-part Reunion special)**

**(Lots of Flashbacks! If you don't like having too much flashbacks in one chapter, then you're wasting your time here! Just joking, but seriously, don't judge me! This is the movie playing in my mind right now.)**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! :( **

**Happy (Late) Valentines, BTW!**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

_With Ash being the winner of the eliminations round, he is now off to battle the Kanto Dragon master and Champion Lance in three weeks time! Delia, Gary, Misty and Dawn are all preparing to meet Ash in Lily of the Valley Island! But Ash revealed that he managed to disband the villainous teams! How? Let's find out!_

* * *

Morning came and the sunlight shined on Ash's closed eyes, causing them to open. Ash woke up and then looked around, seeing May, Max, Brock and his electric partner Pikachu still sleeping. Ash walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, took a morning bath, changed his clothes before walking out of the room, heading for the cafeteria.

Ash was then in the cafeteria, and ordered some pancakes and ketchup for Pikachu, before sitting on a chair and eating on a table. As Ash was eating, he was recalling all of the victories he won in the eliminations round.

_After Serperior getting heavily damaged by Pikachu's Volt Electro-Tail Tackle, Ash served the finishing strike. "Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. Pikachu charged at Serperior with blinding speed and a white trail behind him. Pikachu tackled Serperior, straight on the face, causing Serperior to fall down, out of the fight._

_"Pikachu! Volt Tackle upwards!"/"Sparky! Giga Impact!" both Ash and Ritchie commanded. Pikachu jumped up and coated himself in a coat of electricty, while Sparky fell down with a purple coat of energy with yellow spirals around it. The attacks collided, and caused a mid-air explosion. Out of the smoke were both electric mouses falling but Pikachu soften his fall by firing Thunderbolt on the ground while Sparky landed face first on the ground, knocked out. _

_"Infernape! Solarbeam! But decrease its power by 20%" Ash commanded. Infernape then fired a bundled beam of light at Barry's Empoleon, only with less power. The beam marked its way on Empoleon's face and it felled down the ground. Empoleon tried to stand up, only to fall down, spirals in its eyes._

_Tyson's Meowth stood up but after crashing into 3 icy pillars and getting shocked by a powerful Thunder, he already reached his limits. "Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Pikachu charged at Meowth with speed that looked like it was faster than a Ninjask! Pikachu rammed Meowth in the chest, sending the white cat into the stadium wall, knocking Meowth out of the match._

_After an uppercut from Kotetsu's Lucario, Serperior was sent flying. "Now Lucario! Aura Sphere!"/"Serperior! Energy Ball!" both Ash and Kotetsu commanded. Lucario cupped its hands together and fired a sphere of aura at Serperior, while Serperior firmed a green ball of energy at her tail, did a flip and fired the green ball of energy, managing to hit Lucario, sending it flying. But Aura Sphere also managed to hit Serperior. Both Serperior and Lucario crashed into the stadium wall, knocked out but with Kotetsu having no more pokemon, Ash won the round._

_Paul's Torterra was tired after narrowly defeating Ash's powerful Snorlax and Torterra as well as getting poisoned and now, it had to battle Ash's powerful Charizard, which took out Paul's powerhouse Electivire with little effort! "Torterra! Frenzy Plant!"/"Charizard! Blast Burn!" both trainers commanded. Torterra was outlined in green aura and thorny vines came out of the ground while Charizard's body glowed red and fired a massive orb of flames, burning all of the thorns and engulfing Torterra, causing an explosion! Once the smoke cleared it showed a heavily injured Torterra with a large crate around it.  
__  
"Sceptile! Solarbeam!" Ash commanded. Sceptile's seeds on his back glowed and he fired a bundled beam of light at William's Blaziken, engulfing Blaziken and causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, it revealed William's knocked out Blaziken.  
_  
When Ash's flashbacks were finished he saw May, her brother and Brock sitting in front of him, eating pancakes as well but they were nearly finished compared to Ash who only took three bites before thinking back to his victories.

"So Ash, what were you thinking?" asked May. "Oh just about my victories in the eliminations round." Ash replied back. "Please tell us how you've disbanded the villainous teams! It must be awesome!" Max suddenly burst out. "I'll tell you that when the others arrive in 3 hours." Ash said. "Fine." Max gloomily said.

After eating some pancakes, Ash and co. went out on the back of the hotel and since Ash already returned the pokemon he used in his battle with Paul and William, he has other pokemon on hand.

"Alright guys, come on out!" Ash said throwing 4 pokeballs and out of them was a Swampert, a Blaziken, an Empoleon, and a Gengar. "Hey cool! New pokemon!" said Max. "By this rate, you now have captured all of the starter pokemon." May said. Gengar then looked at May before floating around her while repeatedly saying his name.

"Gengar! Gengar! Gengar!" Gengar said. "Hey how did you get Gengar?" Max asked. "Well it all started when- Blaziken, Flamethrower on the left!" Ash suddenly commanded. Blaziken obeyed and fired a stream of flames on its left, before colliding with a silver beam of energy from the trees, causing an explosion and setting some of the trees on fire.

"Swampert, Empoleon, Hydro Pump!" Ash commanded. Both water types fired a massive stream of water from their mouths and put out the flames. Then, suddenly, from the trees, a large dragon flew to the air. It mainly has a blue body but its head is mainly red and it has blue wings that look like thistle leaves. It was a Druddigon.

"Is that a Druddigon? What's it doing outside of Unova?" Max asked. Suddenly a red light hit Druddigon and it dissapeared. Ash and co. looked and saw Iris returning her Druddigon back to its pokeball.

"Sorry. Druddigon just wont listen to me." Iris said. "Iris! What brings you here?" Ash asked. "Oh, I'm getting used to traveling and I thought maybe I can see some new dragon-type pokemon in the other regions." Iris said. "Oh, i almost forgot! Iris this is May, Max, and Brock. May, Max, and Brock this is Iris, one of my traveling companions in Unova." Ash said.

"Hello, nice meeting you." said Max as he and Iris shared a handshake. "Hello, the name's Brock. Nice to know you." said Brock. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you." said May as the two girls shared handshakes. Gengar suddenly appeared in front of Iris, startling her a bit. Gengar then floated away and headed for the 3 starter pokemon so that it can play with them.

"So you've captured an disobedient Druddigon?" Ash asked. "Yep. Just a few weeks ago. I also caught new ones! Everybody! Come on out!" Iris exclaimed as she threw six pokeballs. Out of them was a Haxorous, a Dragonite, a Hydreigon, an Altaria, her sleeping Druddigon and her Excadrill.

Ash then walked up to Haxorous. "Looks like your dream came true." said Ash as he pat the former Axew on the head, making Haxorous smile. "So where did you get a Hydreigon, Altaria and Druddigon?" Ash asked.

"Well Dragonite here finally found his rival Hydreigon and defeated it in a rematch, Altaria was being bullied by a bunch of Ice-type pokemon and i saved it, and Druddigon, He was fighting Hydreigon on sight, but Hydreigon managed to defeat Druddigon." Iris explained.

Druddigon woke up and saw Ash's Empoleon and fired a silver beam, which Ash and co. narrowly dodged. Empoleon's wings glowed like metal and redirected the Flash Cannon into some trees, knocking them down. Empoleon then fired a massive stream of water but Druddigon took into sky and coated itself in blue coat in the form of a dragon and charged at Empoleon. Empoleon opened its beak and fired an orange beam of energy. The orange beam managed to hit and send Druddigon crashing into some trees. Empoleon then fired a large orb of glowing water at Druddigon, effectively knocking the Cave pokemon out.

"Druddigon return." said Iris as she returned her Druddigon back to its pokeball. "Sorry about that Ash." Iris said. "Eh. It can't be worse than Charizard." Ash said, patting Empoleon on the head, making Empoleon smile.

"Hey Ash? Has it been three hours yet? I really want to hear the awesome story of how you've managed to disband the villainous teams!" Max whined. "Close. 56 minutes." Ash said with a bored expression. "Dang it!" shouted Max. "Nice to act like a 7 yr. old again." said Ash. "Wait. You've managed to disband the villainous teams?" asked Iris. "I'll tell you that when everyone else gets here." Ash said.

"So, what are we going to do until your other friends and your mother shows up?" Max asked. "Okay fine. I'll tell you the whole story." Ash said. "YES!" said Max, shouting.

"Okay so, this all happen while I was training the art of aura." Ash said.

* * *

_Flashback:_

**_Team Rocket:  
_**

_In the Team Rocket Headquarters, in a mountain-like area, Giovanni was reading information about the team found in Unova, more known as Team Plasma. Suddenly, the building shook as several explosions occur. Giovanni was a bit startled by this, when suddenly, the door was sent flying and it revealed Ash, with Pikachu, Kingler, and his Venusaur.  
__  
"Sorry Giovanni. Your under arrest. Venusaur, tie him up." Ash said. Two green vines came out from the sides of Venusaur's giant flower and used them to tie Giovanni up. Ash and his pokemon then got out of the building in which was a mess. The mountain was now a ruins, with Rocket Grunts and their pokemon lying around everywhere, unconscious, and the headquarters has been badly damaged on the outside as well on the inside.  
__  
Minutes later, Offficer Jenny and the police came and arrested Giovanni. Giovanni and his other grunts were then put inside police trucks, and they drove off. Ash then told his Kingler and Venusaur to use Hyper Beam on the damaged HQ, which managed to effectively destroy the entire building.  
__  
**Team Aqua and Magma:**_

_During Ash's aura training, Ash heard news about Groudon and Kyogre battling on an island. Ash immediatly teleported on the said island and hid under some trees, where he saw Kyogre on the sea and Groudon near a volcano, battling. Ash also saw the stripes on their bodies are glowing red, meaning that they are under crontol of an orb. _

_Ash also saw destroyed helicopters and two destroyed submarines. One was red and the other one was blue. _

_"Team Aqua and Magma" Ash whispered. _

_"Hey kid! What are you doing here!?" A Magma Grunt shouted, causing other Magma and Aqua grunts to gather in front of him. "Sorry. But Groudon and Kyogre's fight ends here." Ash said, before firing an Aura Sphere from his hands that send the grunts flying unconscious. He ran towards the two legendaries._

_In a Magma helicopter on air, some grunts saw Ash stop the grunts and running towards the two members of the weather trio. _

_"Sir Tabitha! A kid just stopped the security grunts!" a grunt shouted. Tabitha, holding the red orb just shouted. "Don't let him stop the battle!" _

_"Mightyyena! Hyper Beam!" The grunt shouted as he threw a pokeball. Out of it was a black hyena with red pupils. It then fired an orange beam from its mouth. _

_While running, Ash easily dodged the Hyper Beam and fired an Aura Sphere from his hands. The sphere hit the helicopter, sending it crashing at the foot of the volcano, causing an explosion. Before running, Ash jumped to the left side, dodging a Hydro Pump. He look up to see a blue helicopter and Shelly with a Crawdaunt. _

_Ash's eyes glowed blue, and he can see the inside of the Aqua Helicopter. With Archie taking hold of the blue orb. Ash's eyes stopped glowing, and he fired an Aura Sphere from his hands. The sphere hit the propellor, sending the helicopter crashing at sea. _

_Then after that, Kyogre fired a Hydro Pump, while Groudon fired a Solarbeam. The attacks collided and caused an explosion._

_ Ash then formed two Aura Spheres in both hands. He threw both spheres and they managed to hit Kyogre and Groudon, causing them to look at Ash. Both Groudon and Kyogre fired an orange beam of energy, but Ash crossed his arms and formed a blue barrier around him, blocking both Hyper Beams._

_Suddenly, Groudon and Kyogre's stripes on their bodies stopped glowing. Both massive pokemon then stared at each other. Kyogre then went back to the ocean, while Groudon went back into the volcano, finishing the battle._

_"Looks like my work here, is done." Ash said before teleporting._

**_(Since Team Glactic were already disbanded during Ash's journey, all that's left is Team Plasma. They were much harder to disband than Team Glactic.)  
_****_  
Team Plasma:_**

_In a city Ash, Iris and Cilan were traveling, all is going well until Ash heard a BOOM! Ash and gang went over to see what it was, and they saw a bunch of helicopters around a tall building and 5 pokemon, 4 of them blue but one of them red. It was the Genesect Squad, and they were trying to fend off Team Plasma.  
__  
"Hey! What's that Pokemon?" asked Iris. "I dont know. But I think they're trying to get away from those guys!" Ash said.  
__  
"Retrieve those Gensect! Liepard! Hyper Beam!" said a female grunt in a ninja-like outfit. Her Liepard blasted an pale pink beam of energy from its mouth, but the shiny Genesect fired an orb of energy from its back cannon and it collided with Hyper Beam, causing an explosion.  
__  
"I say we help those 5 pokemon! Boldore, Pignite, and Krookodile! Let's help them out!" Ash exclaimed as he threw 4 pokeballs and out of them was the pokemon Ash had called.  
__  
"Fire your attacks at those helicopters!" Ash commanded. Boldore's crystals glowed and it fired silver blast from the protrusion in front of its body. Pignite fired a stream of fire from his nose while Krokoodile fired multiple stones from its body.  
__  
A couple more Liepard from other 5 helicopter also fired a Hyper Beam, but not only the Hyper Beam was countered by the Genesect's Techno Blast, Boldore's Rock Blast hit two of the helicopters, Pignite's Flamethrower managed to hit the middle helicopter and Krokoodile's Stone Edge managed to hit two of the helicopters, sending all of them down, while also making the Genesect have the opportunity to escape in their High Speed formes.  
__  
"They got away! Retreat!" a male grunt said. The helicopters then flew away from the scene. The firemen arrived and took out the fire that Team Plasma caused._

"What was that all about?" Ash asked to no one in particular.

_A few months later,_

_Ash heard that Team Plasma is in the White Ruins, trying to summon Reshiram after successfully managing to get the 5 Genesect they have been chasing. But after attempting to infiltrate their current location along with Looker, they were captured thanks to Team Plasma's controlled Pokémon. They even managed to control all of Ash's current Pokémon, thanks to Colress' new research about controlling pokemon. _

_Right now, they were trying to escape from their cages, and thinking of a plan. _

_"Okay. So we take out their scientist, Colress first. Then we take out the machine that is controlling the pokemon." Ash said. "But first." he said before putting his hand on the metal bar. He then fired an Aura Sphere, destroying the bar. He then hurried and did the same thing on Looker's cage. _

_"Okay. Let's Go." Looker said. Both then ran into the laboratory. _

_Both Ash and Looker made it to the lab pretty easily, as the grunts for security are outside, watching if anyone stops Ghetsis from summoning Reshiram. __They then hid behind a wall. They saw two male grunts carrying documents. When they got close enough, Ash grabbed both of them from behind and fired an Aura Sphere at their backs on a close range, knocking them both out. They then put on the uniforms and a pair of sunglasses. _

_"Okay. Because of some grunts protecting the lab and Colress, you and me will knock them all out. We have to be careful in not making any noise." Looker said._

_Both of them then walked around the lab, trying to find where Colress is. They finally found the room and saw through the glass window Colress and a bunch of pokemon, all with red eyes. "Don't worry. We'll free you." Ash whispered, as they walked towards a door that said "AUTHORIZED ONLY". The door opened as they walked through it, and it slammed shut behind them._

_They walked across a few corridors, before coming across two grunts standing behind a metal door that says: "SCIENTIST'S LAB." _

_"Halt." said a male grunt. "Where are you two going?" he asked. "Extra security for Colress." replied Looker. "There are already have plenty of security here." said the second grunt. Ash then fired two small Aura Sphere from both hands and it hit both grunts in the chest, knocking them out. _

_Ash and Looker entered the room, where they saw Colress type something on his holographic computer, grunts all over the room and the controlled pokemon, with red eyes. Along with those pokemon are: Ash's Boldore, Dewott, Emboar, Serperior, Seismitoad and Pikachu in glass domes. The other pokemon were: Beartic, Galavantula, Elektross, Mienshao and Scolipede. _

_"Hey! What are you doing here?" a grunt asked. "We are here to pick up some documents." said Looker in a disguised voice. "Some grunts already picked them up." a female grunt said. "Then, I think we should leave." Ash said as he and Looker walked towards the door, when suddenly, Ash turned around and fired an Aura Blast at Colress' machine, causing the red aura in the pokemons' eyes to dissapear. All of Ash's pokemon were happy to see their trainer. _

_Ash then fired multiple Aura Blasts, destroying all of the glass domes and setting all of the pokemon free. _

_"Don't just stand there! Attack!" Colress ordered. Ash then fired an Aura Sphere, which made its mark on Colress' chest, knocking him out. All of the female grunts released a Liepard, while the male grunts released a Golbat from their pokeballs. "Liepard! Hyper Beam!"/"Golbat! Shadow Ball!" the grunts commanded. _

_The Liepard fired a pale pink beam of energy from their mouths, while Golbat fired a purple ball from their mouths. Beartic, Galavantula, Elektross, Mienshao, Scolipede, Emboar, Serperior and Seismitoad all fired a Hyper Beam, while Pikachu fired a Thunder, Dewott fired a Hydro Pump and Boldore fired a Flash Cannon. _

_All of the attacks collided, but the wild and Ash's pokemon's attacks overpowered the grunts' pokemon and hit the grunts and their pokemon, causing an explosion on the entire lab. When the smoke cleared, it revealed the grunts and their pokemon were all knocked out. _

_"One more thing." Ash said before firing an Aura Sphere from his hands. The Aura Sphere hit the machine, causing an explosion, but Ash created a protective barrier of aura to prevent them from getting killed. Then Ash and Looker tied all of the grunts and Colress up. _

_"Okay. Now we have to stop Ghetsis from summoning Reshiram, and stopping Reshiram from siding with Ghetsis." Ash said, before running out of the lab, along with Looker, his pokemon and the wild pokemon. They then got out of the lab and out of the base, where they end up in the White Ruins area. They saw Ghetsis standing in front of Reshiram's statue, and plenty of grunts under patrol to protect Ghetsis from intruders. Ash, Looker and all of the pokemon hid under a wall to prevent from being seen. _

_"Scolipede, can you do Pin Missile?" Ash asked. Scolipede nodded, indicating a 'yes'. "Then fire multiple Pin Missiles at the sky." Ash commanded. Scolipede obeyed and its purple circles on its body and its horn started glowing. Scoliped fired white pin-like missile from its horn to the sky. The Pin Missiles eventually fell down, but it was noticed by a grunt. _

_"We're being attacked!" shouted a male grunt. But before the grunts cant run, most of the Pin Missiles knocked them unconscious. _

_Ash, Looker and the Pokemon jumped over the wall and ran towards Ghetsis. But before they can even get closer to him, 5 blasts hit the ground in front of them, causing Ash and co. to be stopped in their tracks and dust to fly. When the dust cleared, it revealed four normal-colored Genesect and a shiny Genesect. _

_"Did you really think I would leave myself vulnerable? Hmph. Luckily for me, my visitor has just arrived." Ghetsis said before Reshiram's statue began to crack. It cracked even more, until it eventually broke into bits. The ground in front of Ghetsis shook, and it began to crack as well. Then suddenly, a large white dragon-like pokemon with blue eyes came out of the ground and flew into the sky. It then roared so loud than the people from the other regions heard it. _

_It was the Legendary Fire Dragon of Unova, Reshiram. _

_"Reshiram. Destroy those fools!" Ghetsis commanded. Reshiram's tail was then ignited in flames and Reshiram fired a stream of blue flames from its mouth. But before the flame could get any closer to Ash, a Flamethrower blocked it, causing an explosion that cleared rather quickly. Ash, Looker and the pokemon looked up and they saw an orange Dragon-like pokemon with flames on its tail. _

_It was Ash's strongest Pokemon, Charizard. _

_"Thank buddy!" shouted Ash to his Fire type. Charizard only smiled at him before facing Reshiram again. _

_The Genesect Squad faced Ash and his companions before firing a large white blast from their cannons. "All of you! Take care of the normal ones, while me and Looker take the red one." Ash commanded the pokemon. All of the pokemon nodded and they faced the squad. The Red Genesect jumped before landing behind Ash and Looker. The battle then began. _

_Ash started of by firing an Aura Sphere while Looker grabbed a bazooka and fired an orange orb of energy. The red Genesect got hit by both attacks and was sent flying. Ash fired an Aura Blast, but Genesect countered by firing a silver beam of light from its back cannon. The attacks collided and caused an explosion. However this left Genesect vulnerable for Looker's following Bazooka attack. _

_The smoke then cleared. And then the battle got fiercer. _

_45 minutes later... (Okay I think I need to cut some senes.)_

_Ash, Looker and the pokemon managed to defeat the Genesect Squad, and they found out that there were small mahines on their backs and removed them. Colress must have done that in case his Pokemon Controlling Machine got destroyed. _

_Now Charizard and Reshiram were battling it all out. Charizard managed to get a good start with Dragon Breath and Hyper Beam, but Reshiram countered with Blue Flare and Fusion Flare. Charizard evened it with a barrage of Dragon Rage and Reshiram got hit by some. Both Pokemon used Hyper Beam, but this left Reshiram vulnerable for Charizard's following Flamethrower. Reshiram decided to counter with Fusion Flare again, and it made its mark on Charizard. Charizard fired Overheat while Reshiram used Blue Flare. Charizard then hit Reshiram with a super powerful Giga Impact, but this left Charizard vulnerable for Reshiram's following Dragon Claw and Flamethrower. Charizard countered with a powerful Flamethrower and a Hyper Beam. Reshiram fired a 4X effective Rock Slide and used Flamethrower and both managed to hit Charizard. Charizard used Dragon Dance, therefore giving him the speed and power to hit Reshiram with 12 super effective Dragon Breath, 5 Hyper Beams, a super effective Rock Slide, a super-effective Dragon Rush and an equally powerful Flare Blitz. Reshiram countered with Draco Meteor, Blue Flare and Fusion Flare, despite being heavily injured from Charizard's attack frenzy.  
_

_Both Pokemon then used Overheat and both fire-types were hit by the attacks, sending them crashing down onto the rocky ground. _

_At this point, both Pokemon were struggling to get up, but they managed to stand. _

_Charizard's body glowed orange before firing a fiery orb of flames, while Reshiram countered with a stream of blue flames. The attacks collided and caused an explosion. The explosion cleared to reveal an heavily injured Charizard and an heavily injured Reshiram. After a moment of staring, Reshiram fell down defeated, but Charizard being heavily injured,fell down as well. _

_"NOO!" Ghetsis screamed, until police helicopters arrived and arrested Ghetsis. After that, Looker set off to find other duties. Ash was about to leave but suddenly __ Beartic, Galavantula, Elektross, Mienshao, and Scolipede blocked his path. Ash red their minds and all of them wanted to join Ash's pokemon party. "Of course you can join me." Ash said. The pokemon were surprised but a second later they cheered in happiness. Ash grabbed five pokeballs and tapped them on their heads, sucking them in. The pokeball beeped, signifying a capture. The pokeballs then dissapeared, heading for Prof. Oak's lab._

* * *

"Wow. Long Story." Max said, amazed at Ash's story. _  
_

"Yep. So, How many minutes have i killed?" Ash asked. Max checked his watch. "Let's see. 1 hour and 45 minutes." Max said.

"I think we have enough time to have a battle." Ash said. "Hey! I want to battle you! Its been so long and I want revenge since our last battle!" Max happily shouted, raising his hands and jumping up and down.

"Like a kid." Iris said. "Please don't say that." Ash said.

The scene changed into Ash and Max facing each other, about to battle, with May as the referee. "This will be a 3 on 3 battle! Begin!"

"I think this will be some practice before my battle with Lance. Swampert!" Ash called. From behind him, Swampert walked into the field, ready for battle.

"Then. I choose Metagross!" Max exclaimed as he threw a pokeball, and out of it was a large steel Tank-like pokemon with 4 legs.

The battle then begins...

* * *

_So, after a long story, Ash and Max have their second battle! Who will win?_

* * *

**So...That was a long one...**

**Anyways, please review and I'll appreciate that very much.**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	11. Reunion Pt II

**Hello! Btr100 here, and welcome to the eleventh chapter of Pokemon: The Championship Tournament! **

**First of all, I want to thank all of the reviewers, followers, and readers of this story. Your reviews inspire me to write better and better every chapter. I thank you for the number of reads and reviews that you have given this story.  
**

**Thank you..once again.**

**Disclaimer (Why do i always forget this?): I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. IF I DID, ASH WAS ALREADY A POKEMON MASTER AND IS NOW 17 YEARS OLD AND HAS A FRICKIN' GIRLFRIEND...**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

After a LONG story, Ash and Max decided to have their second battle and Max couldn't wait to defeat Ash after he had defeated him easily in their 1st battle. The first pokemon they used were Swampert and Metagross.

"Okay Max, you may have the first move." said Ash.

"Thanks. Alright Metagross! Shadow Ball!" Max commanded. "Swampert, block it with Hydro Pump." Ash commanded with calmness in his voice. The X on Metagross' face glowed purple and it fired a purple ball from it, while Swampert fired a massive stream of water from its mouth.

The attacks collided, causing an explosion.

"Metagross! Psyshock!"/"Swampert, jump then use Mud Bomb." both trainers commanded. Metagross fired three blobs of Psychic power but Swampert jumped out of its way, before firing a large block of mud from its mouth.

The mud block then exploded once it made contact with Metagross. "Super-effective moves aren't enough Ash! Metagross! Use Shadow Ball again!" Max commanded. "Swampert. Dodge then Brick Break." Ash commanded. Metagross fired another purple ball, but Swampert dodged it and its right hand glowed white, before karate chopping Metagross from above.

"Now Hydro Pump."/"Iron Defense!" both trainers commanded. Swampert fired a massive stream of water from its mouth, gaining height as it does, while Metagross' body glowed silver. When the Hydro Pump hit, Metagross barely felt it.

"Metagross! Meteor Mash!" Max commanded. Metagross' right front arm glowed white, before jumping up, despite its heavy weight. It then punched Swampert on the face , sending the Mud Fish Pokemon crashing down to earth. But Swampert stood up with almost no problem at all.

"Swampert. Ice Beam." Ash commanded. Swampert then fired a freezing bolt from its mouth, and it managed to hit Metagross. The attack didn't do much, but it slowly froze Metagross, until Metagross was fully encased in ice.

"Now Swampert. Hyper Beam." Ash commanded. Swampert fired an orange beam of energy from its mouth, hitting the frozen Metagross, causing dust to fly. When the dust cleared, Metagross was shown to be badly damaged, but was still able to battle.

"Swampert. Focus Punch."/"Metagross! Meteor Mash!" both trainers commanded. Swampert's hands glowed blue, while Metagross' arms glowed silver. Both hands connected and caused an explosion, sending Swampert getting pushed back and Metagross to be sent tumbling into the ground. When the smoke cleared, it showed Metagross knocked out.

"Metagross is unable to battle!" May declared. Max returned his Metagross back to its pokeball. "Don't worry. You did your best." Max said.

"Okay. My next one is Sceptile!" Max said as he threw another pokeball, and out of it was a green pokemon with a lot of lizard-characteristics, bushy tail and six seeds on its back.

"Alright! Sceptile! Leaf Blade!" Max commanded. "Swampert. Focus Punch." Ash commanded. Swampert's hands glowed blue, while both of Sceptile's leaves glowed green and growed longer, before charging at its opponent. Both pokemon collided their attacks, causing an explosion, sending both pokemon back.

"Swampert. Time out." Ash said. Swampert then ran back behind Ash to rest. "Alright Blaziken! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed. Blaziken jumped into the air, did some mid-air flips, before landing in front of Ash.

"Blaziken huh. It will take a lot more than type-advantage to defeat my starter. Sceptile! Bullet Seed!" Max commanded. Sceptile then fired a barrage of seeds from its mouth, but without Ash's command Blaziken dodged them all.

"Blaziken. Flamethrower."/"Sceptile! Dodge then use Leaf Blade!" both trainers commanded. Blaziken fired a stream of flames from its mouth, but Sceptile moved out of the way before its leaves glowed green and extended again, before charging at Blaziken.

"Blaziken. Blaze Kick." Ash commanded. Blaziken's foot was ignited in flames before it charged at Sceptile. When they were close, Blaziken jumped to avoid Sceptile's Leaf Blade, before kicking in the face with its ignited foot, sending the Forrest Pokemon back.

"Blaziken. Flamethrower." Ash commanded. "Sceptile! Block it with Pound!" Max commanded. Blaziken then fired a stream of flames from its mouth while Sceptile twirled and used its tail to block the flames.

"Sceptile! Fury Cutter!" Max commanded. Sceptile's hands glowed red, before charging at Blaziken and hitting Blaziken multiple times with it. But Blaziken managed to evade some strikes.

"Get away with Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. Blaziken then dissapeared before Sceptile could land another hit, then Blaziken reappeared behind Sceptile and kicked its back...hard, sending Sceptile falling down.

"Blaziken! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Blaziken then fired a stream of flames, but Sceptile managed to jump out of the way.

"Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. Blaziken then charged at Sceptile with blinding speed, before ramming into Sceptile, sending the Forrest Pokemon pushed back by several meters.

"Alright Sceptile! Solarbeam!"/"That will not finish Blaziken quickly. Blaziken, Overheat." both trainers commanded. Sceptile's seeds glowed, and it began charging up energy, while Blaziken fired a massive stream of flames from its mouth and just in time as Sceptile fired a bundled beam of solar power.

The attacks collided and both attacks were trying to overpower one another. Overheat then overpowered the Solarbeam, before hitting Sceptile with it, sending Sceptile tumbling on the ground, knocked out.

"And Sceptile is unable to battle!" May declared.

"Thanks Sceptile, now take a nice rest." Max said as he returned Sceptile back to its pokeball. "Wow Ash! I never knew you were this strong." Max commented. "Believe me, When I first saw Blaziken as a Torchic, his pride and determination was just as big as mine." Ash said.

"Okay. My next choice is Gallade!" Max exclaimed as he threw a pokeball, and out of it was a humanoid-like pokemon with a white lower body that consists of bold rounded hips with strong legs. He also had sharp red hornlike protrusions stick out of the chest and back, similar to Gardevoir. Gallade's arms are shaped like tonfas, with extendable blades in the elbows.

"Hello once again, Gallade." Ash said, making Gallade bow respectfully to his opponent, before going on a fighting stance.

"Okay Blaziken, sit this one out." Ash said. Blaziken walked back to its spot behind Ash. "Okay Gengar. Your turn." Ash said. Gengar then floated in front of Ash, glared at Gallade, ready for battle.

"Alright Gallade, Psycho Cut!" Max commanded. Gallade's arms glowed blue and extended on the back, before firing blue circles of energy from it. "Gengar, Dodge it." Ash commanded. Gengar floated up, dodging the blue circles.

"Okay, Shadow Ball!" Ash commanded. Gengar formed a purple circle before firing it at Gallade. "Gallade! Block with Leaf Blade!" Max commanded. Gallade's arms glowed green, before slicing Shadow Ball in half.

"Gengar, Dark Pulse!" Ash commanded. Gengar then fired a purple beam of purple circles from its hands. It managed to hit Gallade, causing him to tumble, but quickly stood up.

"Gallade! Thunderbolt!" Max commanded. "Gengar! Block it with Shadow Punch!" Ash commanded. Gallade jumped up and fired a bolt of electricity from his body, while Gengar's hand glowed purple, and punched the air, sending an afterimage of Gengar's fist flying towards the Thunderbolt.

The attacks collided, but Shadow Punch overpowered the Thunderbolt and hit Gallade in the chest, sending Gallade flying and crashing down to earth.

"Gengar! Thunderbolt!"/"Gallade! Protect!" both trainers commanded. Gengar then fired a bolt of electricity from its body, but Gallade formed a green sphere around himself to block it.

"Gengar! Hypnosis!" Ash commanded. Gengar then fired a red bolt, and unfortunately for Max, Gallade was hit and he fell asleep.

"Now Shadow Pulse!" Ash commanded. Gengar then formed a purple ball before firing a purple beam of purple circles, heading straight for the sleeping Gallade along with the Shadow Ball. The attacks managed to hit the sleeping Gallade, causing dust to fly.

The dust cleared and it showed Gallade heavily injured, and standing up.

"Gengar! Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Gengar then fired a bolt of electricity from its body, hitting Gallade, shocking and waking him up.

"Gallade! Psycho Cut!" Max commanded. Gallade's arms glowed blue, before charging and slashing Gengar with them. "Gengar, Shadow Ball!" Ash then fired a purple ball from its hands and it hit Gallade, sending the Psychic/Fighting type flying back.

"Gengar! ThunderPunch!"/"Gallade! One more Psycho Cut!" both trainers commanded. Gengar's hand became sparkling with electricity and Gallade's arms glowed blue and extended. Both pokemon then charged and collided with their attacks, causing an explosion.

When the explosion cleared, it showed Gallade knocked out and Gengar frowning and panting.

"Gallade is unable to battle! Ash wins!" May declared happily.

Max ran over to his Gallade. "Gallade, are you alright?" Max asked. Gallade smiled, making Max smile as well. Max then returned Gallade back to his pokeball, before running over to Ash.

"I was expecting a longer match Ash. You really have gotten stronger." Max commented. Ash just smiled. "What did you think I did during these ten years?" Ash asked Max with an obvious tint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh Ashy-boy! Where are you!?" a voice shouted. "Looks like Gary and mom are here." Ash said. Then out of nowhere, a woman gave Ash a hug...a_ bear (death) _hug, that is. And the woman was Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum.

"Oh Ash. I missed you." Delia said, hugging her son tighter. "I..missed...you..too..chocking..not...breathing" Ash managed to say as he was squeezed by the hug. Delia heard what he said and let him go, with Ash gasping for air.

As Delia let Ash go, a Piplup ran over him and gave him a Headbutt to the chest, knocking Ash down. Ash then heard a feminine voice. "Ash!" Ash instantly recognized that voice. It was Dawn.

Ash then stood up, while dusting himself. "Hey Dawn, Piplup did a nice entrance." Ash said making Dawn sweatdrop. "Sorry. It looks like Piplup really misses you." Dawn said sheepishly.

"Its alright. Please meet my Mom and Gary." Ash said. "Hello Mrs. Ketchum, Hi Gary." said Dawn, waving her hand. Delia and Gary did the same too.

Ash then returned his Blaziken, Swampert, Empoleon and Gengar back to their pokeballs. Then just after returning them, Ash heard a masculine voice.

"Hey Ash!" the voice yelled out. Ash recognized that voice as the Pokemon Connoisseur who has the knack for science, playing detective and finding logical explanations for everything, but has a fear of a small Dark-Type cat named Purrloin, everyone, meet Brock's successor, the one and only Cilan!

"Hey Cilan! Over here!" Ash yelled. Cilan then ran over to him. "Cilan, meet my girlfriend May, my mother, and Gary." Ash said, with all of the introduced people saying hi to Cilan.

"My my Ash, I never thought you would have a girlfriend. I always noticed your denseness back in the day." Cilan said, before chuckling. Ash just groaned, "You out of all people.." he said.

And then, they all heard yet ANOTHER voice. A feminine one. "Ash! You better be out there! I can't find you in your room!" the voice yelled. Ash instantly recognized it as Misty's voice.

"Were over here Misty!" Ash said, waving his hand in the air, causing Misty to run over to him. "Misty, say hello to the faces you haven't seen yet. Dawn, Iris and Cilan. " Ash said, making Misty greet the three people Ash introduced.

"Great! Now that were all here, why don't we have a reunion party?" asked Max. "That's a great idea!" said the others, and a lot of stuff happened after that part.

Iris and Misty, as well as Brock and Cilan became fast friends. Ash predicted this, mostly because of their different personalities. Ash told the newcomers his LONG story, with most of them being surprised.

Ash also had a battle with Dawn, Misty and Gary in three on three battles, in which Ash one using only one Pokemon. Pidgeot defeated the coordinator's Pokemon with its speed and agility, Tyranitar bested all of Misty's water types, while Blaziken kicked the butts out of the Pokemon Professor's Pokemon!

**Let's take a recap, shall we?**

ASH VS DAWN

With Pidgeot defeating Buneary and Togekiss in battle, Dawn sent out Mamoswine, but after a series of Aerial Ace, Quick Attack and Gust with Mamoswine only landing a super effective Ice Beam, Mamoswine was getting really tired.

"Mamoswine! Ice Shard!"/"Pidgeot! Dodge then Aerial Ace!" both trainers commanded. Mamoswine fired a shard of ice from its mouth, but Pidgeot dodged it before engulfing itself in strips of white light and slamming into Mamoswine.

"Pidgeot! Gust!" Ash commanded. Pidgeot flapped its wings at high speed, creating a strong gust of wind that hit Mamoswine. Mamoswine wasn't damaged as much, but it was pushed back.

"Mamoswine! Hidden Power!" Dawn commanded. Mamoswine fired several green orbs of energy, but Pidgeot's gust redirected it and made it hit Mamoswine.

"Pidgeot! Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. Pidgeot charged at Mamoswine with blinding speed and a white trail behind it, hitting Mamoswine several times.

"Pidgeot! Air Cutter!"/"Mamoswine! Blizzard!" both trainers commanded. Pidgeot flapped its wings at high speed and fired a barrage of X blades made out of air, while Mamoswine opened its mouth and fired a Blizzard attack.

The attacks collided, causing an explosion.

"Mamoswine! Ice Beam!"/"Pidgeot! Giga Impact!" both trainers commanded. Mamoswine fired a freezing beam of energy, while Pidgeot covered itself in purple aura before charging into Mamoswine. Pidgeot overpowered the Ice Beam that hit him and hit mamoswine, causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, Mamoswine was unable to battle.

ASH VS MISTY

Ash revealed to everyone that he got his old Larvitar, and apparently it evolved while Ash was challenging the Elite 4 of Johto. Tyranitar was tough, managing to beat Golduck and Kingdra, despite the type disadvantage, and now he found himself facing Gyardos.

But, after a couple of Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Hyper Beam and Thunderbolt attacks from Tyranitar hit Gyardos, the Atrocious Pokemon is not looking so good. Also, Gyardos did managed to hit with Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, and Surf attacks. But Tyranitar just shrugged it off like it was only hit by a piece of cardboard.

"Alright Tyranitar, Let's use Dark Pulse!"/"Gyardos! Hydro Pump!" both trainers commanded. Tyranitar fired a purple beam of purple circles, while Gyardos fired a massive stream of water. The attacks collided, but Dark Pulse overpowered Hydro Pump and hit Gyardos.

"Finish it off with Hyper Beam!"/"Quick Gyardos! Use Hyper Beam as well!" both trainers commanded. But before Gyardos can fire its attack, It was already hit by Tyranitar's Hyper Beam, knocking it out.

ASH VS GARY

Like his other two matches, Ash only need 1 pokemon, in this case Blaziken, who defeated Scizor and Golem in quick succession. Now, it was facing off against Steelix, who can take a Flamethrower and a Fire Blast. But however, after a couple of Hi Jump Kicks and Overheat attacks from Blaziken and Iron Tail and Dig attacks from Steelix, both pokemon got tired.

"Blaziken! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Blaziken fired a stream of flames from its mouth and it hit Steelix, damaging it.

"Steelix! DragonBreath!/"Blaziken! Flamethrower!" both trainer and Professor commanded. Blaziken fired a stream of flames while Steelix fired a green blast of energy. The attacks collided, with Flamethrower hitting and damaging Steelix.

"Finish with Blast Burn!" Ash commanded. Blaziken's body glowed bright red, before firing a massive stream of flames with the shape of a dragon. The attack hit and engulfed Steelix, causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, Steelix was knocked out.

RECAP OVER

When the reunion was over, it was already 4:30 in the afternoon. The gang then went to the cafeteria to eat. Ash decided to talk about his strategy to his friends, with most of them agreeing, even Gary was surprised at his pokemon choice.

After that, the day was over, and after eating dinner, our heroes went back to sleep.

* * *

**And that's that.**

**Well, what do you think? Love/Like/Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	12. Preparation!

**Hello! Btr100 here, and welcome to the 12th chapter of Pokemon: The Championship Tournament! **

**First of all: I am so sorry for not updating for so long! Several reasons: I had to finish my other stories. Extreme laziness. School! I always go out. I was planning for the content of this chapter and it took a very long time.  
**

**Pls. forgive me! Thanks!**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

_Ash has finally reunited with his friends and family! After telling them a long story, Iris, Cilan, Delia, Gary, Dawn, and Misty finally returned to Ash's group! Now, Ash's battle with Lance is nearing. Will his hopes of becoming the world's greatest Pokemon Master finally come true? Let's find out!_

* * *

After the reunion yesterday, Ash had woken up earlier than everyone, once again. Well, except for Brock, Misty and Iris, who were out of their beds.

He, along with Pikachu freshened up before going to the cafeteria. When he got there, he already saw Misty and Iris eating together. He also saw Brock flirting with the cafeteria lady, but that all ended when Croagnuk gave him a Poison Jab on the butt before dragging him away. Iris laughed.

Ash just ignored the young breeder and got some pancakes and ketchup for Pikachu, before sitting on a table next to Iris and Misty's. As he ate along with Pikachu, he only ignored the laughing girls.

After 7 minutes, Ash and Pikachu went out towards the back to train.

"Alright! Everybody come out!" Ash exclaimed as he threw 5 pokeballs, and out of them were his Charizard, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Blastoise, and Muk. They all roared in excitement. In Muk's case, smothered Ash in excitement, making the other Pokemon sweatdrop.

After getting out of Muk's slimy body, they all proceeded to train.

Pidgeot and Venusaur sparred, as Venusaur needs to be resilient against Flying-type moves, even if it is super-effective. Blastoise and Pikachu sparred so that Blastoise can be strong against Pikachu's powerful Electric-type moves. And Charizard and Muk sparred so that Muk can quickly make up for lost time.

Pidgeot did their exercise by doing a couple of Aerial Ace, all of them hitting Venusaur. Venusaur managed to block all of them, before firing an Energy Ball, hitting Pidgeot and sending it crashing down the ground.

Pikachu started his exercise with Blastoise by firing a couple of Thunderbolt and Thunder at Blastoise, with Blastoise managing to resist them all. Even Pikachu's powerful Volt Tackle wasn't enough for Blastoise.

Charizard's and Muk's training was the most intense. All of Charizard's physical moves were rendered ineffective by Muk's slimy body, but Charizard's Flamethrower and Overheat proved that Muk needed to increase its Special Defense, so Charizard used Flamethrower for a long time without Muk giving out or fainting. Muk successfully completed its objective, and took a couple Flamethrower as a hot bath.

Ash decided to give his Pokemon a break and so they scattered off, looking for something to do, while Charizard and Pikachu stayed with him. Then Ash heard a feminine voice shout out:

"HEY ASH! I WANT TO BATTLE WITH YOU!" the voice shouted out. It was Iris. Ash had forgotten to battle her yesterday, as he only battled Misty, Dawn and Gary. Druddigon fighting against Empoleon wasn't counted as a trainer battle.

"Oh, hi Iris." Ash said glumly.

"Would you like it if I had a battle with you? I think you can count this as a practice with Lance, since Lance does use Dragon-type Pokemon." Iris asked with excitement.

"Would a Three-on-Three Pokemon battle be okay with you?" Ash asked. Iris nodded, and they were soon facing each other, ready for battle.

"Okay! Hydreigon! Come on out!" Iris exclaimed as she threw a Pokeball, and out of it was the three headed, ferocious looking dragon. Iris grinned, while Ash looked as his Charizard. Charizard nodded, and walked in front of Ash, ready for another battle.

"Alright Hydreigon! Start with Dragon Pulse!" Iris commanded. "Charizard! Counter with Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

Hydreigon fired a pale green orb of energy from its middle head, while Charizard fired a stream of flames from its mouth. The attacks collided, but Flamethrower overpowered Dragon Pulse and landed a direct hit on Hydreigon.

"Charizard! Hit Hydreigon with Dragon Claw!" Ash yelled. Charizard flew towards Hydreigon and its claws glowed blue and extended, before slashing them at Hydreigon, sending Hydreigon flying.

"Charizard! Dragon Tail!" Ash commanded. Charizard's tail was covered in a blue glow. "Hydreigon, dodge it!" Iris shouted. Hydreigon attempted to fly away, but Charizard quickly catched up, before slamming its tail into Hydreigon, sending Hydreigon down.

"Hydreigon! Double Hit!" Iris shouted. "Charizard, counter with Dragon Claw!" Ash commanded. Hydreigon's arm heads glowed white, before flying towards Charizard, while Charizard's claws glowed blue and extended before flying towards Hydreigon. Both pokemon collided with their attacks, but Charizard slashed Hydreigon on the middle head, sending Hydreigon down.

"Now Charizard! Finish this with Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Charizard fired a stream of flames from its mouth, hitting Hydreigon and sending it crashing down the ground and causing dust to fly. When the dust cleared, Hydreigon was out.

"Thanks Hydreigon. Take a nice rest." said Iris as she returned Hydreigon back to its Pokeball. She then prepared another one. "Alright Altaria! Come on out!" Iris exclaimed as she threw her next Pokeball and out of it was the Dragon type Pokemon that looked like a blue phoenix with fluffy clouds for its wings.

"Altaria! Flamethrower!" Iris commanded. Altaria fired a stream of flames from its mouth. "Charizard! Flamethrower as well!" Ash commanded. Charizard also fired a stream of flames from its mouth. The attacks collided, but Charizard's Flamethrower overpowered Altaria's and hit Altaria, sending dust flying.

"Altaria! Fly towards the sky!" Iris shouted. "Charizard! Give chase!" Ash commanded. Altaria took off to the sky, with Charizard quickly catching up to its tail. "Altaria! Wing Attack!" Iris shouted. Altaria's wings glowed white. "Charizard, counter with Steel Wing!" Ash commanded.

Charizard's wings shined like iron and metal and flew faster near Altaria. Altaria turned around attempting to hit Charizard with its glowing wings, but that was its mistake. Altaria was quickly hit by Charizard's Steel Wing and was sent falling down, before crashing down the ground, causing dust to fly.

When thee dust cleared, Altaria was knocked out with spirals in its eyes.

"Thanks Altaria. Take a nice long rest." Iris said as she returned Altaria back to its Pokeball. She then threw another Pokeball. "Okay Haxorus! Your my last!" Iris exclaimed as she threw her Pokeball and out of it was the final evolutionary form of Axew.

"Haxorus! Dragon Pulse!" Iris commanded. "Charizard! Dragon Claw!" Ash shouted. Haxorus fired a pale green orb of energy from its mouth, but Charizard destroyed it with its blue, extended claws.

"Now Charizard! Steel Wing" Ash commanded. Charizard's wings glowed like metal and shined like iron, before flying towards Haxorus and hitting the Dragon type with its Steel Wing, sending Haxorus back.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. "Haxorus! Dragon Rage!" Iris commanded. Charizard fired a stream of flames from its mouth, while Haxorus fired a blue beam of dragon energy from its mouth. The attacks collided and caused an explosion, sending Haxorus backwards and Charizard flying back.

"Flamethrower! Once again!" Ash commanded. "Haxorus, block it with Shadow Claw!" Iris commanded. Charizard fired another stream of flames from its mouth, while Haxorus' claws glowed purple. Haxorus then managed to block the incoming Flamethrower with its claws.

"Charizard, Steel Wing!" Ash commanded. Charizard's wings glowed like steel and shined like metal once again, before striking Haxorus with them, sending the Axe Jaw Pokemon backwards.

"Now finish this with Dragon Claw!" Ash commanded. Charizard's claws glowed blue and extended, before flying towards Haxorus. The attack hit, and Charizard sliced the Dragon type with its long claws, sending the Axe Jaw Pokemon down and out.

Iris then thanked Haxorus for its hard work, before returning him back to his Pokeball. Charizard then fired a Flamethrower in the sky as celebration. Ash patted his Fire type on the back.

"Good Job Charizard." Ash said, and his response was a affectionate Flamethrower on the head. Ash was used to this, so he only dusted himself off. He then turned towards Iris, who was still holding her Pokeball.

"That was a good battle Iris. Hydreigon and Haxorus were trained well. Although I can't say the same for Altaria." Ash said, making Iris confused about Altaria. "What do you mean about Altaria?" asked Iris, with a tinge of anger.

"Altaria's Defense and Special Defense had to be increased as it was quickly defeated with Charizard's Steel Wing. Normally, Altaria has a high Defense and a higher Sp. Defense. Altaria needs some serious training." Ash said.

Iris understood and threw Altaria's Pokeball, and out of it was Altaria, who was heavily injured from its last battle with Charizard. "Dragon types need serious training. A dragon Pokémon relies on brute strength, stamina and endurance, so that's what Altaria is training today. It has to take lots of attacks, and get its attacks stronger." Ash said. Iris nodded.

"So, lets start by increasing Altaria's Attack Power. Show me some moves." Ash said. Iris nodded.

"Okay, Altaria. Show Ash some moves! Let's start with Flamethrower!" Iris commanded. Altaria fired a stream of flames from its mouth towards Charizard. The attack hit Charizard, but appears to be unaffected at all. It even put up a bored face.

"Altaria! Show Charizard some power with Dragon Rage!" Iris commanded. Altaria then fired a blue beam of dragon energy from its mouth and it managed to hit Charizard, but still appears to have no affect.

"Then let's show him a Wing Attack!" Iris shouted. Altaria's wings glowed white, before striking then into Charizard, but once again: NO EFFECT. "Altaria! Show them your strongest move! Draco Meteor!" Iris shouted.

Altaria fired an orange orb of energy into the sky, which then exploded, turning into more orange orbs that quickly rained down onto Ash and gang. Some of the orb hit Ash's Pokemon and some hit Charizard, causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, it showed that the Draco Meteor had no effect on Charizard and his comrades. Especially Muk, who enjoyed it as he saw it as a warm shower.

Iris and Altaria were shocked and devastated. All of Altaria's attacks had no effect on neither one of Ash's Pokemon! Not even the strongest Dragon type move: Draco Meteor layed a scratch on one of his Pokemon.

"Don't worry Iris and Altaria. We just have to repeat those attacks over and over until Altaria's attacks get stronger." Ash said, making Iris and Altaria smile.

For the rest of the morning, Ash and Iris trained Altaria, improving its Flamethrower and Dragon Rage first. Then Charizard used its Wing Attack to help Altaria strengthen its. Altaria had a bit of trouble but with some words of encouragement, Altaria managed to improve its Wing Attack.

Draco Meteor required a bit longer of training. In fact, Altaria already mastered it, just not strengthen it yet. Iris said she only uses it as a finishing move, but Iris never really used Altaria much. Luckily for Altaria, Charizard also helped out, along with the other Pokemon. And after 1:00 in the afternoon, the training was done.

Altaria proved it by battling Pidgeot. She managed to last long, but was narrowly defeated thanks to Pidgeot's powerful Wing Attack when their Wing Attacks clashed together in mid-air.

May, Max and Brock found them and they had lunch together. After lunch, Iris had another problem: Druddigon is still disobedient to her and Ash, Max and May offered to teach Druddigon a lesson.

Max went first, using his Gallade. But despite Gallade's best efforts, Druddigon managed to defeat him, although taking lots of damage. May went next with her Blaziken. Blaziken inflicted heavy damage on Druddigon, but Blaziken was about to give out.

"Blaziken! Blaze Kick!" May commanded. Blaziken's right foot was ignited in flames before attempting to kick Druddigon with it, but Druddigon countered with a Hyper Beam, engulfing Blaziken and knocking her out.

Ash went out last, using his Charizard to teach him a lesson. Charizard started the match with Flamethrower, which landed a direct hit. Druddigon attempted a Dragon Rage, but Charizard merely dodged it and easily knocked out Druddigon with a Dragon Tail on the head, causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, Druddigon was knocked out. Iris ran over to him. Druddigon woke up, and when he saw Iris, he quickly looked away, but deep inside, he was willing to obey Iris. Iris thanked Ash, Max, and May for their efforts and returned Druddigon back to his Pokeball.

Ash then continued his training for the remaining weeks. All of his Pokemon were doing well, especially Charizard, Pikachu and Muk.

* * *

After 3 weeks, his battle with Lance had finally come. He was in the main stadium, with all of his friends cheering with the crowd. He and Lance were on the battlefield, both ready for battle.

"This Full Battle between Lance the Champion and Ash Ketchum the Challenger will now BEGIN!" the referee declared.

Lance smiled before saying: "Ash. You have come this way to battle us champions. I wish you good luck." Lance said, before pulling out a Pokeball. "Aerodactyl! Battle Time!" Lance exclaimed as he threw the Pokeball.

Out of it was the large Flying Fossil Pokemon whose body is made from stone. Ash also pulled out a Pokeball.

"Okay. Charizard! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball.

* * *

_And so. Ash's battle with Lance has finally begun! With all of his hard work and training, can he win against the Kanto Champion Lance? Stay tune to find out!_

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 12 for this story! **

**Once again! I am sorry for not updating for so long! **

**Pls. Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	13. Ash vs Lance! Pt I

**Hello! Btr100 here, and welcome to the 13th chapter of Pokemon: The Championship Tournament! **

**So..i was thinking for my next story, is a What If? story, starting with some nonsense..like: "What if all of the Legendaries were inside Caterpie?" or "What if all Water type Pokemon can use Thunderbolt?" or "What if some Anime Physics never happened?" **

**You agree with this? Say YES or NO in the reviews. **

**I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE VERY VERY LONG HIATUS FOLKS! I felt like I lost the inspiration to make the chapter for a while, so I made some other stories and pls. check them out later and once again, sorry for the hiatus, been a couple of months now.**

**NOTE: I'm not very good with Champion Battles so this might be shorter than expected..MIGHT.**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

_"Ash's official Championship battle with Lance has finally begun! If he wins this battle, he can proceed to battle Jon Dickson, the Champion of Johto! But, if he loses, his dream of finally becoming a Pokemon Master will have to wait. With all of the hard work he did, can he defeat Champion Lance of Kanto in a Full Battle? Stay tuned to find out!"_

* * *

Ash and Lance were on the main stadium, ready for their battle. After some words of luck from each other, Lance was the first one to throw his Pokeball.

"Aerodactyl! Show them what you're made of!" Lance exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball, and out of it was the Flying Fossil Pokemon whose body is made out of rock. Ash took a deep breath before throwing his Pokeball.

"Charizard! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball, and out of it was the Flying and Fire type Pokemon that really needs to be a Dragon Type. All of Ash's friends were shocked.

"Why would Ash use Charizard so early?" asked May to no one in particular. The others just shrugged. Ash told them his Pokemon choices for the battle, but they were not expecting Charizard for an early arrival.

Even Lance was a bit surprised. But he quickly shrugged off his surprise and commanded for an attack.

"Aerodactyl! Stone Edge!" Lance commanded. "Charizard. Counter with Flamethrower." Ash calmly commanded.

Aerodactyl formed multiple stones around itself, before firing them at Charizard, while the Flame Pokemon fired a stream of flames from its mouth. The powerful attacks clashed together, but Flamethrower actually melted the stones and hit Aerodactyl, sending dust flying.

"Charizard. Fly up."

Charizard then took off to the sky. Lance commanded Aerodactyl to follow it, and Aerodactyl obeyed. Soon, it was a flying speed race in the sky between Charizard and Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl! Hyper Beam!" Lance shouted. Aerodactyl then fired an orange beam of energy from its mouth, heading for Charizard.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Ash shouted as well. Charizard then fired a stream of flames from its mouth. Both attacks collided and caused an mid-air explosion. When the dust cleared, it showed that neither Pokemon received damage.

"Charizard! Keep going with Dragon Claw!" Ash shouted. Charizard's claws glowed blue and extended, before charging and flying towards Aerodactyl.

Aerodactyl attempted to dodge but unfortunately, the Fossil Pokemon was hit by two slashes of Charizard's Dragon Claw.

"Charizard! Steel Wing, let's go!"

"Aerodactyl, dodge it!"

Charizard's wings glowed and shined like metal before flying towards Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl then flew away, prompting Charizard to give chase and soon it was a flight chase in the sky at the Lily of the Valley Stadium.

Ash had a lot of practice with Charizard and one of the Flame Pokemon's exercises was Flight Speed. The exercises paid off as Charizard quickly caught up to Aerodactyl and slammed its right glowing wing onto the Fossil Pokemon, sending Aerodactyl down.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

Charizard then fired a stream of flames from his mouth, which hit Aerodactyl on the back, sending Aerodactyl crashing into the stadium ground as well as causing large amounts of dust to fly in the air..

When the dust settled, Aerodactyl was revealed to be standing up, although its legs were buckling and it was heavily damaged, despite being a Rock-Type Pokemon and having a natural resiliency to Fire type attacks and having an advantage against Charizard. But Ash's Charizard was very different...

"Aerodactyl! Stone Edge!" Lance commanded.

Aerodactyl then formed several glowing orbs around its body, which then turned into sharp, grey stones. Aerodactyl then fired all of the stones at the Flying Flame Pokemon, who was severely weak to Rock Type moves. Ash might not have trained him to resist this types of moves, but he did thought Charizard how to counter them.

"Charizard! Let's see how hot your flame really is! Flamethrower to melt those stones!" Ash shouted.

Charizard then fired another stream of flames from his mouth, which collided with the stones. The flames then engulfed the stones and quickly melted them, with the Flamethrower still headed straight for the Fossil Pokemon.

"Aerodactyl, Dodge!" Lance shouted.

"Charizard, Flamethrower and don't stop until you hit!" Ash commanded.

Aerodactyl then swiftly dodged the Flamethrower attack. Charizard then fired another Flamethrower, but Aerodactyl dodged it by taking off into air. Charizard then chased after it, while firing his Flamethrower attacks, which Aerodactyl successfully dodged. However, Aerodactyl was quickly becoming fatigued, and was striked at the back with a Flamethrower.

"And Charizard's Flamethrower lands a critical hit at Aerodactyl's behind! Charizard is not only strong folks, but fast too!" the MC said.

Aerodactyl then crashed into the ground again, causing dust to fly all around him, but it didn't cover him. Ash and Charizard then decided to land the first Knockout of the match today.

"Charizard! Finish Aerodactyl with Dragon Tail!" Ash commanded.

Charizard's tail then glowed blue until it reached the tip of Charizard's tail flames. Charizard then flew down towards Aerodactyl, before ultimately slamming his glowing tail onto the Fossil Pokemon, causing large amounts of dust to fly around.

When the dust cleared and settled, Aerodactyl lost consciousness and its eyes were replaced by swirls, indicating its defeat.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle! Charizard wins!" the referee declared. Aerodactyl's image then turned into a silhouette, indicating Aerodactyl to be out of the battle and not used again. Lance then thanked Aerodactyl for its hard work, and returned Aerodactyl back to its Pokeball.

"I have to say Ash, no Pokemon has ever defeated my Aerodactyl without being getting tired or temporarily recalled, but you and Charizard have a teamwork that allowed Charizard to defeat Aerodactyl with ease! I'm impressed, but let's see how you do against...Altaria!" Lance shouted as he grabbed a Pokeball and threw it onto the battlefield, releasing Altaria from it. Its image then appeared on the screen

"Okay Charizard, let's go in for this one. Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

Charizard then fired yet another stream of flames from his mouth, but Altaria gracefully dodged it, with the Flamethrower headed for the sky after nearly hitting a light post. Ash and Charizard were not surprised about Altaria's enhanced speed as they knew Altaria's above average speed.

"Altaria! Astonish!" Lance commanded.

Altaria then took a deep breath, before opening its mouth and shouting a sound so horrifying, that it hurt both Charizard's and Pikachu's ears just listening to it, while Ash felt like his ears are bleeding and covered them. Charizard and Pikachu covered their ears as well, but Ash then grabbed his Pokeball and called Charizard for a recall.

"Charizard! Return!" Ash said while returning his powerful Fire type into its Pokeball. "Thanks buddy, now take a good rest." Ash said at Charizard's Pokeball, before grabbing another one.

"A flying battle it is then. Pidgeot! I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw his Pokeball and out of it was the second Pokemon he officially captured on his first days as a Pokemon Trainer. His image then appeared on the screen.

"Alright Pidgeot! Let's show them how tough you are! Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

"Hyper Voice to stop it!" Lance shouted.

Pidgeot then flew towards Altaria, gaining blinding speed so fast that he almost became a blur to the audience. Altaria then released a high-pitched scream that released sonic waves from its mouth. The sonic waves then collided to Pidgeot, but Pidgeot battered on and rammed onto Altaria.

"Alright Pidgeot! Toxic!" Ash commanded.

Pidgeot's wings was then covered in purple toxic liquid and fired blasts of them at Altaria, poisoning her and covering her in purple static with a purple hue on her forehead as well as a lot of sweat.

"Its a good thing every Pokemon knows Toxic, now Pidgeot! Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded.

"Altaria, counter with Dragon Rush!" Lance shouted.

Pidgeot then covered himself in strips of light, before charging towards the poisoned Altaria. Altaria then covered itself with blue dragon energy, before charging towards Pidgeot. With a bang and a boom, Altaria and Pidgeot collided and caused a huge explosion of dust in mid-air.

When the dust and smoke settled, Altaria was damaged even more, while Pidgeot was doing fine, a bit damaged from the Dragon Rush he took. Ash smiled, thanked Pidgeot for its hard work and returned him back to his PokeBall. He then looked at his trusted partner.

"Okay Pikachu, your turn!" Ash said, with Pikachu hopping into the battlefield. Pidgeot's image then went black and white, and Pikachu's image then appeared on the scoreboard. Pikachu's cheeks then cackled with electricity with a beaming grin on his face.

"To be honest, Pikachu is going to be my second Pokemon for the battle. Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu's cheeks sparkled with electricity before fired a bolt of lightning from his entire body, but Altaria, despite her poison ailment weakening her, dodged the Thunderbolt, only slowly as she was getting weaker and more tired.

"Altaria, you can do it! Dragon Rush!" Lance commanded. Ash grinned, as Altaria using a move that will make her come closer to Pikachu is a part of his plaan, although it is old and always used, but never expected.

"Alright Pikachu, let's go!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu then charged towards Altaria, not using Quick Attack or Volt Tackle. His not using any attacks and is charging towards Altaria using Dragon Rush and they are coming closer to each other by the minute.

"And Ash uses his common move, with Pikachu charging towards the Dragon Rushing Altaria! But his technique has many surprises than expected, so what will be Ash and Pikachu's surprise here?!" the MC said through his microphone.

Altaria and Pikachu were now close to collision, but just before they collided, Pikachu jumped over Altaria. "And as expected, Pikachu jumps on top on Altaria! Or over?" the MC said, as Pikachu jumped over Altaria and didn't jumped on her back, with Altaria going towards the stadium wall!

"Now Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded quickly.

Pikachu then shot another bolt of electricity, which hit Altaria before she rammed into the wall causing dust to fly. When the dust settled, Altaria was knocked out, with a large crack and crater on the wall along with swirls for eyes.

"Altaria is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" the referee declared. Altaria's image then turned into a silhouette.

"And as always, Ash gets the first two knockouts! We are expecting a surprise from Lance in the next rounds with Aerodactyl and Altaria down! What will be the surprises that await us in this battle?!" the MC said.

Lance then thanked Altaria for her hard work and returned her for a rest in her Pokeball. He then grabbed his next Pokeball from his belt, before throwing it in the air.

"Come on out! Salamence!" Lance shouted as the Pokeball opened and revealed Salamence. Its image then appeared on thee screen. Ash and Pikachu were ready with Pikachu still having the guts to battle a Pseudo-Legendary Dragon Pokemon.

"Okay Pikachu! We're going to need speed and power! So run around it in circles with Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu then charged quickly towards Salamence, before running around it. With Pikachu gaining a white trail when he uses Quick Attack, a white ring of light formed around Salamence as Pikachu ran around him. Pikachu then gained more speed, making the ring even more realistic, as Pikachu was now a blur.

"Now Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu then released a bolt of electricity from his body and the lightning hit Salamence, causing him great discomfort as he roared out in pain. Not only that, but as Pikachu continues to run, the white ring became a yellow ring of electricity around Salamence.

"Salamence! Fly away from there! Use Flamethrower to try and stop Pikachu!" Lance commanded.

Salamence, while still being electrocuted, fired a stream of flames on the yellow electric ring around it. Pikachu then ran into the flames and stopped both its Quick Attack and Thunderbolt attacks and rolled away from Salamence. Salamence then quickly took flight, so as to avoid getting trap in Pikachu's "Electric Ring".

"Now Salamence! Flamethrower!" Lance commanded.

Salamence then fired a stream of hot flames from its mouth, with Pikachu swiftly dodging the attack.

"Alright Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu then took his turn and fired a bolt of electricity from his body, which Salamence managed to dodge as well.

"Pikachu won't be able to hit Salamence as much as it is out of reach...so how can we force him down?" Ash thought, but his little train of thoughts was completely crashed when Lance shouted a command.

"Salamence! Get close to Pikachu with Iron Tail!" Lance shouted. So, Salamence's tail glowed and shined like metal, before charging towards the little Electric Mouse Pokemon. Ash got his answer from this, so he commanded Pikachu for an attack.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail as well!" he commanded.

Pikachu's tail then glowed and shined like metal as well, before jumping and hitting Salamence's Iron Tail with his Iron Tail, causing sparks of electricity to fly everywhere. Pikachu then showed to everyone that he was able to match Salamence's power, but Salamence had his Iron Tail in a downright position, instead of sideways, making him look like he is slamming his tail onto the opponent, instead of smacking.

This caused Salamence's Iron Tail to increase in power due to Salamence's weight and it ultimately slammed its tail onto Pikachu, sending him crashing and toppling onto the ground. But Salamence was not yet done.

"Salamence! Flamethrower!" Lance commanded.

Salamence then fired a stream of flames from its mouth, but Pikachu quickly rolled out of the way.

Ash and Pikachu were proved wrong. Lance's Salamence proved to be a much more formidable opponent than they expected it to be. They might have some difficulties in taking down the Dragon Pokemon, even when Pikachu proved to be a match for it.

To Be Continued...

* * *

_"And now, Ash faces Lance on their official battle! With Ash defeating Lance's Aerodactyl and Altaria, it seems fine for Ash, but not for long as Lance's Salamence have proven to be a very tough opponent! How can they take it down? Find out next time in Pokemon: The Championship Tournament!"_

* * *

**And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Summer is nearly coming to its end...**

**Peace!-Btr100**


End file.
